Love Is Complicated
by The Great SnowFire
Summary: Berawal dari KIS, persahabatan, menjadi rantai cinta yang rumit dan berakhir dalam sbuah penyelesaian skandal lama Sakura. Last Chapter Update! RnR Pleasee! Author need that!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, and the other pairing

Genre: Romance and Friendship

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Each Feeling ©

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluh kesal melihat kerumunan cewek-cewek di luar kelasnya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan buku pelajaran yang sedang dipegangnya. Sebentar lagi ulangan Sejarah. Ya, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak perlu belajar karena semua isi buku dan semua yang dikatakan oleh gurunya sudah ia ingat, tapi ia pasti bisa saja lupa nanti. Ia ingin sekali membanting meja ke arah kerumunan tersebut, tak peduli ada yang terluka atau tidak. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Kalau ia melakukannya, reputasinya sebagai cowok cool, dan ketua kelas andal dan sempurna pun bisa hancur dalam sekejap.

Ino, sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil hanya tertawa dari tempat duduknya, menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sedari tadi cemberut tak karuan, semendung badai Katrina. Sasuke yang ditertawai hanya bisa menatap death glare pada Ino. Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus menahan tawa.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali singgasanamu, Tuan Uchiha.." Kata Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, Yamanaka! Usir saja mereka!" Kata Sasuke menanggapi ejekan Ino.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Aku bukan pembantumu, Tuan Uchiha.." Ino memberi penekanan berlebihan pada kata "Tuan Uchiha".

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ia melihat keluar jendela, kerumunan menghilang dalam sekejap. Ya! Betapa hebatnya saudara-saudara, karena biasanya sampai bel masuk pun mereka akan tetap diam di tempat menatap sang pangeran Uchiha dari luar kelas.

"Heh? Ajaib! Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha? Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak!" Seru Ino sambil melihat ke luar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Kata Sasuke sambil ikutan melihat ke luar, "Apa jangan-jangan aku punya kekuatan rahasia sehingga bisa merubah mereka menjadi debu hanya dengan jentikkan jari?"

Ino tertawa, "Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin.. Tidak kusangka anak sepintar kau bisa bodoh juga.. sepertinya ada sesuatu di sana.. di ruang guru.. tuh.. mereka berkumpul di depan ruang guru."

"Masa sih?" Sasuke membawa bukunya keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Ino. Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang guru bak pasangan. Dekat, berjalan perlahan, dan mereka berdua terlihat sempurna. Ino yang cantik dan Sasuke yang tampan adalah kombinasi hebat. Banyak diantara mereka –murid-murid sekolah– yang menganggap mereka pasangan resmi.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kiba, Bendahara kelasnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini.." Kata Kiba, "Anaknya cantik sekali lho… bahkan Kakashi-sensei tampak gelagapan memandangnya."

"Oh." Sasuke sudah berpikir negatif. _Paling hanya cewek yang biasanya.._ pikir Sasuke lalu berbalik pergi. Tepat saat itu bel berbunyi, kemudian kerumunan tersebut bubar. Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya, bersama murid-murid kelasnya.

"Menurutmu anak itu akan masuk kelas mana ya?" Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak cowok di belakangnya.

"Semoga dia masuk kelas ini!" Seru cowok lain, "Aku harap aku bisa menjabat tangan mulusnya!"

"Cantik sekali dia. Seperti porselen saja.." Kata cowok yang lain lagi.

Sasuke semakin penasaran. Bahkan teman sekelasnya yang lain membicarakan cewek baru itu. _Sebegitu cantiknyakah murid baru itu? Kalau dia memang benar cantik, apa wajahnya bisa mengalihkan duniaku? _Sasuke mulai bernarsis ria dan bersombong ria meniru iklan POND'S.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi-sensei, masuk sambil memegang sebuah buku. Ya, seperti biasa. Novel bejat. Dan sebuah buku cetak tipis. Buku sejarah. Kemudian ia menaruh semua itu di meja guru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, ulangan sejarah kita akan diundur… karena kelas ini kedatangan murid baru. Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan ulangan sebab ia belum tahu kurikulum sekolah kita. Mungkin saja berbeda, bukan?" Kakashi mulai berbasa-basi, namun murid-murid ber-hore ria. Jarang-jarang Kakashi-sensei membatalkan ulangan. Semua murid berterimakasih pada sang murid baru.

"Yak… silahkan masuk, Haruno-san.." Kakashi-sensei menghadap ke luar pintu kelas. Kemudian seorang gadis berambut ikal bergelombang panjang yang diurai berwarna _soft pink_ dengan bandana merah membatasi rambut yang terurai dengan poninya yang dibelah dua. Matanya seindah Emerald. Di leher jenjangnya dihias kalung berbandul kecil dengan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna safir. Postur tubuhnya langsing, sangat cocok menjadi model. Tidak ada cacat atau bekas apapun di kulitnya, semuanya putih bersih.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkutik dengan bukunya menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia tak percaya, gadis ini mengalihkan dunianya. Rasanya sangat mustahil. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke sebentar, namun segera memalingkan wajah tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nona.." Kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei. Selamat pagi, namaku Sakura Haruno, berasal dari Tokyo yang pindah ke Konoha. Mohon bantuannya." Suaranya bagaikan nyanyian malaikat yang paling merdu. Semua cowok –bahkan cewek sekalipun– sangat terpesona oleh kecantikannya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Yak, Sakura-san.. kau bisa duduk dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, tolong angkat tanganmu." Pinta Kakashi-sensei. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya. Sakura berterimakasih pada Kakashi-sensei, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Satu jam pertama, mereka terus diam. Bukan karena canggung, tapi Sakura memang benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Tangannya begitu cepat menulis apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei, namun hasilnya tetap rapi. Setiap ada waktu lenggang, Sakura hanya membaca buku pelajaran. Setiap istirahat, Sakura selalu ke perpustakaan, membawa setumpuk buku pengetahuan ke meja di perpustakaan dan membacanya sampai habis tepat saat bel istirahat selesai.

"Bagaimana kesanmu duduk dengan cewek manis itu?" Tanya Neji, wakil ketua kelas Sasuke.

"Yak.. dia itu seperti mesin belajar… tiada hari tanpa membaca.. ralat.. tiada detik tanpa membaca." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku rela menukarkan semua MiniCar-ku agar bisa bertukar tempat duduk denganmu.." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak bisa… itu tempatku!" Kata Sasuke sambil memukul Naruto dengan buku.

"Eh… Sasuke menyukai gadis itu?" Kiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke tergagap.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. ma.. maksudku… aku…" Sasuke tidak bisa bicara.

"Mustahil! Pangeran kelas X-4 bisa jatuh cintaa!" Seru Chouji sambil terus melahap kripik kentangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kiamat! Ampunilah dosa-dosaku, Kami-sama!" Seru Kiba sambil bersujud.

"Bumi sudah tidak punya gravitasi!" Shikamaru tak kalah berlebihannya.

"Kalian semua... diam saja!" Seru Sasuke, karena banyak yang melihat tingkah mereka. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Sasuke karena bergaul dengan orang gila seperti ini.

"Kalau kupikir, cocok saja sih… Dia cantik, Sasuke tampan. Dilihat dari tingkahnya, ia pasti pintar! Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Kalian berdua sama-sama berkulit putih nan bersih." Kata Neji, "Maaf saja, daripada kau bersama Ino. Ino itu.. errr.. ya, menurutku kurang sepadan denganmu."

"Iya, betul juga.. aku tetap akan setia kepada Temari.. Jadi Sakura buat Sasuke saja.. hahaha…" Shikamaru tertawa tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahu menyukainya atau tidak, kalian jangan bertingkah seperti itu!" Seru Sasuke, semburat merah muncul di mukanya yang putih.

Shikamaru, Neji, dan Chouji serta Kiba masih saja menggoda Sasuke. Tapi hanya Naruto yang diam saja dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Sebentar lagi, perang dingin akan mulai seperti perang dingin Amerika Serikat dengan Uni Soviet dulu. Kali ini perang dalam… mendekati seorang cewek yang susah didekati kah?

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya belajar tanpa henti selama 3 harinya selesai karena mendapat nilai jelek saat test matematika oleh guru privat-nya. Yak.. hanya karena mendapat nila 9,8 dalam skala 10 saja, ia sudah pusing tak keruan. Biasanya ia selalu mendapat 10. Betapa mengerikannya guru privat Sakura itu, saudara-saudara.

"Halo, Haruno-san!" Ino yang sangat SKSD langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membaca novel.

"Oh.. halo.. Namamu…" Sakura tampak seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. Mata emeraldnya tetap menatap mata safir Ino.

"Namaku Yamanaka.. Ino Yamanaka.. Panggil saja Ino." Kata Ino dengan bangga, "Namamu Sakura Haruno kan? Salam kenal ya…"

Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Ino, "Salam kenal juga…" Katanya kemudian berkutik dengan novelnya lagi.

"Bagaimana duduk dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku belum sempat berinteraksi.. Kemarin aku harus belajar sehari tanpa berhenti.. yaah, sebagai hukuman." Kata Sakura, kemudian memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

"Dia memang agak dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia baik koq.. Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Ino dengan hati-hati.

"Hmm.. sejujurnya.. aku tidak tahu.. Bahkan yang namanya cinta pada seseorang saja aku belum pernah.." Kata Sakura sambil bangkit, "Yah.. aku harus mengembalikan buku ini. Aku pergi dulu, Yamanaka-san." Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Ino.

_Baguslah! Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke menyukaiku.. _Pikir Ino. Ya, Yamanaka satu ini sangat mencintai teman kecilnya. Siapa sih yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Uchiha.. kecuali Haruno satu itu. Kalau sampai Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, tamatlah Yamanaka Ino. Sakura adalah saingan terberatnya.

Ino segera keluar kelas, mencari Sasuke. Ia hendak menanyakan tentang Sakura kepada Sasuke. Yap, Ino pasti segera menemukannya. Di atap bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya (?).

"Sudahlah, kau menyukainya, Sasuke.. tidak usah dipendam lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta, tapi mungkin dialah cinta sejatimu!" Seru Kiba.

Ino yang notabene suka GR pun kembali kumat. _Jangan-jangan.. Aku?! _Ino kegirangan sendiri mendengar obrolan para cowok.

"Aku harus memastikannya dulu.. Oh My, tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang cewek!" Seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Haha, lucu sekali! Baru kali ini Pangeran Es terlihat frustasi!" Seru Chouji.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, yang namanya cinta memang datang tiba-tiba.. Kau kuberi waktu.. err… 3 hari untuk memikirkannya.." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit dipaksakan, "Mungkin kau tidak begitu menyukainya.." Nada bicara Naruto terlihat begitu berharap. Namun kalau ia tidak bicara seperti itu, ia akan dicurigai.

"Kupikir juga begitu… sudahlah.. aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Kalian tidak jadi meminjam PR?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

Ino masih bergelut dengan kepercayadiriannya. _Yang Sasuke-kun maksud pasti aku! _Serunya dalam hati, _Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku setelah tiga hari nanti_, _Kyaa! Terima kasih Kami-sama! _Ino segera berjalan menuju kelasnya lagi. Ia kembali dipertemukan dengan sang ratu baru, Haruno Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi-sensei. Ino memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua murid tampak terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura. Ia mengakui kecantikan Sakura. Namun ia sudah percaya diri. Ia tidak menghiraukan lagi saingan beratnya itu.

Bel bordering nyaring, mengharuskan Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lunglai. Sejak kapan sang pangeran sekolah internasional itu lunglai? Ya, semuanya karena satu hal. Cinta…

Ia mendapati Sakura sudah ada di meja tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke kembali bersemangat, dengan tersenyum pula ia mendatangi tempat duduknya.

"Kupikir kau akan terus seperti kemarin, Haruno-san." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh.. aku akan gila bila seperti itu terus, Uchiha-san.." Kata Sakura, "Maaf kemarin aku mengabaikanmu."

"Tidak apa.." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian Kurenai-sensei masuk dengan buku Matematika-nya. Dimulailah pelajaran paling membosankan dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Kau sudah mengenal semua area di sekolah ini?" Tanya Sasuke di sela pelajaran. Kurenai-sensei sedang keluar kelas.

"Hemm.. kurasa sekolah ini terlalu luas untuk dikelilingi sendiri. Hah, aku mungkin baru menghapal ¼ -nya.." Kata Sakura, "Nanti juga kukenal sendiri."

"Mau kutemani nanti pulang sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati, "Itu tugas ketua kelas."

"Mengapa tidak wakilnya saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum miring.

"Kenapa harus wakil?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ahaha! Lupakan.. aku wakilmu yang baru. Tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang Hyuuga-san mengundurkan diri dan bilang bahwa aku penggantinya. Yah, aku tidak bisa menolak.. Kakashi-sensei juga sepertinya memohon." Kata Sakura, "Jadi, kapan kau akan menemaniku untuk berkeliling sekolah?"

_Terimakasih, Hyuuga Neji! You're my best friend ever! _Sasuke langsung riang. Ingin sekali ia ke depan kelas ber-gangnam style. Lalu ber-jaipong ria dan menjadi dancer dadakan. Namun apa jadinya kalau ia melakukan itu? Reputasinya akan hancur berkeping-keping "Hari ini aku bisa.. besok kemungkinan ada rapat pengurus kelas."

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih ya.." Senyum kembali terbentuk di bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Ino dari pojok yang kanan melihat kedekatan mereka sedari tadi. Rasa cemburu muncul sesaat, namun percaya diri kembali menguasainya. _Sasuke akan memilihku, jadi tenang saja.._ pikir Ino.

Pelajaran terasa lama sekali bagi Sasuke yang tak sabar akan pulang sekolah. Ia sangat ingin, berjalan berduaaa saja dengan Sakura. Sudah tak perlu 3 hari lagi untuk memikirkan apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura atau tidak. Ya, jawabannya ya! Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Bahkan ia tidak berbicara lagi setelah pembicaraan tadi.

_Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh kehilangan kata-kata! _Sasuke menguatkan dirinya yang gundah _Aku harus bisa mencari bahan obrolan ketika mengajaknya berkeliling nanti_.

Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga. Sasuke dengan sigap merapikan bukunya, kemudian member isyarat kepada Sakura untuk menunggu. Sasuke yang sedang membawa berkas-berkas Shizune-sensei diikuti oleh Ino.

"Hari ini main ke Game Center yuk.." Ajak Ino.

"Game Center? Menarik.. Tapi maaf, aku ada misi penting." Kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum senang kepada Ino.

"Misi penting? Hahaha, jangan ngaco lagi, Sasuke. Kita butuh refreshing setelah pelajaran Shizune ini.." Bujuk Ino.

"Kau ajak yang lain saja Ino.. Maaf ya, ada yang membuatku lebih fresh lagi daripada Game Center, dan ini tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang, hanya sedikit tenaga saja.." Kata Sasuke, kemudian masuk ke ruang guru dan menaruh berkas, ia kembali kepada Ino, "Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Ya sudah deh.. aku ke Game Center bareng Tenten saja.. dah!" Ino melambaikan tangan, dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke. Ino tidak ke Game Center. Ia ingin melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu, Haruno-san!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san, yak.. kita mulai darimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyibak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dari Gymnasium ujung sana?" Tanya Sasuke, "Lebih mudah lewat sana."

"Gymnasium? Benarkah? Apakah ada seperangkat alat senam disana?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya, tentu saja, juga seperangkat lengkap alat olahraga lainnya." Kata Sasuke senang. _Clue pertama, Sakura suka senam! _Batinnya.

Ino melihat mereka hanya tersenyum miris. _Kenapa Sasuke menyebutnya misi penting dan refreshing-nya? _Tanya Ino dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit meragukan kepercayaandirinya bahwa Sasuke menyukainya. _Jangan-jangan.. yang Sasuke maksud adalah Sakura? _Ino menyeka air mata yang hampir mengalir di matanya. _Tidak mungkin! Yang Sasuke maksud pasti aku! Kami sudah 15 tahun berteman! Aku yang akan dipilihnya, sedangkan Sasuke baru beberapa hari berteman dengan Sakura! Bahkan belum seminggu! _Ino segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei Ino, kemana saja kau?! Katanya kita mau ke Game Center!" Seru Tenten.

"Maaf, tidak jadi.." Kata Ino lesu.

"Ada apa sih? Kemarin kau senang sekarang kau lesu, ada apa? Sasuke kan sudah ada tanda-tanda suka padamu, waktu itu kau cerita padaku kan?! Apalagi yang kurang?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen saja.." Kata Ino.

Setibanya mereka di Ichiraku Ramen, dan memesan 2 mangkuk mie ramen, Ino memulai cerita.

"Tadi, aku mengajaknya ke Game Center. Ia bilang ia ada misi penting dan lebih membuatnya fresh dibandingkan game center. Ternyata, yang dimaksud misi penting itu adalah mengantar murid baru Haruno itu berkeliling sekolah. Aku pikir dia menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya, ternyata murid baru itu bisa menyingkirkan posisiku sebagai teman yang sudah 15 tahun bersama dan ia menggantikan posisiku! Aku lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke! Tidak adil!" Seru Ino.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Apa yang lucu, Ino?! Kau tidak tahu aku begitu sedih?! Harusnya Sasuke menjadi pacarku! Kenapa harus si Haruno sialan itu sainganku!"

"Tidak.. tidak ada memang, tapi pemikiranmu itu _childish_ sekali.." Kata Tenten, "Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Sasuke, ketika ada orang lain, dengan mudah kau berpindah hati."

"Tidak akan aku berpindah hati.. aku mencintai Sasuke sepenuhnya!" Seru Ino.

Tenten menghela nafas, "Aku tahu sifatmu.. sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat, Yamanaka?" Ia meminum jusnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tahukah kau, ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuhnya, kita harus mencintainya secara radikal. Kau membiarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain walaupun kau sakit hati. Itu mencintai orang sepenuhnya. Jujur saja, kau terlalu egois, Ino. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke?" Kata Tenten sambil meminum jusnya.

"Bukankah cinta itu harus egois agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan?!" Kata Ino.

"Tidak! Kau ini, sesat sekali teori cinta-nya. Tidak harus egois! Justru kau kejam karena egois. Kau bisa membuat orang yang kausukai menderita!" Kata Tenten, agak sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Tenten memang agak pemarah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku pasti akan menjadi pacar Sasuke! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Haruno sialan itu. Dasar sok cantik!" Seru Ino memaki Sakura.

Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas, melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang masih labil, padahal mereka sudah SMA.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Merasa sesuatu sedang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak sadar, langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.." Jawab Sakura, "Syukurlah, sekolah ini lengkap sekali. Aku tidak sabar pelajaran senam nanti."

"Baguslah.. sudah sore sekali, kau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. aku naik bus." Kata Sakura.

"Aku antar saja.. terlalu berbahaya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Benar-benar merepotkan kalau Uchiha-san mengantarku." Tolak Sakura, sekuat tenaga. Mukanya mulai agak panik.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan koq.. Ayo.. tidak baik wanita jalan sendirian sore-sore begini." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sakura hanya berpasrah. Yah, beruntung sebenarnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia sahabatku. Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik, namun sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku menyukainya…" Kata Sakura, "Aku suka dengan orang ceria seperti dia." Sakura tersenyum, pipinya memerah, "Kau mau membantuku untuk menjadi temannya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia harus berpikir 3 kali bahkan lebih untuk menjawab pertanyaan simpel itu. _Lihat! Betapa sia-sia perjuanganku hari ini karena hanya dibalas pertanyaan yang paling tidak mau kudengar! _Serunya dalam hati. _Tapi aku bisa dekat dengannya terus kalau membantunya, tapi apabila ia tetap tidak menyukaiku? AHH! Biarlah yang penting dia bahagia.._ "Ya, aku bisa membantumu, luangkan waktumu istirahat besok. Kau bisa menemuinya di atap."

"Benarkah?" Mata emerald Sakura bersinar-sinar, "Terima kasih Uchiha-san."  
"Uchiha bukan namaku.." Kata Sasuke agak dingin, "Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha hanya nama keluargaku."

"Jadi kau mau kupanggil apa, pantat ayam?" Tanya Sakura cuek, "Sikap dingin yang bisa membuat orang beku itu tidak mempan terhadapku, sayang sekali ya.."

"Oh, begitu? Dasar permen karet." Kata Sasuke membalas ejekan Sakura. Dan dimulailah perang adu ejek di dalam mobil di tengah kemacetan jalan itu.

Pagi hari keesokannya, kerongkongan Sasuke benar-benar kering. Adu mulut dengan Sakura adalah kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya karena tak ada kata berhenti untuk Sakura. Walaupun elegan, ternyata Sakura orang yang cerewet juga. Sasuke bersyukur bisa mengetahuinya. _Clue kedua, Sakura itu cerewet. _

"Oii.. Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu lesu?" Tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke, "Kau diam saja! Dasar pencoreng nama baik!"

"Itu sudah lama sekali Sasuke, kenapa kau terus-terusan membahasnya sih?!" Seru Itachi, sedikit emosi.

"Karena kaulah yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal, bodoh! Kelakukan kau yang rendahan bagi keluarga Uchiha itu! Menjijikan sekali. Aku lebih berharap tidak punya kakak." Kata Sasuke blak-blakan.

"Aku berusaha baik padamu, Sasuke.." kata Itachi, "Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku untuk bertengkar."

"Kau sendiri yang mengajakku bertengkar. Kau tahu? Dasar idiot, saham ayah bisa turun kalau berita itu tidak segera diklarifikasi." Kata Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka tidak akan tahu kebenarannya walaupun berita itu tidak diklarifikasi!" Desis Itachi.

"Oh ya? Buktikan! Selama 1 minggu wartawan terus menggebuk rumah kita! Itachi, kau… benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan! Tidak berguna!" Sasuke tak kalah galak.

"Siapa suruh gadis itu mau.." Kata Itachi santai.

"Bodoh, memangnya aku tertipu! Aku melihatnya sendiri, Itachi! Kau membiusnya dengan menukar minuman milikmu dan miliknya!." Bentak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu.. kau akan tahu rasanya tergoda nanti.." Kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak semurahan kau Itachi…" Desis Sasuke, kemudian menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu segera mengendarai mobil Porsche menuju sekolah.

Itachi hanya memaki adiknya dalam hati sambil melihat mobil Porsche itu melaju cepat.

Sasuke sejak tadi terus memaki kakak brengseknya. Betapa mengesalkan bukan, Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang baik-baik, tercoreng ketika berita besar tentang kakaknya meniduri seorang model top di hotel bintang lima! Betapa memalukannya hal itu. Dan Itachi bersikap biasa saja? Oh.. sungguh di luar dugaan!

Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sudah datang dan sedang belajar untuk persiapan ulangan Fisika, berkertas-kertas soal yang sudah dikerjakannya berserakan.

"Kau mengerjakan semua ini tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sampai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh, "Dan selesai, aku mengerjakan semuanya, dan semuanya benar.. sesuai dengan jawaban yang diberikan guru lesku.. Yah, kalau begini aku yakin bisa menghadapi Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal pembuat soal paling susah."

"Jangan sombong dulu, bodoh!" Sasuke tersenyum sambil memukul pelan kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya mengaduh sambil mengumpat.

"Kau selalu datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga, aku malas berlama-lama di rumah.." Kata Sasuke.

"Heh? Memang ada apa?"

"Aku bertengkar.. selalu… dengan Oniisan." Jawab Sasuke, "Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya."

"Hmm.. aku tidak memaksa kau menjelaskannya koq.." Sakura tersenyum, "Nanti jadi?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ajak aku bertemu Uzumaki-san.." Kata Sakura, "Di atap.. kau kemarin bilang mau membantuku.."

"Oh.." Air muka Sasuke langsung berubah, "Baiklah.."

"Hei.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Mau ikut?" Sasuke langsung tersenyum lagi, kini senyumnya agak dipaksakan.

"Hmm! Tentu… tunggu.." Sakura langsung beranjak pergi mengikuti sang pangeran Uchiha.

Agaknya pagi ini adalah pagi yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sang Yamanaka cantik satu ini. Ia samasekali belum belajar fisika karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke. Ia berencana menyatakan perasaannya hari ini, lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Bagaimana ini?! Orochimaru-sensei pasti bakal menyuruhku gangnam style di tengah lapangan full version karena nilai fisikaku jelek! Aku tidak mau dilihat Sasuke-kun!" Ino benar-benar frustasi. Ia menyambar tasnya, tidak lupa buku fisika-nya, kemudian langsung keluar rumah.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.." Ino menatap fotonya dan Sasuke waktu kecil, "Aku mungkin bilang 'Sasuke, aku menyukaimu sejak SMP. Jadilah pacarku!', tidak mungkin!" Wajah Ino sudah semerah tomat.. busuk.

"Ino!" Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Tenten rupanya.

"Tenten, selamat pagi." Ino tersenyum.

"Ah.. Fisika ya? Untungnya guru lesku mengajariku habis-habisan tanpa henti dan tetap sabar dengan otakku yang disconnected apabila belajar Fisika.." Kata Tenten, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Benarkah? Mungkin guru lesmu akan tidak masuk 2 minggu. Kerongkongannya terlalu kering untuk mengajarimu lagi." Ino tertawa.

"Kau bakal disuruh gangnam style kalau tidak mengerti.." Kata Tenten, "Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Sialnya, aku belum sama sekali memegang buku sejak kemarin!" Seru Ino frustasi. "Aku terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke-kun."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sudah lama, kadang-kadang saja sih. Dia juga suka memanggilku Ino-chan." Kata Ino senang.

"Benarkah?" Tenten tertawa kecil.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Yah, rasanya memang paling menyenangkan bersama sahabat, bukan? Mereka bisa menjadi tempat keluh kesah kita, asalkan kita juga mau menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya, apapun itu.

"Tuh, Sasuke sedang di kantin!" Seru Tenten, membuat Ino langsung melongo ke kantin.

"Mana?!" Tanya Ino.

"Itu dia sedang duduk.. dengan…." Tenten langsung berhenti, sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangan dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

Ino melihat ke tempat Sasuke duduk. Ya, tidak sendirian, ada si gadis Haruno disana. Mereka tertawa bersama, serius bersama, kemudian membaca buku bersama, mereka saling bercanda, ya, mereka melakukan apa yang Ino lakukan dulu dengan Sasuke. Sangat mengiris hati Ino melihat Sasuke bahagia sekali dengan Sakura dibandingkan dengannya dulu.

"Dengan Haruno Sakura.." Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ino langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Ino karena tertawa bersama Sakura. Sakura sendiri sampai memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena banyak tertawa. Bisa dipastikan sudah lama mereka bersama di kantin.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi.." Ino menyapa Sasuke.

"Ah! Yamanaka.. ah.. maksudku, Ino.. selamat pagi." Kata Sasuke setengah tertawa.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-san.." Sapa Sakura, hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Ino.

"Aku yakin kau sudah belajar dan mengerti.. tolong ajari aku!" Pinta Ino.

"Ajari? Ajari apa Ino?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Fisika, of course.." Jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kita belajar sama-sama lagi saja, Sakura-chan!" Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?! Lancang sekali kau, Uchiha.." Sakura sangat serius, tatapan matanya dingin, "Ah! Tidak apa.. Hahaha..." Mereka kembali tertawa, membuat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Sakura kan sudah belajar, kau ajari aku ya.." Pinta Ino lagi.

"Aku? Baiklah, Sakura-chan juga ikut ya.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm.. tentu.." Sakura tersenyum.

_Bagian menyesakkan adalah, ia bahkan tadi hanya menyebut namaku dengan nama keluarga.. kemudian ia memanggil Haruno sialan itu dengan sebutan Sakura-chan! Ia hanya boleh memanggil dengan embel-embel chan padaku saja! Tidak boleh pada orang lain! _Seru Ino dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah.." Ino menyerah.

"Ya sudah, ke perpustakaan saja.. Ayo.." Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak memedulikan Ino dan tatapannya hanya pada Sakura sampai-sampai hampir menabrak tiang 5 kali, tersandung batu 8 kali. Ino kesal sekali, Tenten hanya bisa menjaga jarak.

"Nah, yang ini caranya bagaimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino menunjuk bukunya.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Cara yang ini sama saja dengan cara nomor 103 tadi… Katanya kau sudah mengerti.." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar agak kesal, namun kembali seperti semula ketika Sakura angkat bicara.

"Yamanaka-san, agar bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah, Yamanaka-san mulai saja dengan mencatat apa yang diketahui dan apa yang ditanya, dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah menentukan rumusnya.." Kata Sakura.

Ino hanya ber-oh ria dengan tatapan tidak suka. _Kenapa jadi Sakura yang mengajari! _Keluh Ino dalam hati. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan bukunya, menunjuk buku dan tertawa lagi.

"Sasuke.. kalau yang ini?" Tanya Ino lagi, sembarangan menunjuk soal.

"Astaga! Kau sedang gila, Ino? Cara ini sama saja seperti cara nomor 98! Kau juga bilang sudah mengerti!" Sasuke lagi-lagi terdengar kesal.

"Pakai saja rumus Q, Yamanaka-san… soal itu menunjukkan bahwa yang ditanya adalah Q karena yang diketahui adalah m, c, dan delta T. Baru mencari yang lainnya." Kata Sakura santai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Haruno-san.." Kata Ino pelan agar Sakura tidak mendengar. Yamanaka satu ini memang munafik.

Tanpa sadar, bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring, membuat Ino panik seketika. Tapi kepanikannya tidak bisa membuat Sasuke khawatir seperti dulu. Kepanikannya justru menjadi bahan tertawaan Sasuke. Ino sangat kesal. _Haruno sialan itu sudah merubahnya 180°! _Seru Ino dalam hatinya.

Mereka masuk ke kelas mereka, beberapa orang mengeluh, hampir semua orang panik. Hanya dua orang gila di meja nomor 2 dari belakang baris 1 yang sedari tadi tertawa tanpa henti. Pangeran Uchiha dan Putri Haruno.

"Lihat, mereka akrab sekali ya.. padahal saat hari pertama, mereka diam saja.." Sasuke mendengar omongan murid sekitar tempat duduknya.

"Aku rela menukar semua game-ku demi bertukar tempat dengan Uchiha itu sekarang.."

"Sasuke-san beruntung sekali!"

Nah, saudara-saudara, hanya satu yang sama sekali tidak berkutik sejak tadi. Uzumaki Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yah.. tatapan cemburu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sahabatnya ini juga cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto.." Suara Kiba menyadarkan Naruto yang bengong menatap Sakura, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Heh? Hahaha.. aku tidak apa-apa.. aneh saja melihat Teme yang begitu bahagia dengan Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto gelagapan.

"Iya ya.. Sasuke jadi terasa hangat. Padahal dulu ia dingin sekali.. Aku hampir beku karenanya." Kata Kiba, "Sakura hebat. Dia merubah Sasuke menjadi lebih baik."

Pintu kelas terbuka.. yak.. sensei alay Konoha International School yang satu ini, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, masuk membawa tumpukan soal, "Yak! Masukan buku kalian, taruh tas kalian di depan (Memangnya lagi ujian?), Taruh hape kalian di kantung ini." Orochimaru-sensei mengangkat sebuah kantung, "Jangan ada kertas apapun! Melirik sedikit anda dapat 0 tanpa remedial. Yah, kalian tahu.. aturannya seperti biasa.. tidak ada coretan sama sekali!" Orochimaru-sensei mengedarkan soal.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berbisik. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sasuke. _Aku.. dipanggil dengan embel-embel kun olehnya! _Sasuke nge-fly, terbang ke langit ke-7.

_You're so lucky, Sasuke.. _Sasuke memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil tersenyum gila (?). Dengan secepat kilat ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang dia anggap mudah itu, sampai-sampai pen yang digunakannya pun terkejut hingga macet.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sibuk mengerjakan. Poninya yang jatuh dan matanya yang menatap soal sangatlah mempesona, membuatnya semakin keren. Sesekali Sakura menyibak rambutnya, membuat pipi mulus nan porselennya membuatnya makin cantik.

"Hei! Uchiha.. Kau ini.. kalau sudah selesai periksa kembali! Jangan ngeliatin Haruno-san terus! Kalau suka, bilang!" Seru Orochimaru-sensei, membuat seisi kelas meledak, beberapa orang mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyontek. Sakura tidak menghiraukan, ia terus memperhatikan soalnya. Ino dengan kesal menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. _Dasar sok cantik! Sok cari perhatian! _Umpat Ino dalam hatinya.

"Yak! Kumpulkan!" Seru Orochimaru sembari melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna emas (bukan berarti dari emas). Keluhan-keluhan pun langsung terdengar.

"ArrgH! Sial! Aku bahkan hanya mengisi satu nomor!" Keluh Ino frustasi. Dilihatnya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tertawa-tawa, _Mereka pasti selesai! _Pikir Ino, ia mendengus kesal, kemudian memperhatikan Tenten dan Neji yang mengobrol akrab. _Hanya aku yang sedih sendiri.. _Ino mengumpat, kemudian merapikan kertas coretannya yang berantakan di meja.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap.

"Ah! Soal itu… soalnya sama seperti yang diberikan guru lesku.. aku tentu bisa mengerjakannya. Kau sendiri bisa mengerjakannya bukan, Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja.. Tapi mungkin kau akan merebut posisiku sebagai murid terpintar nanti.."

"Mungkin.. maaf ya.."

Sasuke tertawa, "Untuk apa minta maaf.. bodoh, prestasi itu persaingan.." Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Ino yang sedari tadi diam di sebelahnya, "Kau sendiri, bisa?"

"Aku? Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke, aku tidak pernah berhasil dalam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei." Jawab Ino.

"Hahaha, memang ciri khas Ino, ya… dasar Ino.." Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa Ino, tapi usahamu kurang.. coba saja kau sedikit lebih berusaha lagi, pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei tidak ada apa-apanya.." Kata Sakura, kemudian Sasuke tertawa lagi. Ino hanya merengut kesal.

Mereka bertiga sampai di atap. Dilihatnya Kiba dkk sudah ada di sana. Termasuk Naruto.

"Ah.. Uzumaki-san.. maksudku.. Naruto.." Suara lembut Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Eh.. selamat siang, Haruno-san." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Naruto menatapnya heran, "Ingat apa?"

"Kupikir kau masih ingat.. ternyata tidak." Sakura memegang leher jenjangnya, menarik sesuatu keluar dari sana. Kalung safir. "Ingat kalung ini? Kau juga mempunyainya, Naruto."

Naruto memegang lehernya, matanya terus menatap Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan kalung dari bajunya. Kalung yang bentuknya sama seperti Sakura, kalung safir. "Ahh! Kau… ternyata itu kau!" Seru Naruto senang.

"Haha.. akhirnya kau ingat juga.. siapa lagi yang warna rambutnya _soft pink_ selain aku, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sakura, dipeluknya gadis itu, "Sudah lama sekali! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali pada awalnya."

"Akupun tidak.. tapi beginilah.."

Sasuke kesal melihatnya. Melihat Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Melihat wajah Sakura penuh harapan di hadapan Naruto. Melihat Mata Naruto yang sangat meyakinkan bahwa, dirinya merindukan sosok Sakura. Mereka berdua tampak serasi. Kiba dkk menyadari itu, hanya bisa diam tak ikut campur.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Oh.. Maaf, Teme.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Dia, Sakura.. Sakura Haruno, sahabatku sejak kecil, bahkan sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Kami berjanji untuk selalu bersama lewat kalung ini. Kalung safir yang indah ini, pemberian Ayahku.."

"Sudah lama sekali, sampai kau hilang tiba-tiba, Naruto!" Sakura memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali…" Naruto tersenyum hangat.

_Sakura ternyata menyukai Naruto! _Seru Ino dalam hati, _Baguslah! Aku punya kesempatan mendekati Sasuke-kun! _ "Reuni yang menyenangkan! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan ganda.. atau, Shikamaru dan Temari mau ikut? Bagaimana dengan Kiba dan Hinata?"

"Ke..kencan?" Sakura dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan, "Kami kan.. belum…"

"Kencan itu tidak harus sudah berpacaran kan! Teman juga bisa.. Bagaimana? Hari ini sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke Aquarium Konoha. Bagus 'kan? Hari ini kudengar juga pulang cepat." Kata Ino semangat.

"Aku tidak ikut.." Kiba menjawab, Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui.

"Huft.. baiklah.. kita berempat saja.. seru kan?" Ino terlihat sangat semangat, yaa… tentu saja.. rencananya akan berhasil, menurutnya, apabila direncanakan kencan ganda.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke Aquarium Konoha." Kata Sakura, "Rencana Ino boleh juga.."

"Hmm.. Kau mau, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ikut!" Seru Sasuke, kemudian berbalik. Ino hendak menahan, namun Sakura menahannya lebih dulu.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura, kemudian membawa Sasuke menjauh dari Ino dan Naruto, "Kau bilang mau membantuku! Ikutlah, kumohon! Aku tidak mau hanya berdua!" Sakura berbisik.

"Aku tidak mau Ino ikut! Dia itu.. sejujurnya.. tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis ganas di luar sana!" Sasuke berbisik.

"Yah.. tapi kan dia sahabat kecilmu!" Sakura frustasi, kemudian ia menarik Sasuke kembali kepada Naruto dan Ino, "Sasuke mau ikut!" Serunya tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ino girang bukan main dalam hati. _Kalau Sakura dengan Naruto, berarti.. aku… Sasuke.. KYAAA! _"Baiklah! Pulang sekolah, kumpul di gerbang dulu ya."

Hari yang amat buruk bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Harus berpasangan dengan Ino dan.. harus melihat kemesraan tak langsung dari pasangan Sakura dan Naruto. _Great! What the hell is today? _Gerutu Sasuke. Begitu ia sangat tidak ingin bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, bel itu pun dengan tanpa dosanya berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga. Yah, Sasuke tergelak lesu di sebelah Sakura yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke Aquarium konoha.. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin sesegera mungkin bumi menelanku.." Sasuke menjawab malas.

"Nee, kenapa begitu? Menyenangkan bukan? Bukankah kau menyukai Ino?" Tanya Sakura tanpa dosa. Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, Sakura.. yang kusukai hanyalah ka…" Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya, membuat Sakura penasaran, "Lupakan.." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdua sedangkan Naruto dan Ino sudah menunggu di gerbang.

"Lama sekali, ayo pergi.." Naruto merangkul Sakura, meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke di belakang.

"Ayo, Sasuke.." Kata Ino, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang disusul oleh Sasuke.

Yak, saudara-saudara, bisa dilihat betapa hebohnya pasangan NaruSaku, sedangkan betapa sepinya pasangan SasuIno layaknya kuburan. Sakura menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati betapa cepatnya dia dan Naruto berjalan, meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Yamanaka-san, Sasuke, Kalian lama sekali!" Gerutu Sakura. Tangannya yang merangkul tangan Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal dan buru-buru berjalan ke samping Sakura. Kini Ino sendirian tanpa pasangan.

_Haruno sialan itu! Betapa playgirlnya dia! Dasar jalang! _Ino mengumpat dalam hatinya, mempercepat langkahnya kemudian kembali berjalan normal di sebeah Sasuke. Namun halangan demi halangan mencegahnya berdiri di sebelah Sasuke (contoh halangan : tiang.. orang.. blabla.) dan ia pun akhirnya berdiri di samping Naruto. Yak, kini pasangan NaruSaku menghalangi pasangan SasuIno.

"Lihat Naruto, dulu kita pernah memancing ikan itu!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah ikan kakap besar.

"Ahaha! Kau masih ingat ya.. ikan itu, pernah melompat ke dalam sepatumu, Saku-chan!" Naruto menunjuk ikan kecil.

Percakapan yang paling tidak mau didengar pangeran Uchiha kita, adalah percakapan memori indah NaruSaku. Ya, siapa yang mau mendengar percakapan yang membuat kita kesal, cemburu dan sedih sih? Sasuke menatap seekor ikan yang pernah dipancingnya di Danau Lie di Taman Raku Utara Konoha. _Rasanya aku tidak sendirian waktu itu.. _Sasuke mengingat memorinya sendiri.

"Ingat tidak, ikan itu pernah kita pancing di Danau Lie bersama anak lain? Anak yang rambutnya biru hitam itu.." Seru Naruto, mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Ahh.. itu.. iya ya.. anak itu menyenangkan sekali.. ia bisa memancing ikan itu.." Kata Sakura, "Kalau dilihat dari rambutnya, anak itu mirip Sasuke ya.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura, "Jangan-jangan anak itu kau ya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan! Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke berbohong. Ia ingat jelas, melihat Naruto, tapi ia tidak melihat Sakura. _Lebih baik memori itu dipendam saja. _

"Benarkah… waktu itu kau beruntung, Sakura-chan. Anak itu menolongmu yang hampir tenggelam kan?!" Kata Naruto.

"Iya, dia baik sekali yaa.. berani basah." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang.

Wajah Sasuke berubah. _Jadi.. anak yang waktu itu kutolong itu.. Sakura? _Sasuke memegangi bibirnya. Yah, kalian.. bisa menebak kan apa yang dilakukannya? _Astaga, tidak mungkin! Untung saja aku tidak mengaku tadi! Aku tidak melihat rambut pinknya karena kotor terkena rumput dan lumpur danau! _Sasuke langsung merubah raut wajahnya takut dicurigai. Ino melihatnya curiga.. gagal deh usaha Sasuke agar tidak dicurigai. _Jangan-jangan anak itu benar Sasuke.. _Pikir Ino. _Ah.. tidak mungkin.. _Ino kembali normal dari rasa kecurigaannya. Ia kembali menikmati ikan-ikan "berterbangan" di aquarium di sebelah Sasuke.

Ino terus nyerocos tanpa henti pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak mendengarkannya. Headset tercantol di kedua telinganya, dengan mata tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto, aku lapar sekali, kita makan yuk.."Ajak Sakura menarik tangan Naruto ke sebuah food court. Dan ia memilih ramen.

"Sakura-chan masih ingat saja yang kusuka!" Seru Naruto girang, lalu mereka memesan 2 mangkuk ramen special.

"Sasuke, Yamanaka-san, kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura, "Tapi kalian boleh memilih yang lain kalau kalian mau."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sasuke memilih yang lain saja." Kata Ino angkat bicara setelah hening yang cukup lama, "Ayo Sasuke!" Ia menarik lengan Sasuke menuju tempat lain.

"Kau jahat Naruto.." Sakura angkat bicara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.." Naruto menatap mata emeraldnya dengan mata safir-nya lekat-lekat, "Aku bermaksud kembali.."

"Ya.. bahkan kau tidak mengenaliku saat aku masuk kemarin.."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau itu kau, maaf.."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sakura tanpa dosa.

Naruto yang sedang minum, hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pipinya memerah, kemudian bicaranya menjadi gagap, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Berlebihan sekali, "Belum, memangnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haha.. tidak apa.." Kata Sakura, "Aku hanya menanyakannya… orang sepertimu seharusnya cepat laku."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertawa, namun tawanya seperti dipaksakan, kecanggungan kembali menghantui. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura sungguh berubah, dari gayanya berpenampilan, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan lain-lain. Dari yang dulu bisa dengan mudahnya ia tindas (wow, kejam kali Naruto), sekarang sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang disukai banyak cowok.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu pacar?" Sakura langsung menggeleng sambil tersenyum santai, "Aku sedang malas memikirkan cinta.."

"Masa muda kita sangat singkat… harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin." Naruto tertawa, "Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Gai-sensei."

"Ohh.. sensei rambut mangkuk itu?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, aku…" Sakura menegakkan badannya, dengan wajah tegas ia menatap Naruto, namun tetap berselimut kelembutan. Ia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun saat itu ia dikagetkan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Yamanaka-san memesan apa?" Tanya Sakura langsung, ia tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Naruto terang-terangan.

"Aku memesan Sushi Roll, Sasuke hanya memesan jus tomat." Kata Ino, "Lagipula apa enaknya jus tomat?"

"Kau tidak tahu sejarahnya.." Kata Sasuke tersenyum, "Yang pasti tidak akan kuberitahu."

Ino sangat senang, berkat pembicaraan jus tomat, ia bisa kembali seperti biasa dengan Sasuke. Tertawa, bercanda, dan akrab. Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Namun raut wajahnya segera berubah.

_Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak minum soda! _Seru Sakura dalam hati, _Aku kan sedang haid… ah! Bahkan aku lupa meminum obat penambah darah! Pantas saja sedari tadi terasa pening! Hell yeah! Kekuarangan darah. _Sakura merogoh tasnya, tempat biasa ia menaruh obat. _Gawat! Aku lupa membawa obatnya!_

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap wajah Sakura bingung. Sakura yang sedikit terkejut langsung menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak! Hahaha.. tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sakura tersenyum namun senyum dipaksakan. Sakit nyeri haid dan pening merupakan kombinasi penyakit yang baik karena tubuh Sakura yang kekurangan darah karena malas memakan sayur ber-zat besi. Yah… Sakura memang keras kepala.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Muka Sakura pucat. Warna kulit Sakura memang hampir terlihat pucat tapi tetap saja kelihatan pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Heh? Tidak! Aku tidak sakit.. sedari tadi aku sehat, bukan?" Tanya Sakura riang.

"Wajahmu pucat, Sakura.." Sasuke menegaskan nada suaranya. Tanpa sadar tangannya langsung memegang dahi Sakura, mengukur panas. Yah, tahu sendiri siapa yang tidak suka perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Sakura, kan?

"Sasuke berlebihan! Aku lebih dari baik.." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita sudah selesai makan, sebaiknya melanjutkan kemana?"

"Ke Game Center!" Seru Ino semangat.

"Boleh juga.. ayo kita ke Game Center..!" Sakura tersenyum riang, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi bersama Ino menuju Game Center.

"Sakura yang menjadi riang adalah Sakura yang sakit.." Kata Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Teori.. berdasarkan kenyataan bahwa dalam keadaan sehat ia tidak akan seriang itu. Seperti di kelas biasanya. Riangnya palsu.. dibuat-buat." Kata Sasuke menjabarkan teorinya.

"Kau memang perhatian.." Kata Naruto, "Seandainya aku bisa memperhatikannya sedetil itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus banyak berlatih, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menyusul Sakura Ino yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Sasuke pulang dengan lesu. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati Itachi kakaknya yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia pergi melewatinya begitu saja sampai ia berhenti karena panggilan kakaknya.

"Hei, Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Pulang malam sekali, habis dari mana kau?" Tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Sasuke segera naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang merupakan istananya di rumah itu. Ia membuka kemejanya, lalu merebahkan badannya dan melempar kemejanya dengan asal. _Lelah! _Serunya dalam hatinya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan wajah Sakura. Tersenyum, tertawa, serius, semuanya terpahat dengan sempurna di otaknya. Padahal sebelumnya ia mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta muncul di antara dirinya dan Ino, sahabatnya. Benih itu segera mati, dan tergantikan dengan benih yang lebih sempurna ketika kedatangan Sakura Haruno dalam kehidupannya yang pahit. Seorang gadis biasa, dengan wajah nan bidadarinya, mampu mengubah hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha menjadi lebih manis.

_Wajahnya begitu familiar. Aku melihatnya dimana? _Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Ia pernah melihat wajah macam Sakura. _Atau mungkin wajahnya pasaran? TIDAK! Tidak mungkin! _ Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian melihat ponselnya menyala-nyala. Mention Twitter. Dibukanya akun Twitternya, kemudian ia membelalak melihat ponselnya.

SakuraMissCherry Thanks For Today.. SasukeUchiha NarUzuma InoBeautifulGirl.

Sasuke memilih pilihan Retweet.

SasukeUchiha Thanks For Today Too… RT SakuraMissCherry Thanks For Today.. SasukeUchiha NarUzuma InoBeautifulGirl.

Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya. _Miss Cherry… Nama yang lucu… _Pikir Sasuke. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ingin sekali ia bergangnam style di kamarnya semalaman karena menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sakura di Game Center ketika Naruto dengan berat hati harus pulang karena urusan keluarga. Ino pun harus pulang karena mesti belajar karena nilainya yang seperti not lagu nada rendah.

_Aku menyukaimu, Sakura… Bukan! Bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu. Cinta mati padamu. _Seru Sasuke dalam hatinya. _Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya! _Sasuke meyakinkan batinnya, _Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya kepadaku? Bukankah ia menyukai Naruto? Shit! Damn it! _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia berharap dapat menyihir Naruto menjadi kodok dan membuat Sakura menyukainya. Kemudian melenyapkan segala penghalang cintanya dengan pedang yang sangat tajam. Kemudian ia akan… Wait.. Sasuke memukul dahinya, melenyapkan pikiran bodoh dan terlalu jauh dan terlalu muluk itu.

_Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Konoha International School.. _Batin Sasuke, _Apa dia akan mengisi acara nanti? _Sasuke kemudian membuka dompetnya, melihat sejenak fotonya dengan Ino. _Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.. _Ia tersenyum sarkastik, kemudiania mengambil foto itu dan menaruhnya di laci, kemudian menggantinya dengan foto Ia dan Sakura yang tadi di cetaknya di foto stiker. _Ini baru bagus! _Ia sangat bangga pada dirinya. Ia menyimpan kembali dompetnya ke dalam tas, kemudian beranjak mandi. Aroma maskulin langsung memenuhi ruangan kamarnya ketika ia selesai mandi. Dengan masih telanjang dada, ia menyiapkan buku yang harus dibawanya besok, laporan untuk acara HUT KIS, dan tak lupa.. lirik lagu yang dibuatnya untuk dinyanyikan ketika HUT KIS nanti, bersama band-nya, BackBone.

Bayangan Itachi kembali berkelebat ketika ia melihat foto stiker yang dibuatnya bersama Sakura tadi di Game Center. _Kenapa Itachi? Apa hubungannya sih? Kenapa bukan Naruto? _Gerutunya. Ia terdiam sesaat. Miss Cherry. _Aku pernah mendengar model top yang diberi julukan Miss Cherry, masih SMP tapi sudah sukses._ Ia mencoba mengingat, namun gagal. Ia sama sekali jarang menonton televisi, apalagi tentang model-model tenar masa kini. Yap, Itachi kakaknya itu selalu memonopoli televisi.

Pikirannya dipenuhi lagi oleh bayangan Itachi. _Si brengsek itu.. _Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Terasa pening sekali. _Si brengsek itu seharusnya diusir saja dari sini. _Sasuke beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil kaus biru tua, memakainya asal-asalan namun pasti, kemudian lagi membanting badannya ke kasur. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Mimpi indahnya ditemani sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. _Tahu begini, aku tidak akan menyetujui Ino pergi ke Game Center! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia tidur, tapi ia harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk rapat OSIS dalam rangka acara HUT Konoha Internasional School.

Sakura menyalakan TV-nya, kemudian membanting diri ke sofa dengan tangan memegang banyak kertas. Ia meraih remote TV kemudian menyalakannya.

_"Model TOP SMP kita, yang dijuluki Miss Cherry telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia model. Kenapa? Masih belum terkuak alasannya sebab Miss Cherry sendiri telah menghilang dari Tokyo. Keluarganya pun tidak membuka mulut mengenai keberadaannya. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa Miss Cherry sang model top itu mengemban pendidikan di suatu tempat. Sayang sekali, karena kariernya sedang memuncak, dan penghasilannya mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Kami sangat mengharapkan Miss Cherry hadir karena terbukti bahwa keberhasilannya membuat remaja muda lainnya terdorong untuk sukses dalam waktu muda juga." _

Suara reporter tempat biasa ia berkarir dulu terdengar asing di telinganya. Ia menghela nafas. _Sudah! Sudah selesai karirku, Ms. Hann._ Kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia mengganti channel, ia kemudian menaruh asal remote TV lalu fokus kepada berkas yang dipegangnya dari ketua OSIS, Temari-senpai.

JADWAL ACARA

Pembukaan Doa oleh seksi rohani OSIS : Yukari Minami

Pembukaan pidato oleh Kepala Sekolah : Tsunade

Pidato oleh Ketua OSIS : Temari No Sabaku

Penampilan band Infinity

Lomba..

Penampilan Band BackBone

Penampilan Piano Ino Yamanaka

Penampilan drama musikal dari kelas X-1 – X-4

…

_Drama! Benar juga! Aku belum memberitahu Sasuke tentang dramanya! _Sakura panik. _Kelas X-4 akan menampilkan drama apa? Seharusnya dia sudah tahu! Dasar Uchiha. _

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya. Ia segera mencari nomor ponsel Sasuke. Ia meneleponnya, namun tetap tidak diangkat. Tahu sendiri, sedang apa Uchiha yang satu itu kan? Terlena dalam mimpi.

Sakura dengan frustasi menaruh ponselnya asal dan segera membuka laptop biru tuanya, menancapkan modem bentuk flashdisk dari SmartFren (numpang promosi). _Cari saja deh di internet! _

Dimulailah malam paling sibuk bagi Sakura.

Sasuke terbangun ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Ia bangkit, kemudian dengan malas membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin pagi masuk memenuhi kamarnya. Ia mengecilkan suhu AC-nya, kemudian meraih handuk yang tergantung di gagang pintu lemarinya. _Aku malas sekolah! _ Gerutunya sambil menguap lebar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian (mandi lama amat, kaya cewek), ia keluar dengan semerbak wangi yang maskulin. Ia segera mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya, memakainya, kemudian mengecek semua di kamarnya aman dan damai sentosa, kecuali tempat tidurnya yang tak pernah dirapikannya. Tak lupa mengunci jendela, mengambil ponsel dan berkas-berkas OSIS yang tak sempat dibacanya kemarin malam.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, mengunci pintu, dan turun tangga sambil terus membaca berkas OSIS-nya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mencapai tangga terakhir. _Drama musical?! _Serunya dalam hati. Ia langsung terhuyung lemas seakan sesuatu telah memukulnya keras.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Kau menonton semalaman?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, "Aku tidak sudi membayar mahal listrik."

"Tenang, aku yang membayar.." Kata Itachi, kalem. "Aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai.."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Sasuke, "Aku tidak sudi menjadi tempat curhatanmu."

"Tenang. Singkat saja.." Kata Itachi, "Ia seorang top model SMP Tokyo. Entah sejak kapan ia menghilang, dan orangtuanya bilang bahwa putrinya itu sedang mengemban pendidikan di suatu tempat."

"Jangan-jangan…" Muka Sasuke memucat, "Top model itu yang kauhamili?!"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menghamilinya, aku menggunakan kondom, Sasuke.." Seru Itachi, namun ia kembali kalem, "Aku menyukainya, sayang sekali ia tidak menyukaiku."

Sekilas Sasuke teringat Sakura, entah mengapa. Begitu tiba-tiba, seakan itu adalah clue untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya top model yang identitasnya sama sekali tidak diketahui, yang ditiduri oleh Itachi.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, siapapun dia.." Desis Sasuke, "Ah! Manusia rendahan sepertimu, mana bisa mendapatkan cinta lagi setelah berita itu, walau klarifikasi beritanya memuaskan beberapa pihak, namun tak semua puas."

Itachi berkata sesuatu, namun tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke pergi menuju garasi, menekan sebuah tombol di dinding untuk membuka pintu garasinya, kemudian membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche-nya, dan melesat menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya ia di sekolah, satu yang dicarinya adalah Sakura. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, mendapati Sakura gelisah sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, dengan bersamaan mereka berseru.

"DRAMA MUSICAL?!"

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke? Kelas ini bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang drama itu! Bisa-bisa Kakashi-sensei mendamprat kita karena tidak menyiapkan kelas ini!"

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan baru menyadari bahwa akan ada drama musical di acara nanti!"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan, "BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya itu. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Semalam aku mencari tentang drama musical.. Aku tahu ini akan aneh, alay, norak, kampungan, dan kekanak-kanakan, dan tidak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan anak SMA, tapi tak ada lagi yang lebih mudah dari ini." Kata Sakura, memasang headset dan memakainya satu, ia menyerahkan sebelahnya lagi, lalu member isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk memakainya. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama drama musical yang diputar Sakura sambil melihat layar ponsel Sakura.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau drama ini kau bilang alay, namun aku setuju kau bilang kekanak-kanakan." Kata Sasuke, "Tapi aku yakin ini akan membuat guru-guru tercengang. Terutama karena banyak yang bisa bermain musik di kelas kita."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mematikan videonya, "Kapan kita harus memperlihatkan ini? Aku sudah punya teksnya, tinggal di-copy saja."

"Mulai hari ini!" Sasuke tegas, senyumnya licik. "Aku tidak peduli mereka bakal bilang apa, tapi latihan akan dimulai hari ini!"

"Ka..kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk tegas, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura, bersama-sama mereka menghadap sang wali kelas, Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku… setuju denganmu, Haruno. Lebih baik latih kelas kalian secepatnya. Drama ini akan menjadi drama terbaik sepanjang sejarah KIS!" Seru Kakashi-sensei, gila. Untung saja baru dia yang datang.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kau harus memaksanya, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka keras kepala seperti batu, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kau harus bisa melunakkan mereka, Haruno."

"BAGAIMANA KALAU MEREKA TIDAK MAU BERLATIH?" Sakura dan Sasuke bertanya bersamaan.

Kakashi berdiri tegap, dengan gaya sok jagoannya, "Biar aku yang memaksa mereka!" Tampangnya benar-benar seperti seekor kerbau liar siap menyeruduk siapapun yang menghalanginya. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Sakura tidak mengedipkan matanya melihat guru itu bergaya seperti mau menjadi Hulk.

"Aku serahkan segala urusan drama padamu, Sakura, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi, "Kalau soal murid, biar aku yang tangani."

"Siap!" Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan ruang guru, takut Kakashi-sensei benar-benar berubah menjadi Hulk.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kelasnya, dimana para murid sudah banyak yang datang, hampir semuanya sudah datang, tak terkecuali Ino. Sasuke mengambil spidol, menulis besar-besar di papan tentang latihan dan drama.

"Drama musical? Buat seperti High School Musical saja!" Seru seorang cewek.

"Ah membosankan!" Cowok-cowok mengeluh.

"Tapi, kalau drama musical ini, tidak semua akan ikut.." Kata Sakura.

"Memang seharusnya begitu!" Sasuke berbisik, "Mana mungkin mereka semua ikut. Temari-senpai kan bilang kelas diwakili berapa murid saja untuk drama ini. Kau tidak dengar?"

"Temari berkata sebaliknya, bodoh! Mereka semua harus berpartisipasi.. Ah, mereka bisa jadi kelompok paduan suara di belakang sana untuk awalan dan akhiran, beberapa cowok bisa ikut paduan, dan cowok lainnya menyiapkan panggung kita nanti yang ribetnya luar biasa." Sakura menegaskan, dibalas anggukan Sasuke sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baik, drama musical ini untuk mengisi acara HUT KIS nanti.." Kata Sasuke dengan suara lantangnya, "Aku sudah menentukan dramanya, bersama Sakura tentunya. Latihan nanti akan kita pergunakan untuk mendengarkan drama tersebut, kemudian memilih peserta yang akan ikut. Mengerti?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, "Kau saja yang menjadi peran utamanya."

"Heh? Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Halo, peran utamanya harus dikuncir dua berambut panjang. Kenapa tidak Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa harus Ino? Kau sendiri berambut panjang, kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau menjadi si Happy Singer.." Kata Sakura sambil melihat teks, "Suara beratmu cocok untuk peran itu.."

"Hah? Aku tidak mau!" Seru Sasuke.

"Jangan bawel! Tidak ada yang lain, dari suaranya saja, kau sudah pantas, tidak ada lagi yang lain. Belum lagi mungkin latihan nanti kita harus menyertakan Shizune-sensei, ia kan guru les vocal dan musik. Biar adil."

"Baiklah… nanti biar kupanggil. Dia guru yang baik, dia pasti mau." Kata Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi nyaring, mereka semua segera duduk di kursi masing-masing, kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang diperlukan.

"Aku yakin kau menjadi Happy Singer." Kata Sakura.

"Aku lebih yakin lagi kau akan menjadi si Alice." Balas Sasuke.

"Tenten akan menjadi Crazy Tea Time and Hatter."

"Naruto menjadi Busy Rabbit."

"Siapa yang menjadi Invisible Cat?"

"Itu sulit."

Sasuke sangat menunggu bel pulang. Tentu saja, ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu sebagai anggota OSIS bersama Sakura, cinta pertamanya. Mereka berdua akan menjadi koordinator kelas mereka untuk drama. Yah, satu hal yang tidak baru bagi Sakura, namun ini sangat baru bagi Sasuke yang tak tahu menahu soal musik. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menulis, _Rambut Alice yang seharusnya memang sewarna dengan Ino, tapi menurutku yang pantas menjadi Alice adalah kau, Sakura. Sebab ini tidak menyangkut kemiripan dengan Alice namun bagaimana kau menyanyikan dan menghayatinya. Ino paling payah dalam hal ini, sebaiknya ia tidak usah tampil atau aku akan didamprat Kakashi karena tidak memuaskan, _pikir Sasuke sambil membayangkan drama akan kacau bila Ino menjadi peran utama.

_Sasuke-kun! Tolong pilih aku menjadi peran utama! _Ino memohon sambil menatap Sasuke, seakan ingin mengirim telepati. _Dan pastikan kau menjadi peran utama kedua setelah aku, kita bersama-sama! _Ino memohon dengan sangat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hati dirinya kalau tidak ikut bermain bersama Sasuke cinta pertamanya itu. _Aku cocok sekali menjadi Alice, tinggal mengikat rambutku menjadi dua, dan memakai baju maid putih dan biru langit, jadilah Alice! Ah, aku pasti terpilih._

_Aku kan lebih baik menjadi Red Queen, _pikir Sakura, _Memainkan peran antagonis lebih mudah! Aaaah! Tak bisa kubayangkan aku harus menyanyi nada tinggi lagi setelah… _Sakura menghentikan pikirannya, ia murung. _Setelah… itu. _Ia melanjutkan kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa pahit masa lalunya. Terlalu pahit untuk ditelan, padahal sebelumnya manis sekali. _Red Queen lebih baik untukku! Atau bahkan aku memilih menjadi paduan suara untuk lagu awal dan akhirnya. Sasuke memang bodoh! Ino kan lebih baik.. suara bicaranya bagus.. pasti ia bisa nada tinggi Alice yang.. err… yang bisa memutus pita suara. _

Yak, tiap murid memikirkan peran yang akan mereka capai nanti. Ino yang ingin menjadi peran utama, Sasuke yang ingin Sakura menjadi peran utama, Sakura yang ingin menjadi peran antagonis atau bahkan tidak main sama sekali, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua tidak sabar. Drama memang menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Tiga jam pelajaran terlewatkan, dan mereka istirahat. Sasuke menyuruh mereka merahasiakan rencana mereka. Drama musical yang diambil Sakura memang tak begitu terkenal, namun bila diketahui kelas lain, kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengikuti, dan kelas X-4 yang akan dikatakan plagiat. Apalagi mereka kelas yang terakhir tampil. Bahaya sekali!

"Sudah bicara dengan Shizune-sensei?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah, ia bilang dengan senang hati ia akan mendampingi kita."

"Dia memang baik.."

"Kau sudah meng-copy teksnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sudah, tadi aku pergi ke toko alat tulis KIS."

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Sasuke terkejut, "Padahal aku belum memberitahu."

"Itulah hebatnya petualang sejati," Seru Sakura membanggakan diri.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semua orang di kelas menoleh ke arah dua orang gila di pojokan yang sedang makan. Mereka berdua hampir tersedak makanan sendiri. Ino menatap mereka berdua tak suka.

"Mereka selalu berdua, menyebalkan.. Haruno sialan itu telah membuat Sasuke melupakan diriku, bahkan aku belum mengobrol sepatah katapun dengan Sasuke hari ini.." Gerutu Ino kepada Tenten.

"Kalau mereka jodoh, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Kata Tenten.

"Akulah jodoh Sasuke!" Seru Ino, "Pasti begitu."

"Belum tentu sahabat kecil yang sudah 15 tahun berteman bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ino-chan.." Kata Tenten, "Sudahlah, kau ini.. egois sekali. Sebenarnya kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya atau tidak sih?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sasuke-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah dewasa!" Tenten ikut terbawa emosi, kemudian ia menenangkan diri. Untungnya teriakan mereka tidak didengar yang lain, "Kau.. terlalu kekanak-kanakan, Yamanaka! Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, biarlah dia bahagia. Kalau kau terus begitu, namanya EGOIS. Apa perlu aku eja? E-G-O-I-S. Kau benar-benar manusia ter-egois yang pernah kutemui. Kau hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanmu! Bahkan kebahagiaan orang yang kau suka kau abaikan begitu saja"

Tenten segera membereskan bekalnya, kemudian bangkir berdiri, "Terserah kau sajalah, Yamanaka bodoh. Aku tidak peduli lagi.. Yamanaka memang seharusnya di-cap sebagai keluarga ter-egois! Bah, mereka semua hanyalah anjing-anjing yang lapar akan kebahagiaan sendiri sehingga tidak mementingkan orang lain!" Tenten segera pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tajam nan merdu itu.

"Brengsek kau Tenten! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" Seru Ino emosi. Ia melihat Tenten yang pergi menjauhinya, dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak punya sahabat lagi, selain Sasuke, yang kini direbut Sakura, dan Tenten yang kini tidak lagi berpihak padanya. Dilihatnya lagi Tenten yang mendatangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke, yang tak tahu menahu soal pertengkaran Ino dan Tenten.

_Haruno brengsek itu, merebut Sasuke! Sekarang merebut Tenten! Benar-benar harus kutumpas dari bumi! Bah, dasar jalang! _Umpat Ino dalam hatinya. Ia membereskan kotak bekalnya, kemudian memasukannya asal ke dalam tas dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Halo, Haruno-san!" Seru Tenten dengan senyum manisnya, senyum alami yang penuh kehangatan persahabatan, yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada Ino.

"Halo, Tenten-san.." Kata Sakura, "Panggil saja aku, Sakura." Ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Ino?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah malas dengan keegoisannya." Kata Tenten, "Aku ingin mencari suasana baru juga. Aku jarang sekali mengobrol dengan Sakura."

"Boleh, silahkan saja.." Sakura menyambutnya hangat. Tenten senang sekali, karena Ino sebaik apapun tidak pernah sebaik Sakura. _Kau pantas kalah dari Sakura, Ino brengsek! _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Sakura-chan!" Bisik Tenten di sebelah Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tenten-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menceritakannya pulang nanti, ketika latihan drama selesai, oke? Kebetulan rumahku searah dengan rumahmu." Kata Tenten.

"Uhmm.. baiklah.. Kutunggu ya." Kata Sakura tersenyum lagi.

_Aku akan membeberkan segala keluhmu kepadaku, Ino! Ya.. aku akan berusaha Sasuke mendengarnya juga. Dengan begitu, kau akan dibenci Ino! Ah, karena kau, aku jadi pendendam._ Pikir Tenten, _Aku sangat mendukung Sasuke dengan Sakura, Ino. Kupikir mereka lebih cocok dibandingkan kau dengan Sasuke. Maaf ya.. persahabatan kita sudah berakhir. _

Semua murid terlihat begitu antusias. Proyektor disiapkan, akan dihubungkan dengan ponsel Sakura. Sasuke tiba dengan Shizune-sensei. Mereka semua memastikan semua murid sudah pulang, atau memastikan semua gorden mereka tertutup dan pintu mereka terkunci.

"Ini adalah drama musikal yang menurutku paling mudah dipelajari karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih.." Kata Sakura, "Silahkan dinikmati."

Ia menekan pilihan _Play_ di ponselnya, dan dimulailah drama tersebut. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sesekali mereka bersenandung ria. Shizune-sensei pun turut menikmatinya. Semakin lama mereka terlihat semakin serius memperhatikannya. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, drama tersebut habis.

"Dramanya sepertinya seru.."

"Biasanya kan menampilkan Cinderella ataupun Snow White. Kudengar kelas X-2 menampilkan Cinderella."

"Kelas X-1 menampilkan Red Riding Hood."

"Kelas X-3 menampilkan Snow White, seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kita memang beda! Kita yang terbaik!"

Sakura senang mendengar apresiasi positif dari murid-murid kelas mereka. Ia sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengan drama musikal itu.

"Bagus sekali drama yang kau pilih, Sakura-chan, kau sudah membagikan teks-nya kan?" Tanya Shizune-sensei.

"Tentu sudah, sekarang, sesuai jadwal, diadakan pemilihan peserta, Shizune-sensei. Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik yang terpilih." Kata Sakura.

"Kau dan Sasuke juga ikut, bukan?" Tanya Shizune-sensei lagi, "Semua harus ikut.."

"Eh.. itu.. Ano…" Sakura speechless.

"Yaa! Sakura dan aku juga ikut.." Sasuke langsung angkat bicara, Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Baguslah! Sekarang, kita adakan pemilihannya." Kata Shizune-sensei.

Pertama-tama, mereka akan ditanya mengenai peran yang ingin mereka mainkan. Satu orang boleh memilih dua atau lebih peran, namun perannya nanti akan ditentukan oleh seberapa baik orang itu memerankan peran A atau peran B. Yah, berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka semua menampilkan yang terbaik. Shizune-sensei pun, walaupun sudah sore dan ia tidak biasa pulang sore, tetap menikmati. Kehangatan senyumnya menghibur semua orang sehingga mereka semua tak menghiraukan kelelahan mereka dan hari yang sudah mulai sore.

"Sudah cukup, aku telah menyusun data-datanya. Aku akan membacakannya." Suara lembut Shizune mengheningkan kelas. Mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing, kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Shizune-sensei."

"Kaito, Yukari, Minami, Chiwakki, Saionji, Yuuto, Mia dan Mai bersaudara, Kuro, Naito, Sasa, dan Sasaki, kalian akan masuk menjadi paduan suara pembuka dan penutup. Khusus untuk penutup, kalian semua akan bernyanyi bersama pemeran inti. Kalian juga bernyanyi ketika adegan Alice yang bertemu Red Queen, tahu 'kan?" Yang namanya disebut Shizune-sensei mengeluh, namun mereka tetap senang mereka dipilih untuk pembuka dan penutup serta pertengahan hampir penutup.

"Kazuto, Kazuya, Kaizaki, Akira, Natsuno, Natsume, kalian akan berurusan dengan panggung, dibantu oleh Ai, Shino, Shiho dan Karen. Dan juga beberapa pengurus sekolah, kalian tidak akan kerja sendirian begitu saja." Kata Shizune. Mereka ber"oh" ria tanda kecewa, namun mereka tetap semangat karena berperan penting dalam latar drama, Shizune memang pandai mengambil hati orang dengan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, ini adalah peran intinya. Dengarkan baik-baik." Shizune memperbaiki kertasnya yang berantakan di tangannya, " Pemeran Alice, adalah…" Ia terhenti sejenak, melihat banyak orang yang sangat gugup dan penasarna, "Pemeran Alice adalah… Sakura Haruno."

Sakura kaget sekali namanya dipanggil. Ia terhuyung, punggungnya menabrak papan tulis, "A..Aku? Alice?" Raut wajahnya amat tak bisa ditebak.

"Tentu saja, Sakura, siapa lagi.. Suaramu tinggi, merdu, bagus.. sesuai dengan Alice yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa di Musicland, bukan?" Shizune meyakinkan.

_Haruno lagi Haruno lagi! Sialan anak itu! _Gumam Ino.

"Ti..tidaaak! Aku tidak usah jadi pemeran utama seperti itu.. Ah! Yamanaka-san lebih cocok menjadi pemeran utama daripada aku.. kalau boleh, aku menjadi Invisible Cat saja!" Seru Sakura.

"Eh? Mana Yamanaka.." Shizune mencari Ino. Ino segera mengacungkan tangannya senang.

"Kamu mau menjadi pemeran utama?" Tanya Shizune.

"Mau!" Seru Ino semangat.

_Tidak.. tidak.. Ino sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa, Shizune-sensei! _Teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau menjadi Invisible Cat ya.." Kata Shizune melanjutkan, "Yang menjadi Happy Singer adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hah?! Aku? Aku lebih baik menjadi penata panggung saja!" Seru Sasuke.

"Kita main bersama-sama saja, Sasuke!" Seru Ino, "Pasti seru!" _Karena ada adegan kami berdekatan dan berpegangan tangan di video tadi! _Ino menambahkan dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Suaramu pas sekali dengan Happy Singer.. tidak bisa digantikan lagi.." Kata Shizune, melihat Sasuke pasrah, ia melanjutkan, "The Hatters, Ruuka.. Red Queen-nya, Tenten."

Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah dirinya benar-benar tidak memerankan peran utama. _Tidak boleh sampai memerankan peran utama.. gawat kalau masuk TV.. bisa-bisaa.. kejadian itu.. keberadaanku.. aah! segalanya terkuak! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia sebagai Invisible Cat tidak akan terlalu terlihat karena latarnya malam, terlebih ia akan memakai baju serba hitam ungu nanti. Yang akan banyak disorot adalah si pemeran utama, pasti.

"Terima kasih, Haruno.. aku memang ingin sekali peran utama." Kata Ino, sambil tersenyum, namun senyum paksa dan licik, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Huh.. pemeran utama saja sombongnya selangit.." Kata Tenten di sebelah Sakura, "Harusnya tidak kau tolak peran utama itu, Sakura-chan!"

"Ma..maaf.. hehe.. aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian." Kata Sakura, tersenyum bersalah, "Tenten enak sekali.. jadi peran antagonis.. aku kepengin.."

"Kau lebih cocok peran protagonist, Sakura. Oh ya, Sasuke mana? Kita bertiga harus pulang sama-sama!" Seru Tenten semangat.

"Memangnya kenapa harus pulang sama-sama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ia juga perlu tahu apa yang nanti aku kuberitahu padamu, Sakura-chan.." Kata Tenten, "Ah, itu dia! Hei, Uchiha!"

Sasuke merasa dirinya terpanggil, kemudian menengok ke sumber suara. Tenten dan Sakura menatapnya sambuil tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke membalas senyum, kemudian segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita mesti, wajib, kudu, harus pulang bersama-sama!" Kata Tenten, "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu!"

"Kalau ceritanya tidak panjang, lebih baik kita ke KFC sebentar.." Kata Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah.. ayo!"

"Jadi apa yang mau kauceritakan, Ten?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini semua, soal Ino." Kata Tenten, "Aku akan menceritakannya. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, aku punya banyak bukti."

"Mulai saja, jangan bertele-tele." Kata Sasuke sambil melahap spageti-nya.

"Begini.. Sasuke, sebelum Sakura-chan masuk KIS, kalian berdua dekat sekali, kan? Sampai pernah disangka berpacaran. Ino menyukaimu, sejak SMP kelas 8, ia selalu curhat padaku tentangmu. Ia begitu percaya diri, kau menyukainya juga."

_Aku sempat menyukainya, tapi… sama sekali bukan rasa suka sebenarnya.. _Pikir Sasuke.

" –Namun sejak kedatangan Sakura-chan, kalian menjadi renggang bukan? Ino marah sekali terhadap Sakura, bahkan ia sepertinya akan berbuat sesuatu kepada Sakura. Ia sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke, sehingga ia tidak terima kau menyukai Sakura padahal kalian sudah 15 tahun bersama. Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke.. Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana kalau Ino brengsek itu sudah melaporkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap seseorang. Orang tuanya pasti sangat memanjakannya, karena Ino nekat sekali. Sekali permintaannya tidak dituruti, ia akan bunuh diri. Nekat sekali bukan? Tapi tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak? Waktu itu dia mau bunuh di…"

" –Semuanya hanya sandiwara, Sasuke!" Seru Tenten, "Dari minum racun tikus waktu itu sampai sekarang, semuanya sandiwara. Ia tidak benar-benar meminumnya, itu hanya botol kaca yang dibelinya di tempat kaca, kemudian ia menempelkan stiker racun tikus dan mengisinya dengan teh hitam. Selesai! Bahkan yang narkoba itu, hanyalah tepung! Astaga, bodoh sekali yang percaya."

"Tidak mungkin! Ino membohongiku juga artinya!" Seru Sasuke. Sasuke percaya? Berarti bodoh.

"Ya.. Ia sudah sangat kesal terhadap Sakura-chan. Ah! Benar-benar. Orangtuanya akan bertindak, mau tidak mau, pasti. Dan Sakura-chan harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang dicintai Ino. Tapi, Sasuke. Kau juga harus berhati-hati. Ino bisa saja mengancammu –walaupun kau orang yang disukainya– ataupun melakukan hal buruk."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tenten-chan?!" Seru Sakura, "Aku sangat menghargai kekhawatiranmu dan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu memberitahu semuanya, tetapi kau sendiri juga akan dalam bahaya, bukan?!"

"Entahlah.." Tenten merenung, "Kita bertiga harus berhati-hati. Menghadapi Ino sama seperti kau menunggu seekor ayam bicara padamu dengan berbagai bahasa manusia. Ino keras kepala, manja.. dan yaah, kau tahu.. ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri. Ia akan menyuruh pesuruhnya, atau pelayannya, bahkan menyewa pembunuh bayaran pun masuk dalam daftar."

"Menyeramkan!" Seru Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui itu! Ino selalu melarangku bermain di rumahnya. Kupikir ia orang yang baik, ternyata…"

"Ternyata dia sejahat iblis, bukan?" Tenten melanjutkan, "Dan.. Aku ingin bicara padamu, Sakura."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ino pernah menyuruhku mencari tahu tentang dirimu.." Kata Tenten. Sakura mulai panik, "Kau.. kau adalah model top yang menghilang dari Tokyo, kan?"

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati, dirinya menatap Sakura yang juga sama terkejutnya, bahkan lebih terkejut dari tikus yang terkejut-kejut. "Apa benar? Kalau memang benar, aku tidak akan membeberkannya kepada siapa saja. Tidak hanya janji, tapi aku bersumpah.. Maksudku, kami berdua bersumpah!" Seru Tenten.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Akhirnya, Sakura menghela nafas, mengangguk. Yang paling kaget adalah, Sasuke. _Dia..!_

_ "Tenang. Singkat saja.." Kata Itachi, "Ia seorang top model SMP Tokyo. Entah sejak kapan ia menghilang, dan orangtuanya bilang bahwa putrinya itu sedang mengemban pendidikan di suatu tempat." _

_ "Jangan-jangan…" Muka Sasuke memucat, "Top model itu yang kauhamili?!"_

_ "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menghamilinya, aku menggunakan kondom, Sasuke.." Seru Itachi, namun ia kembali kalem, "Aku menyukainya, sayang sekali ia tidak menyukaiku."_

_ Tidak mungkin! _Sasuke menghilangkan flashback kata-kata Itachi, _Tidak mungkin.. Sakura..!_

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun!" Seru Sakura. Pipi porselennya dibasahi air mata, membuat Tenten merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun, Saku-chan!" Seru Tenten, "Maaf aku bertanya begitu."

Sakura tersenyum, memegang pundak Tenten, "Tidak apa-apa, Tenten-chan. Aku berterimakasih sekali kepada Tenten-chan karena mau memberitahukanku tentang Yamanaka-san dan mau menjaga rahasiaku." Tenten membalas senyum Sakura, mengangguk mantap. _Sakura memang gadis yang baik.. _Pikir Tenten.

"Oh ya, besok kita harus berlatih lagi. Shizune-sensei yang bilang." Kata Sakura, "Invisible Cat tidak terlalu rumit, Tenten-chan Red Queen kan?"

"Iyaa.. Dan Sasuke adalah Happy Singer. Cocok sekali.." Seru Tenten, dan mereka berdua tertawa minus Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Kata Sasuke, "Besok Shizune-sensei akan mendengarkan suara kira masing-masing. Kalau soal suara, Ino memang bersuara tinggi. Tapi kalau sudah urusan melakoni, aku yakin Shizune-sensei menyesal telah memberikan peran utama pada Ino."

"Tajam sekali bicaramu, Sasuke." Kata Tenten, "Memang benar sih, Ino tidak bisa apa-apa soal drama."

"Kita lihat saja besok.."

To Be Continued

Maaf yaa kalau jeleek..

maklum masih amatiran.. hiks..

maaf para senpai yang kecewa berat atau para readers lainnya yang kecewa ngeliat fic saya..

oh yaa. disini drama musikal yang dimaksud itu Alice in Musicland-nya Vocaloid.. lucu lho.. hehe.. ntar saya kasih lyriicnya.. (emang ada yang minta ya?)

Read and Review pleasee

supaya saaya lebih maju.. kritik ttg apapun, kritik detail dicari!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuNaru (friendship) , dll

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Complicated ©

Chapter 2

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut ketika hendak memasuki gerbang KIS. Ia gugup, namun masih tetap dengan gaya elegannya. Semua murid memandang kagum padanya, walaupun tampangnya tampang frustasi. Tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan naskah drama musikal Alice in Musicland.

Ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, lalu melangkah dengan tegap sambil fokus menghadap depan dan tetap terlihat serius. Sakura memang gadis yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Pintar, cantik, anggota OSIS, mungkin akan ada lagi kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya. Kita ikuti saja ceritanya oke? (Author mulai ngocol).

"Sakuraaa!" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Yak, Tenten si Red Queen berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan sudah bisa menyanyikan bagian Invisible Cat?" Tanya Tenten, "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, ajari aku menyanyi not setengah!"

"Hahaha.. baiklah, aku menaruh tas sebentar di kelas, sehabis itu kita ke ruang perpustakaan. Pasti masih kosong." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Dibalas senyum lebar Tenten.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di perpustakaan yaaa.." Kata Tenten sambil berlalu. Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah kelas. Dilihatnya hanya ada seorang. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke tidak mempelajari nyanyian Happy Singer?" Tanya Sakura, "Memang gampang sih sebenarnya.."

"Yaaaah, kau tahu sendiri, mereka *nunjuk cewek-cewek di luar kelas* bakal melting kalau aku latihan disini." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Kita belajar bareng-bareng yuk.." Ajak Sakura, "Aku juga akan mengajarimu kalau kau mau. Tenten minta diajari."

"Kau bisa vocal?" Tanya Sasuke, "Sejak kapan?"

"Seorang model harus pintar vocal!" Seru Sakura bangga, namun sedikit murung, "Ayo! Kita ke perpustakaan."

Sasuke mengangguk senang. Ia segera mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berlalu. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun, sikap tegap dan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Lihat, mereka serasi sekali!"

"Aku berpikir Ino serasi dengan Sasuke-san, ternyata tidak! Haruno-san lebih serasi dengan Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke dan Sakura-san memang keren!"

Sasuke hampir ngakak mendengar kata-kata orang di sekelilingnya sedangkan Sakura tidak mendengar atau bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan perpustakaan, disana sudah ada Tenten.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Saku-chan!" Seru Tenten, "Sasuke juga mau ikut latihan?"

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Semakin ramai semakin asyik!"

Sakura mulai mengajari Tenten cara menyanyikan bagian Red Queen. Ia lelah, sebenarnya, namun ia menikmatinya. Mengajari orang adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena dengan begitu kau diakui lebih unggul, diakui lebih senior, dan sebagainya yang membuatmu bangga akan dirimu sendiri. Ketika orang yang kau ajari berhasil nanti, kau akan tertawa saking kau bangga akan dirimu karena berhasil mengajarinya sampai dia benar-benar sempurna. Dan sifat itulah yang disukai Sasuke dari Sakura, selain dari fisik dan dari akademik Sakura yang begitu cemerlang.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang mengajari Tenten. Anggun, elegan, lembut namun tegas. Kedewasaannya dan cara berbicaranya yang menyemangati. Senyum dan tatapannya yang begitu memikat. Rambut ikalnya yang terurai lembut dan panjang. Benar-benar bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi mencari cinta sejatinya.

"Ne, Tenten, kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm!" Tenten mengangguk semangat, "Akhirnya aku bisa juga, setelah semalaman aku berlatih ditambah latihan denganmu. Terimakasih ya, Sakura-chan!" Tenten menghambur memeluk Sakura, yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dengan Ino. Pelukan persahabatan yang begitu hangat.

"Haha, sama-sama, Tenten, aku senang mengajarimu.." Kata Sakura, "Sasuke juga sudah mengerti kan?"

Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata setelah sekian lama ia bermimpi, "Ah.. Ya.." Jawabnya dengan agak panik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke kelas…" Kata Sakura.

Ino berjalan lunglai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa hampir tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya baju dan rambut panjang Ino.

"Lihat, itu Yamanaka-san yang dikabarkan bermusuhan dengan Tenten-san sahabatnya.."

"Yamanaka-san? Orang yang dibilang serasi dengan Uchiha-san itu. Astaga, aku sangat tidak setuju ia berpasangan dengan Uchiha-san."

"Yamanaka-san tidak cocok dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun memiliki sahabat kecil yang begitu memalukan."

"Astaga, Tsunade-sensei akan menyuruhnya mandi kembang selama 3 hari 3 malam melihatnya begitu berantakan."

Ino kesal sekali diejek orang-orang. Ia menatap orang-orang tajam, namun jalannya tetap lunglai sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming ataupun berhenti membicarakannya.

_Haruno sialan dan Tenten brengsek itu benar-benar harus ditumpas habis! _Seru Ino dalam hatinya, _Mereka merebut segalanya dariku! Terutama Haruno! Sialnya kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi selama beberapa bulan ke San Fransisco. Sial! Aku tidak bisa minta tolong pada mereka. _

Ino pergi ke toilet, kemudian mengeluarkan sisir dan alat make up-nya. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya, dengan gaya baru, dibiarkan terurai. Kemudian ia memakai bandana berwarna biru muda sesuai warna matanya dengan hiasan pita kecil. Ia memoles wajahnya dengan krim muka dan bedak kemduian memakai lipgloss rasa leci, eyeshadow biru tipis dan perona pipi warna pink pucat. Dan kini ia sangat cantik.

Merasa percaya diri, ia keluar dari toilet menuju kelasnya. Ia mendengar tawa membahana dari dalam kelas. Ia masuk ke kelas sambil mencari sumber suara.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-san." Sapa Sakura, namun tidak dihiraukan Ino. Ino langsung menaruh tasnya dan hendak pergi.

"Hei, Ratu KIS menyapamu dan kau sama sekali tidak bergeming? Rakyat jelata macam apa kau?!" Seru Tenten berlagak layaknya kepala pelayan Kerajaan yang, bisa dibilang taraf hidupnya diatas rakyat jelata, yang sedang memarahi rakyat jelata yang tidak hormat. Sasuke dan Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak diselingi tawa mungil Sakura.

Ino mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal tak tertahankan pada mantan sahabatnya itu. "Diam kau, Tenten brengsek!" Serunya kemudian pergi dengan kaki dihentakkan.

"Kau membuatnya marah.." Kata Sakura, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa peduliku?" Kata Tenten sambil menghapus airmata karena tertawanya.

"Good Job, Tenten!" Seru Sasuke.

"Heh? Sasuke jadi begitu bersemangat ya!" Seru Tenten, "Sasuke jadi lebih terbuka dan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya."

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi muka Sasuke yang putih mulus. Matanya menatap Tenten terbelalak. "Pasti Sakura-chan yang merubahmu yaa?!" Tenten melanjutkan godaannya, "Sakura-chan memang ajaib sekali!"

"Biasa saja koq, Tenten-chan berlebihan!" Kata Sakura, "Dia berubah karena dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi buktinya, sejak Sakura-chan masuk kelas ini, ia berubah drastis.." Kata Tenten, "Ternyata kehangatan Sakura-chan mencairkan hatinya yang beku."

"Astaga, Tenten-chan, kau berbakat menjadi penulis puisi. Kata-katamu benar-benar puitis." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Mereka kembali menghiasi kelas dengan tawa kegembiraan mereka.

Sasuke benci pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran itu membuatnya menguap lebar di sebelah Sakura yang sedang menulis.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu, jujur saja, aku membenci pelajaran Sejarah." Kata Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau menyukainya," Sakura kembali menulis namun tetap berbicara, "Sejarah itu sebenarnya mengasyikkan, kalau kau melihatnya dari segi yang berbeda."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menguji Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu banyak hal dari Sejarah. Percayalah.." Kata Sakura, "Seperti, apakah jaman dinosaurus dulu, buaya tetap kecil seperti sekarang?"

"Ya.." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Salah, jaman dinosaurus dulu, buaya itu sebesar bus."

Sasuke terhenyak mendapati jawabannya salah. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian mencoba untuk mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah dengan hati senang. Namun yang paling ditunggunya adalah pulang sekolah, dimana ia dan Sakura akan menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih karena harus mengkoordinasi latihan bersama-sama. Ia memperhatikan Sakura di sebelahnya, yang sedang menulis-nulis di buku catatan.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran Sasuke lewati dengan hati… biasa aja. Ia berkali-kali menatap jam tangannya, ketika jam pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, dan seperti biasa ia sudah mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Matanya hanya terpaku pada jam, berusaha memajukan jarum jam dengan pikirannya seperti seorang magician, bedanya magician satu ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan pikiran. Setiap detiknya tak pernah ia lewatkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena seperti biasa, Sakura tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ia menghela nafas lega sekali ketika bel berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga. Kakashi-sensei kemudian meninggalkan kelas, dan murid-murid bersiap menyiapkan naskah mereka dan mulai berlatih satu sama lain, memamerkan kehebatan nyanyian mereka, beberapa menyiapkan sketsa panggung yang nanti akan dibuat.

"Hebat!" Seru Sakura, membuat Sasuke kaget, "Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan seantusias ini. Pastikan semua murid kelas lain pulang, aku ingin memanggil Shizune-sensei."

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak sambil merapikan asal-asalan (ngerapiin tapi asal-asalan?) bukunya dan menjejalkannya asal-asalan pula (?) ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia pergi.

"Naruto, temani aku ke ruang guru ya.." Pinta Sakura dengan tatapan mata memohon. Diserang tatapan manis begitu, Naruto enggan menolak (padahal dari awal emang gak akan nolak), ia tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Sakura, menyamakan langkah mereka, dan mereka mengobrol ria.

Mereka berjalan bersama seperti sepasang kekasih ke ruang guru, memancing banyak pertanyaan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Haruno-san koq sama Naruto sih?"

"Iya, gak sepadan.. Sasuke-san mana ya?"

"Jangan-jangan lagi bertengkar, atau bahkan sudah putus?"

Komentar-komentar yang berkicauan itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sakura yang tumben-tumbenannya saat itu pendengarannya sedang tajam. Ia menatap Naruto, takut-takut. Namun Naruto tersenyum cemerlang di sebelahnya, dan keraguannya menghilang seketika. Ia membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum manis nan bidadarinya, kemudian masuk ke ruang guru.

"Ah, Shizune-sensei!" Sakura menghampiri Shizune-sensei yang sedang duduk.

"Hari ini ada latihan lagi? Aku baru saja mau kesana.." Kata Shizune lembut. Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Ah, yaa.. hari ini ada latihan. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Sasuke untuk memastikan murid-murid pulang." Kata Sakura, "Seharusnya ia sudah kembali.."

"Baguslah, lebih cepat memulainya lebih baik.." Kata Shizune-sensei akhirnya. "Kita mulai latihannya ya.."

Murid-murid rusuh kembali ke tempat duduk mendengar langkah kaki high heels Shizune-sensei terdengar. Mereka memegang naskah masing-masing. Pintu terbuka, dan Shizune serta Sakura dan Naruto masuk bersama. Naruto kembali ke tempat duduk, Sasuke bangkit dan menemani Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke dengan wajah percaya dirinya.

"Baiklah, selamat siang anak-anak. Kalian tahu, hari ini kita akan mulai latihan. Aku memilih memulainya dengan.. kelompok paduan suara terlebih dahulu." Kata Shizune, membuat kelompok paduan suara menegang. Shizune mengisyaratkan kelompok paduan suara untuk maju, "Yang lainnya, silahkan berlatih sesuai peran masing-masing. Nanti aku akan membantu kalian dan mungkin akan mengubah beberapa peran.." Terdengar keluhan dari sebagain murid.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya, yang sekelilingnya sudah kosong karena para murid bergabung dengan murid-murid di pojok kanan. Sakura menghela nafas, hendak mengambil suara, dan Sasuke mengacaukan segalanya.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura, agak kesal, "Aku ingin berlatih!"

"Oh.. maaf." Katanya sambil duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" Tanya Sakura menyelidiki, ketika ia merasa Sasuke terus memperhatikannya ketika ia bernyanyi.

"Ti..tidak!" Sasuke berusaha memperjelas suaranya, "Aku hanya… takjub melihatmu bernyanyi."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. _Ia memujiku? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura yang memerah membuat Sasuke sadar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, cepat-cepat ia memanggil Tenten untuk mengubah suasana aneh ini.

"Untung saja aku bukan kelompok paduan suara.." Suara lantang Tenten mengagetkan Sakura, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau telinga Shizune-sensei bisa setajam serigala ketika mendengar suatu kesalahan." Kata Tenten melanjutkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura, "Padahal kupikir ia mudah ditipu dengan kelembutannya.."

"Kupikir juga begitu.." Kata Sasuke, "Naruto mana?"

"Berlatih… Busy Rabbit kurasa. Itu sulit, karena nadanya begitu cepat. Tapi hanya Naruto, kupikir, yang bisa memerankannya." Kata Sakura.

"Kau sudah menghafal bagianmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri? Sejujurnya, kalau mau bagus, kau harus berlatih berdua dengan Ino. Kalian kan akan berduet.."

Tenten terhenyak, "Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi." Bisik Tenten pada Sakura, membuat Sakura bingung, "Karena kau sudah menghafal bagianmu, bagaimana kau membantu Sasuke berlatih?" Kata Tenten dengan suara amat memohon.

"Aku.. tidak yakin bisa…" Kata Sakura.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa!" Seru Tenten, "Ayo berlatih!"

Sasuke ingin sekali bergangnam style.. tapi dirinya diingatkan kembali dengan etika, reputasi dan sebagainya yang bisa menghancurkan nama baiknya. Ia berterima kasih kepada Tenten begitu melihat Sakura mulai mengambil suara untuk menyanyikan bagiannya. Bagian Alice, tepatnya. Berduet dengan sang Happy Singer.

Duet Sasuke dengan Sakura begitu hebat, mengalihkan segala perhatian, dan semua orang menatap kepada mereka dengan mata kagum, minus Yamanaka Ino tentu saja. Hanya ia, dengan tatapan mata jijik, marah, kesal, bercampur jadi satu. Tatapan dinginnya tidak lepas dari sosok cantik Haruno Sakura yang dianggapnya sebagai penghancur hidup orang lain. Ino menganggapnya orang kiriman iblis untuk menghancurkan hidupnya dengan kecantikan menjijikan yang ada pada diri Sakura.

Ketika bagian mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, selesai, tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan kelas.

"Kalian berduet dengan keren sekali!"

"Sakura-san benar-benar hebat!"

"Kalian memang cocok memerankan peran Alice dan Happy Singer!"

Pujian demi pujian membuat hati Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit tenang karena mereka tidak jelek. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat.

"Sasuke! Kau berhasil…" Katanya senang. Sasuke langsung _blushing_ tangannya dipegang, namun ia tidak berniat bergerak karena Sakura akan melepaskannya. Namun Sakura segera sadar ia melakukan hal yang amat.. frontal dan dilarang.

"Ma..maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.." Kata Sakura sambil buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sasuke kecewa.

Naruto menatap mereka tidak suka dari kejauhan, sama seperti Ino. Tapi Naruto masih bisa menerima, sedangkan Ino, mustahil untuk menerima. Ia malah semakin benci, semakin jijik, dan tekadnya semakin bulat untuk menumpas habis Haruno Sakura dari muka bumi.

_Haruno sialan! Sebentar lagi, aku akan membuatmu sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya seperti tadi lagi! _Ino tersenyum licik, _Bahkan menatapnya saja kau akan menderita! Aku jamin hal itu, Haruno!_

"Kau pantas menjadi Alice, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Shizune-sensei.

"Eh? Ano…" Sakura gugup, "Aku hanya tidak biasa menjadi pemeran utama. Bi.. biarlah pemeran utama tetap Ino. Aku akan tetap menjadi Invisible Cat!"

Shizune-sensei mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia melanjutkan melatih kelompok paduan suara yang hampir semuanya sudah percaya diri itu. _Sebentar lagi peran-peran utama akan dilatihnya, _pikir Sakura. Ia tidak gugup melainkan hanya takut Shizune-sensei bersikeras memilihnya untuk memerankan peran utama_. _

"Baiklah, aku akan melatih Ino dan Naruto yang akan berduet untuk adegan pertama. Ino, Naruto, silahkan maju.." Kata Shizune-sensei, dan sambil membawa naskahnya masing-masing, Ino dan Naruto maju bersama. Ino percaya diri sedangkan Naruto agak meragukannya, "Mulai!"

Naruto mulai bernyanyi

Kemudian disusul oleh Ino.

Mereka berdua bernyanyi lagi, saling bersahut-sahutan seperti tuntutan naskah, dan mereka mengakhirinya dengan, hampir mencampai sempurna.

"Bagus.. bagus sekali, Ino, Naruto.." Kata Shizune-sensei, "Tapi kekuranganmu, Ino, adalah… Kau kurang melakoni Alice sebagai gadis polos dan imut. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang Musicland, ia sangat polos disana dan kau bernyanyi seakan kau penguasa dan ingin menjajah musicland namun masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau kurang dalam hal itu." Shizune-sensei menekankan.

Murid-murid tertawa mendengar komentar Shizune-sensei. Tawa mereka membuat Ino kesal setengah mati dan ia berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa dan duduk di bangkunya, kemudian diikuti Naruto.

"Kenapa kau duduk, Ino?" Tanya Shizune-sensei, "Kau masih harus berlatih dengan Happy Singer." Menyebut Happy Singer, Ino langsung bersemangat lagi.

"Maaf, Shizune-sensei.." Katanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan lunglai menghampirinya, seperti orang yang mau dieksekusi. Ino kesal, bahkan lebih kesal lagi melihat Sakura menyemangati Sasuke, seperti dulu dilakukannya, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kepada Ino.

"Mulai!" Seru Shizune.

Sasuke bernyanyi, disahuti Ino, dan setelah beberapa lirik, mereka mulai berduet bersama. Sasuke melakoni Happy Singer dengan sangat baik, karena Sakura sudah mengajarinya, dan lagi-lagi…

"Ino! Kau tetap seperti tadi. Masih kurang melakoni, bahkan agak lebih parah dari tadi.." Kata Shizune-sensei. "Kau harus banyak belajar melakoni. Bernyanyilah seperti duet Sakura dan Sasuke tadi.. Mereka bagus sekali, bukan?" Shizune-sensei bertanya kepada murid-murid yang lain, dan mereka segera berseru setuju.

Kemudian dilanjutkan adegan Alice dan Hatter. Mereka, pemeran Alice dan Hatter, yang kau tau sendiri siapa mereka, bernyanyi cukup bagus. Namun lagi-lagi… dan lagi..

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal, Ino?" Tanya Shizune-sensei. Ia sudah agak kesal, namun tetap mempertahakan kelembutan kata-katanya. Ino tetap diam saja.

Dilanjutkan dengan adegan yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Ino. Berlatih dengan Sakura. Dilihatnya, Sakura maju tanpa membawa teks naskahnya, _Oh, pamer? _Ino mengejek dalam hatinya, namun ia tersenyum. Ia memang munafik.

Kali ini Ino bernyanyi lebih dulu. Dan ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia bernyanyi dengan penuh amarah, kebencian, dan semua itu ditujukan untuk membuat Sakura tak konsentrasi. Setelah mengakhiri adegannya, Sakura tetap setenang air di danau. Namun lagi-lagi Ino didamprat oleh Shizune-sensei.

"Kali ini kau paling parah, Ino, melakoni dengan kebencian dan amarah adalah hal yang paling dihindari dalam drama ini, kau tahu?!" Kata Shizune-sensei, kesal, "Aku tidak sanggup melihat seperti apa Alice yang akan kaulakoni saat adegan Empress. Aku sudahi latihan hari ini. Kalian semua, terutama kau, Sakura, Sasuke, hebat sekali.. Kalian baru berlatih sebentar tapi sudah sangat hebat." Kata Shizune-sensei memuji, kemudian ia pergi.

"Baguslah, kita tidak kena damprat emosi Shizune-sensei.." Kata Tenten pada Sakura dan Sasuke, "Kalau sudah marah, ia bisa menghancurkan KIS!"

"Kau berlebihan.." Kata Sasuke. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Ah, Maaf, Sasuke dan Sakura, aku ada les hari ini jadi tidak sejalan dengan kalian arahnya. Maaf ya, aku baru ingat. Untung masih keburu!" Seru Tenten, "Daah!" Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kemudian berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Dia les dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.." Kata Sasuke, tapi ia sangat berterima kasih karena ia bisa pulang bareng berdua saja dengan Sakura, "Kita pulang?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke toko kue dulu di dekat sini, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura. Melihat Sasuke tampak bimbang, ia berkata, "Aku traktir 1000 ¥ deh!"

"Benar? Baiklah, aku akan ikut kemana saja kau pergi. Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun." Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke salah mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Sakura agak _blushing_.

_Lagi-lagi dia berkata begitu! Aku malu sekali! _Seru Sakura dalam hati, "Haha.. bisa saja.. ayo, keburu sore. Aku takut roti kesukaanku akan habis dibeli orang yang sudah selesai kerja." Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke sangat senang sekali.

Murid-murid yang baru keluar kelas melihat kemesraan tak disengaja Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol ria, lambat sekali berjalan menuju sekolah karena terus bercanda dan tertawa.

"Mereka serasi sekali, lihat!"

"Kalau mereka bergandengan tangan, sempurna sudah.."

"Aku ingin sekali berganti tempat dengan Uchiha barang sedetik saja!"

"Mereka seperti pacaran saja.."

"Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka?"

Murid-murid menoleh menatap orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu, "Yamanaka? Buang saja!" Teriak mereka bersamaan sambil tertawa.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa dikatakan serasi lagi dengan Sasuke, ada yang lebih serasi sih.."

"Dia sudah jaman dulu, dan Sakura jaman modern-nya."

"Dia jaman batu, Sakura sudah tahun 3000."

Mereka semua tertawa, tanpa menyadari bahwa kata-kata mereka didengar lengkap oleh objek yang mereka tertawai, Yamanaka Ino.

_Sialan mereka! Berani sekali mengejekku begitu.. Brengsek! _Umpat Ino dalam hati, kemudian ia berjalan ke gerbang belakang sekolah, muak mendengar pujian murid-murid terhadap pasangan sempurna Sakura Sasuke walau mereka belum resmi berpacaran.

Mengecek di belakangnya tidak ada anak-anak penggemar SasuSaku lewat, ia berteriak keras.

"Haruno brengsek! Bisa-bisanya ia merebut Sasuke dariku!" Serunya, dan perlahan perasaannya melega, walau sedikit.

"Seharusnya aku yang dicintainya.." Geram Ino, "Ya, aku! Tidak ada orang lain lagi dan sama sekali tidak ada.."

"Kelihatannya kau benci sekali dengan Haruno Sakura…" Seseorang mengagetkannya, dan ia sangat panik mengira bahwa yang mendapatinya menjelek-jelekkan Sakura adalah penggemar SasuSaku.

"Jangan panik, aku juga membencinya sama sepertimu. Aku juga menyukai Sasuke, sepertimu."

"Siapa kau?" Desis Ino, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan Sasuke karena ia hanya milikku seorang."

"Kalau begitu, kau masih punya satu pengganggu, maksudku, kita punya satu pengganggu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?"

"Mari kita bekerjasama.." Gadis itu, yang berbicara dengan Ino, menyibakkan rambutnya, "Bekerjasama untuk membuatnya menyesal telah mendekati orang yang kita sayang."

Ino tertawa, "Kaupikir aku bakal menerimamu? Tidak, kau sainganku!"

"Kita tidak akan menjadi saingan, aku janji dan aku bersumpah." Kata gadis itu, "Kita akan membuatnya menderita, menyesal, dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya.. Setelah itu kita akan kembali bersaing. Tidak ada pengkhianatan, tidak ada tusukan dari belakang. Dan kau juga harus melakukan demikian."

Ino bimbang. _Tawaran menarik.. _Pikirnya. Mustahil ia menyiksa Sakura sendirian, ia butuh teman, tepatnya sekutu untuk membuat Sakura menderita. Dan instingnya berkata ia mesti menerimanya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menerima tawaranmu!" Kata Ino, "Tapi, siapa kau? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku?" Gadis itu tertawa.. "Nanti kau akan tahu.."

To Be Continued

Gimana? Tambah aneh kan?

Endingnya juga gampang ditebak itu siapa kan?

Emang Welden ga mutu jadi author..

Tapi, Welden butuh kalian, terutama para senpai yang udah mahir.. buat memajukan fic ini dan supaya next chapternya lebih baguss.. supaya saya apdetnya kilay (bagi yang mau saya apdet kilat)

Kayaknya pada ga mau deh baca fic saya..

Hiks…

RnR please.. Welden mohon dengan sangat.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuNaru (Friendship), dll

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Complicated ©

Chapter 3

"Halo.." Gadis kemarin, yang ditemui Ino setelah pulang dari latihan drama, menyapanya ketika ia sedang memoles bibir dengan lipgloss di toilet, "Aku gadis kemarin, masih ingat?"

Ino mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari gadis di depannya, "Kau belum memberitahukan namamu.." Kata Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum seakan ia sudah memprediksi Ino akan berkata seperti itu. Ino terdiam, mematung mendengarkan setiap suara yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, entah itu hanya nafas atau apapun yang tak penting.

"Namaku Karin, X-2, Salam kenal ya.." Gadis itu tersenyum, "Maaf kemarin aku tidak memberitahukan namaku.." Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita belum meresmikan kerjasama kita."

Ino ragu untuk menjabat tangan Karin. Gadis blasteran itu hanya menatap Ino dengan senyum aneh nan misterius. Kemudian Ino menjabat tangan Karin, walau hatinya masih ragu, dan walaupun ia sudah sangat yakin ia ingin bekerjasama dengan Karin.

"Kalau begitu..." Gadis itu menyibak rambut panjangnya, "Temui aku bila kau sudah siap." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Ino, dan Ino menatap kepergiannya. _Gadis misterius.._ pikir Ino. Kemudian ia keluar dari toilet, kemudian berjalan seanggun mukin menuju kelas.

Sakura menatap bingung sekaligus senang dengan hasil kerja X-4 dalam mempersiapkan panggung dan background di aula. Sudah akan siap sebentar lagi, tinggal sedikit _final touch_ dan selesailah sudah. Panggung akan siap bersamaan dengan pemain-pemain X-4. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kalender yang tergantung disana. Tinggal hitungan minggu, atau mungkin hari, HUT KIS akan tiba. Ia gugup, sudah hampir 1 tahun ia tidak pernah tampil di panggung atau melakoni peran seperti dulu di agensi Angel setelah skandal yang mengharuskannya berhenti menyebar. Walau klarifikasi-nya sudah meredakan wartawan, ia tetap takut. Takut orang-orang di luar sana jijik terhadapnya.

_Brengsek! _Umpatnya dalam hati, _Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha! Dan tidak akan pernah boleh sebab mereka, siapapun itu yang bertanggung jawab atas skandal itu, telah menghancurkan hidupku! _Seru Sakura. Emosinya meluap-lupa seperti air mendidih dalam tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya menatap kesal. Terlalu kesal dan membuatnya ingin sekali bunuh diri saking jijiknya dengan diri sendiri. Nadi dan ototnya menegang, dan ia merasa dunia terhenti begitu Sasuke masuk ke aula.

"Hei.." Sapanya pada Sakura, Sakura membalas senyum tipis. Ia langsung mengubah raut wajahnya yang frustasi menjadi normal kembali.

"Halo.." Sakura balas menyapanya. Badannya lemas seperti kekurangan oksigen dan cairan tubuh.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, "Kau kenapa pergi ke Aula sepagi ini?"

"A..Aku hanya ingin melihat hasil kerja kelas kita, itu saja." Jawab Sakura, "dan ternyata, hasilnya tidak buruk. Cukup bagus.."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka.. Kerja mereka pasti bagus.." Kata Sasuke, "Tempat ini pengap, keluar saja.." Sakura mengangguk, dan mereka berdua keluar bersama-sama. Dan di saat bersamaan, Sakura terpeleset genangan air.

Refleks, Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh, "Hati-hati!" Serunya.

Sakura kaget, senang, namun ia kembali diingatkan kenangan pahat dalam memorinya ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba wajah itu mengabur dan digantikan oleh wajah seseorang yang paling menjijikan dan paling dibenci Sakura di dunia ini. Refleks, ia mendorong Sasuke, "MENJAUHLAH!"

Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Ia melepaskan pegangannya, dan mereka berdua mematung, tetap diam, lama sekali, saling menatap tanpa ada gerakan.

"Ma..maaf!" Sakura berteriak lirih. Air matanya membasahi pipi porselennya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menangis.

Merasa bersalah, Saasuke mengejarnya, "Tunggu, Sakura!" Namun terlambat, Sakura sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

_Sakura.._ Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, duduk di sebuah taman yang agak sepi, kurang terawat dibandingkan taman depan sekolah. Ia termenung, menatap jijik tangannya karena bersikap kasar pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak punya salah apa-apa. Ia merasa amat berslah dan ingin sekali minta maaf, namun ia tak kuasa.

_Sasuke pasti marah padaku.._ pikir Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia menggalau dan terdiam. Bingung memikirkan kata permintaan maaf. _Jangan sampai aku menyukainya! _Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, dan menekankan pada kata menyukai ketika ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali melihat dan memikirkan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

_Aku menyukainya? _Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat. _Tidak mungkin! _Sakura frustasi. Betapa stress-nya ia memikirkan masalah cinta dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman apapun. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Sakura-chan.." Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, Naruto.

"Ah, Hei.." Sakura tersenyum, "Sedang apa disini?"

"Mencarimu. Tak kusangkau kau benar disini. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang menikmati angin disini.." Kata Sakura berbohong.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Ayo, nanti kau masuk angin.." Katanya dengan senyum cerianya, membuat Sakura sedikit lupa akan kegalauannya dan mengikuti Naruto.

Peristiwa Sakura membentak Sasuke berdampak cukup besar bagi keduanya. Mencuri pandang, saling menghindar dan berjauhan adalah ritual mereka saat itu. Mereka jarang bersama-sama lag. Hanya bicara seperlunya. Mereka benar-benar berbeda, dan suasana itu memancing pertanyaan dari banyak orang.

"Mereka putus?"

"Mereka tampaknya berjauh-jauhan sedari tadi."

"Mereka sepertinya ada masalah."

"Haruno-san pasti sedih."

"Uchiha-san tampak lemas."

Dan Tenten mulai bersiap menyelidiki setelah mendengar komentar orang-orang. Ia mendatangi meja Sakura dan Sasuke saat pelajaran kosong.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Tenten, "Orang bilang kalian berdua bermusuhan."

Sakura tersentak, "Bermusuhan? Ti..Tidak koq.. kami sama sekali tidak bermusuhan." Kata Sakura disertai anggukan panik + setuju Sasuke.

"Masa sih?" Tenten tidak percaya, "Hari ini kalian berbeda sekali."

Sasuke mengambil tindakan pengalihan topik, "Hari ini kita akan berlatih bersama kan? Rasanya pasti seru sekali.." Katanya dengan tawa dipaksakan.

Sakura tahu rencana Sasuke dan ikut serta, "I..iya pasti.. haha.." Dan Tenten merasa itu semua aneh. _Tidak mungkin menyenangkan! Sasuke kan akan bersama Ino_, pikir Tenten.

"Benarkah akan menyenangkan?" Tenten senyum-senyum penuh arti. "Berarti Sasuke akan senang bermain drama dengan Ino dong!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Mata Onyx-nya sedikit membelalak. "Bu..bukan begitu maksudku!" Serunya sambil menggeleng cepat. Tenten hampir tertawa karenanya. Sakura hanya tertawa, merasa dirinya tidak suka Sasuke dipasangkan dengan Ino. _Tunggu.. apa ini? _Sakura buru-buru menggeleng, _Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak suka? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! _Dan raut wajahnya menjadi agak panik.

Sasuke melihat Sakura agak panik, dan perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sasuke ingin sekali mengetahui alasan Sakura membentaknya. Dan ia rela melakukan apapun demi mengetahui hal itu dan berusaha memperbaikinya, walaupun dia harus menyayat nadi atau memotong tangannya, ia tidak peduli. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku? Mencari udara segar di atap." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau membolos?" Tanya Tenten lagi, dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Sasuke, membuat air mata Sakura membendung, namun berhasil di tahannya.

Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju tangga ke atap. Pikirannya masih merekam jelas saat Sakura mendorong dan berteriak seperti orang depresi, seakan dia.. telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, amat buruk bagi Sakura. Pikirannya mencoba mencari jawaban, membuatnya pusing tak tertahankan, terutama peristiwa Sakura membentaknya yang terus menggerogoti pikirannya.

Ia membuka pintu atap, dan mendapati seseorang disana.

Naruto, orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Ia merasa kalah dan sangat berat menerima kekalahan itu.

Mau tidak mau, ia menyapa, "Dobe.."

Naruto menoleh, "Hei, Teme.." Katanya dan matanya kembali melihat ke depan, "Kau tidak takut terlambat?"

"Aku sengaja membolos.." Kata Sasuke, "sedang malas.."

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali." Kata Naruto. Seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Mereka berdua diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Keheningan terus berlanjut, sampai bel masuk pun keheningan terus menyelimuti. Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto angkat bicara, "Aku menyukainya, Teme.. dan aku memendam perasaan itu sudah selama 15 tahun!" Inilah puncak kefrustasian Sasuke, membahas Sakura, ditambah lagi dugaannya selama ini benar adanya. Rasanya ia ingin bumi menelannya saat itu juga dan ia ingin tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, "Naruto melanjutkan dan hati Sasuke hancur seketika. "Aku akan menyatakannya, hari ini, setelah latihan drama selesai."

"Aku tahu.." Kata Sasuke, menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Dia juga menyukaimu, kurasa."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak senang, "Baguslah, kemungkinan ditolak akan sangat kecil." Naruto berbalik setelah melihat jam tangannya. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ia berkata pada Sasuke.

"Maaf.." Kata Naruto, "Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku menyayanginya dan takkan kuserahkan pada siapapun, termasuk kau Sasuke, walaupun kau sahabat terbaikku." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ibunya meninggalkannya, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Tangan kekarnya memukul sampai retak tembok di sebelahnya. Darah mengalir dari tangannya dan ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya Sakura, dan selalu Sakura.

Ketika bel berbunyi dan seperti biasa, satpam menyuruh anak kelas X segera pulang kecuali X-4. Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya, dengan tetap membiarkan tangannya berdarah-darah. Sakura melihatnya, segera melupakan kecanggungan dan masalahnya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berdarah. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk Sakura erat, namun sadar Naruto memperhatikannya, Sasuke hanya mengelus kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Kata Sasuke, "Hanya terbentur tembok."

"Ayo ke UKS, nanti bisa infeksi!" Seru Sakura. Nada bicaranya panik, namun tetap terlihat keraguan yang menggerogoti niatnya.

Sadar akan keraguan Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu.. Ini sama sekali tidak separah yang kauduga.." Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia membelai rambut Sakura dan kemudian berjalan ke kursinya diikuti Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat stress dan frustasi, benar-benar bukan Sasuke!

"Kau benar tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan Shizune-sensei masuk ke kelasnya.

Sakura berusaha untuk fokus sehingga bisa bernyanyi dan melakoni dengan baik. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang berlatih, sesekali meringis karena luka perih di buku-buku jarinya. Namun rasa canggung tetap menyelimuti walaupun ia ingin, ingin sekali merawat luka Sasuke, dan walau mereka berdua berusaha melupakan masalah dan berbaikan seperti biasa.

Kecanggungan Sakura dan Sasuke membuat Ino tersenyum puas. Ia senang akhirnya tanpa melakukan apapun, mereka berdua bisa saling berjauhan dan Ino sangat bersemangat mendekati Sasuke lagi. Ia telah siap mengungguli Sakura dalam hal cinta. Sayang sekali ia tidak sekelas dengan Karin. Bila sekelas, banyak rencana yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke hancur berantakan.

Tenten menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu demi sahabat barunya. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat Ino yang sangat mencurigakan. _Gawat! Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.. _pikir Tenten, _Sakura dan Sasuke harus segera berbaikan. _

Setelah giliran Naruto selesai, Naruto menatap Sakura. Rasa ragu, bingung, senang dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Ia merasa ragu di satu sisi dan senang di sisi lain. Setelah melihat Sasuke sahabatnya yang terpaksa patah hati padahal baru jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, rasa ragunya makin besar. Naruto segera menggeleng, dan tetap membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura.

_Maaf Sasuke.. _Naruto berbisik dalam hati, _Aku tidak ingin menyesal!_

Tak lama kemudian, latihan selesai, begitu juga dengan panggung yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lega dan lelah. Ia melihat Sasuke yang juga kelihatan lelah namun tetap seperti biasanya, Sakura sedikit kesal, entah mengapa, melihat Sasuke dan Ino mengobrol akrab. Namun Sakura memukul kepalanya agak keras, kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

Naruto datang menghampiri Sakura, "Aku ingin berbicara nanti berdua saja.." Katanya dengan tatapan memohon, "Bisa?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Tunggu aku di taman belakang."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya bersamaan dengan datangnya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah.. biasa saja.." Kata Sasuke, "Naruto bilang apa?"

"Dia ingin berbicara denganku pulang sekolah nanti.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke ber'oh'ria namun hatinya sakit sekali. _Naruto pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya.. _pikir Sasuke sambil iseng mengelus kepala Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, namun ia sebenarnya sangat sedih. Kalau Sakura menerima penyataan cinta Naruto, itu artinya hari ini dan detik ini adalah terakhir kalinya bisa mengelus rambut Sakura, terakhir kalinya bisa terlihat seperti berpasangan dengan Sakura tiap istirahat nanti. Dan dia sangat memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk bercanda dan tertawa dengan Sakura, ia kembali mengelus kepala Sakura penuh perasaan, tak peduli siapa yang melihatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura.. aku akan menunggumu.." Bisik Sasuke, sehingga Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura mendapati Naruto sudah menunggunya. Sakura menghampirinya dengan senyum manis.

"Jadi, apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begini.." Naruto mulai berbicara.. "Aku…" Ia menelan ludah, "Aku menyukaimu, Jadilah pacarku, Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan tegas.

Sakura terdiam. Tak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya. Jantungnya berdegup 3 kali lebih kencang dan cepat. Ia menatap mata safir Naruto yang penuh kesungguhan dan memohon. Ia menyukai Naruto, namun Sasuke juga berarti baginya. Ia ingin menerima Naruto, tapi… ia ragu.

Keraguan itu… mengganggunya

Membuat mulutnya bisu dan badannya lumpuh.

Ia menyukai Naruto, tapi kenapa ia tidak senang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Naruto?

Dan mengapa ia begitu ragu untuk menjawab 'ya' dengan begitu mudah?

To Be Continued

Bagemana? Tambah ancur kaan?

Maaf ya kalau jelek.. dan lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.. kayaknya pendek banget yaa.. maaf ya kurang memuaskan.. dan karena Welden sibuk ama tugas sekolah jadi apdetnya ga secepet biasanya... Hiks..

Welden minta maaf kalau chap 3 gaje dan aneh.. apalagi banyak kesalahan kata kayaknya nih…

Dan makasih yang udah nge-review fic Love is Complicated yaaa.. aku senang sekali mendengar dukungan kalian, dibalesnya kapan2… Welden sibuk.. maaf yaaa.. tapi terimakasih karena udah dukung welden dan kasih kritik bergunaa..

Welden Cuma minta 1 lagi..

RnR pleaseee! *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Friendship and Romance

**NARUTO © Masashi Khisimoto**

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED © **

Chapter 4

Sakura masih berdiri di tempat. Seluruh badannya sama sekali tidak bergerak sampai angin sore menerpa tubuh kakunya, membuat semua ototnya melemas, kemudian terhuyung ke belakang. Naruto refleks menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur tanah. "Sa..Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto.." Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian tanpa menoleh, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku.. butuh waktu.. untuk memikirkannya.. bisakah kau menunggu.." Sakura kembali terdiam, sedikit terbatuk, "sampai festival KIS selesai nanti?"

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti. Mata biru safirnya menatap Sakura penuh harap, namun melihat Sakura yang agak tegang dan bimbang itu, menyadari bahwa sudah terlambat, walau tidak sepenuhnya terlambat.

"Tapi aku janji akan menjawab tepat waktu!" Sakura menegak, menatap Naruto yang sedikit kecewa, "Tunggu saja.. Aku ingin kau menungguku!"

Naruto tersenyum, mendekat kepada Sakura, dan memeluknya erat, "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu.. selama apapun!"

Sakura tersenyum miris, membalas pelukan Naruto, kemudian bangkit berdiri tegak, "Aku harus pulang.."

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak berjalan menuju gerbang.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, berusaha membuat wajah ceria, "Tidak perlu.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.. lagipula.." Sakura berdeham, "Aku ada janji makan dengan Tenten-chan."

Naruto ber-oh-ria, kemudian menatap Sakura yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura segera menghampiri Tenten yang berdiri di gerbang. "Gomen! Aku lama sekali ya?"

"Kalau kau lebih lambat lagi, aku bisa pergi ke Konoha Central Park dan kembali dengan jalan kaki tanpa terlambat." Kata Tenten sambil terus menatap jam tangan cokelatnya.

"Gomen.." Sakura minta maaf sekali lagi. Namun Tenten langsung menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Haha.. aku bercanda.." Tenten tersenyum, "Ayoo.."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah KFC (Konoha Fried Chicken). Disana mereka duduk di pojok. Sakura memesan Mocca Float, dan Tenten memesan OR Burger serta Hazelnut Float.

"Jadi.." Tenten mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil menyeruput Hazelnut Float-nya, "Naruto membicarakan apa?"

"Eh? Ti..tidak, Naruto hanya membicarakan tentang drama musikal nanti." Kata Sakura.

"Masa sih?" Tenten agak curiga, "Kalau hanya itu kenapa harus di taman belakang tadi? Jangan-jangan.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura, tetap menjaga agar sikapnya tetap tenang namun hatinya panik bukan main.

"Pernyataan cintaa!" Tenten berseru gembira, kemudian melahap burger-nya, "Benar kan? Sudahlah, jujur saja.. aku bersumpah demi Kami-sama aku takkan bilang pada siapapun!"

"Sebenarnya.. memang pernyataan cinta.." Sakura menyerah, "Tapi aku belum memutuskannya.."

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Karena aku ragu. Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, aku tidak bisa menjawab 'ya' dengan mudah dan malah memikirkan Sasuke." Kata Sakura agak berseru dan wajahnya memerah.

"Oohh.." Tenten mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Serasa kau menyukai dua orang."

"Aku memang egois ya.. Aku ingin Naruto, tapi tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke!" Seru Sakura, kemudian sedikit terisak.

"Lho, Sa..Sakura-chan! Kenapa menangiss?! Aduuhh!" Tenten panik sendiri melihat Sakura menangis di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan yang luar biasa lama. Makanan mereka telah habis 15 menit yang lalu dan kini mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Benci dengan segala keheningan menyedihkan ini, Tenten pun memulai percakapan, "Sakura-chan.. yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berpikir sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membantu. Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu sendiri. Mungkin sekarang lebih baik kita pulang dan kau akan memikirkannya sambil bershower di kamar mandi atau berendam di air panas kamar mandimu atau sambil menutup badanmu dengan selimut dan melihat keluar jendelamu."

"Mungkin.. hari sudah malam dan sepertinya mau hujan. Aku tak membawa payung." Kata Sakura, dan mereka bergegas pulang.

"Nee, Sakura-chan… Kupikir Sasuke lebih baik daripada Naruto. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya, tapi menurutku.. kau sangat cocok dengan Sasuke dibanding dengan Naruto." Kata Tenten ketika mereka dalam perjalanan, "Naruto mungkin.. hanya sekedar menyukaimu, bukan _mencintaimu_."

"Aku tak tahu, Tenten.." Kata Sakura, "Aku memang teman kecilnya, tapi itu tidak menjamin aku mengetahui seluk beluk hatinya."

"Hmm.. Hanya kita sendiri yang tahu isi hati kita dan segala sudutnya." Kata Tenten, "Kita berpisah di jalan ini.. Sampai ketemu besok ya.."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya.. hati-hati, Tenten!" Seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, dibalas senyuman manis Tenten.

* * *

Sakura menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ketika memasuki kelas pagi itu. Kelas terlihat begitu sepi dan kosong. Ia hanya menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Sasuke.." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum kecewa. Melihat wajah manis Sakura memang menyayat hatinya.

"Pagi.." Balas Sasuke sambil menaruh tasnya –menaruh setengah membanting– "Kau terlihat gembira.."

"Gembira?" Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Salah, tapi tebakan yang bagus."

"Jadi kau sedih seperempat gembira?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa hambar. Sambil berjalan bersebelahan, mereka berjalan menuju kantin dan membicarakan tentang drama musikal lagi. Drama yang sebentar lagi hampir selesai dan harus segera ditampilkan itu harus segera dilatih dan digladi bersihkan.

"Naruto berkata padaku.." Sasuke berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu.. kemarin.. Kau menerimanya?"

Sakura terhenyak, "Ah.. itu…" Ia salah tingkah, "Aku.. belum memutuskannya.. ahaha.. Aku akan memutuskannya setelah festival ulang tahun KIS nanti."

"Oh begitu…" Sasuke menghela nafas, antara lega dan kecewa, "Kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa…" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu.. kau harus menyanyi lebih bagus!" Kata Sakura, "Kau ini selalu saja, menyanyi tanpa bersemangat. Happy Singer itu 'kan tokoh yang bersemangat. Kau harus bersemangat juga."

"Bersemangat?" Sasuke mengulang kata-kata Sakura.

"Iyaa.. bersemangat. Mau nyanyi bersama?" Tanya Sakura, "Aku bisa menjadi Alice dadakan.."

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Ino dan Karin cs. Menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berduaan di kantin pagi-pagi melek seperti ini (kan bosen kalo pagi-pagi buta.. kasian banget si pagi buta mulu..).

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Geram Ino, "Lagi-lagi dia dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!"

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran, Ino-chan!" Kata Karin, "Lihat, pangeran kita sedang digoda oleh wanita jalang yang menjijikan!"

"Bagaimana caranya, bodoh?!" Kata Ino, "Sasuke-kun tidak boleh jadi milik orang lain.. Dia milikku!" Ino berdeham ketika Karin menatapnya dingin, "Milik kita.. untuk saat ini.. maksudku."

"Kau ini benar-benar tolol!" Kata Karin, "Sasuke suka padanya karena rambutnya yang panjang! Sasuke 'kan menyukai perempuan berambut indah dan panjang seperti dirinya."

Tiba-tiba lampu di otak Ino menyala terang mengalahkan sinar matahari (author yakin otaknya bakal meleleh). "Aku punya ide.."

"Ide apa?" Tanya Karin.

Ino membisikkan sesuatu pada Karin. Tiba-tiba lampu di otak Karin menyala menandingi nyala lampu Ino. Bisikan Ino seperti arus listrik 300 Ampere dan Lampu mereka berdua 250 Volt tegangannya. Benar-benar dua gadis menyeramkan.

Setelah bisikan maut itu, mereka berdua berjalan dengan senyum ramah mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-san, Karin-san." Sapa Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Karin ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu.." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum, "Dia ingin konsultasi sesuatu." Kemudian matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh, "Cowok tidak boleh ikut karena ini masalah cewek!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sakura mengangguk dengan ramah dan mengikuti Ino serta Karin.

Setelah melewati koridor panjang dan tangga yang banyak, mereka berhenti di toilet perempuan lantai paling atas, paling sepi dan tidak pernah dikunjungi orang. Lantai atas hanya ada aula, untuk acara penting, namun tidak seluas aula di bawah, sehingga jarang digunakan.

"Kalau mau ke toilet, kenapa harus di lantai atas?" Tanya Sakura, "Di bawah juga ada 'kan?"

"Masalah Karin sangat memalukan! Dia takut ketahuan.." Kata Ino, disertai anggukan memelas Karin, "Makanya dia ingin membicarakannya di tempat sepi, ayo masuk.."

Mereka masuk, namun keheningan panjang menyelimuti toilet itu, "Jadi.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang bisa kubantu, Karin-san?"

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, Ino menjambak rambut panjang Sakura, kemudian mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh membentur lantai. Ia merintih kesakitan, kemudian berusaha bangkit. Namun lagi, rambutnya dijambak oleh Ino.

"Kaupikir kau bisa mendekati Sasuke, hah?" Geram Ino, "Dia terlalu suci untuk didekati olehmu, gadis jalang!"

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar!" Giliran Karin yang membentaknya, "Kau tidak pantas menjadi pacarnya."

"Kaupikir kau sendiri pantas?" Sakura berusaha melawan, "Kau butuh bantuan orang lain untuk hal seperti ini, hah? Kau memang pengecut dan lemah."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Karin menamparnya keras. Tangan Sakura diikat dengan kawat oleh Ino. Anggota geng Karin menahannya sambil tertawa menghina.

"Dia milikku dan Ino!" Kata Karin, "Dan kau.. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun! Kau memang gadis penggoda! Gadis menjijikkan. Ibumu.. hah! Pasti ibumu itu melahirkanmu dengan keraguan di hatinya. Siapa yang mau melahirkan gadis licik dan penggoda sepertimu?!"

"Tidak usah kau membawa ibuku ke dalam masalah ini!" Teriak Sakura, "Kau memang lemah! Butuh bantuan orang lain untuk memojokkanku, hah? Padahal seorang saja sudah cukup."

"Diam dan tidak usah bicara lagi!" Teriak Ino sambil menarik rambut Sakura dengan kuat, membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"Sasuke mana mau denganmu.. gadis jalang sepertimu, yang menari di tempat penari telanjang, huh? Itukah pekerjaanmu? Ah, atau jangan-jangan pekerjaan ibumu? Menjijikkan. Dasar manusia rendahan." Hina Karin, "Seharusnya kau sadar kau itu lebih rendah daripada sampah!"

"Orang yang sepertimulah… yang lebih rendah daripada sampah! Bahkan jauh lebih rendah daripada kotoranmu sendiri!" Lawan Sakura.

"Dasar wanita tak tahu diri!" Karin sang jagoan Taekwondo mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, memukul wajah Sakura sampai sudut bibir Sakura mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tak mau membuang waktuku denganmu.." Ia memberi isyarat pada Ino, "Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran!"

Anggota Geng Karin menggiring Sakura menuju salah satu tempat mencuci tangan yang sudah penuh dengan air. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Sakura lama sekali, kemudian menggiringnya lagi dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ka..Karin! He..Hentikan!" Kata Sakura terengah-engah. Badannya menggigil. Matanya sembab dan pipinya memar.

"Hentikan? Bodoh sekali… Kau pantas mendapatkannya.. Karena telah menyentuh Sasuke!" Kata Karin sambil tertawa menghina. Ino tersenyum puas.

"Dia akan kapok?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalau lebih ekstrim lagi…" Karin tersenyum, "Dia pasti kapok."

Siklus menenggelamkan kepala Sakura, menampar wajahnya, dan membasahinya dengan air terjadi selama 1 jam lebih. Mereka bolos pelajaran pertama. Mereka tak peduli. Wajah Sakura sudah pucat dan ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Sudah.. Aku harus kembali ke kelas.." Kata Ino, "Potong rambutnya."

"Apa?!" Sakura menatap Ino dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa? Apa tanpa rambut panjang itu Sasuke tidak akan menyukaimu lagi? Hahaha.. baguslah. Potong rambutnya!" Ino tersenyum licik.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak, tapi gunting besar dan tajam itu telah memotong rambut panjangnya sampai seleher. Rambut yang terpotong berserakan di lantai toilet.

"Kau.. akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk.. jika melaporkan hal ini pada siapapun! Terlebih pada Sasuke. Dan jangan kau dekati lagi Sasuke!" Kata Karin dengan tegas dan marah, kemudian memukul Sakura lagi hingga terhempas ke dinding.

Mereka semua kecuali Sakura, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tawa menghina. Sakura terengah-engah. Menangis. Luka memar membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

_Sasuke.. _Ia memanggil Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tapi itu membuatnya tersadar.

Mengapa ia hanya memikirkan Sasuke saat ini?

Mengapa bukan Naruto yang diharapkannya untuk datang?

Mengapa Sasuke yang ada dipikirannya saat ini..

Kenapa?

Dan Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya yang lemas menyandar ke dinding di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Karena..

Karena ia mencintai Sasuke, dan bukan Naruto.

Bukan Naruto, cinta pertamanya itu..

* * *

ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori  
motto motto suteki na otogibanashi

futo me o akeru to masshiro na usagi  
ooawate de kaketeku ato o ou no

CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU isoide ikanakya ma ni awanai!  
aa CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU GIKUSHAKU suru no wa mou iya da  
sora CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU jikan wa don don hette yuku  
mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai

nee sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no?  
dokoka no dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase?  
sou! kanojo wa CHIKUTAKU tottemo jikan ni SHIBIA da yo

"Sonna ni?" "Sou sa!"

datte kanojo wa joou-sama

KAKUKAKU-SHIKAJIKA CHIKUTAKU dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara  
hanashi ga aru nara mata no kikai ni shite okure

sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete naze sonna toki demo  
youki ni uta o utau no?

sore wa MUSICLAND MUSICLAND?  
sou sa MUSICLAND WONDERLAND!  
koko ga MUSICLAND dakara sa!

jaa osaki ni shitsurei mata au hi made BAI BAI sayonara!

matte!

aa nante fushigi na sekai na no deshou  
kono saki wa nani ga matteru kashira

ojou-san ee?  
ojou-san watashi?  
"Sou ojou-san" "Naani?"  
"Kimi wa dare?" "Watashi no namae wa..."  
"Kimi wa namae na no?"

sou iu anata wa dare na no?

Who am I? toikakete miyou  
naze?  
Who am I? Wakaranainda

Who are you? nee oshiete yo  
Who am I? aimai sa

tada wakatteru no wa utatteru boku wa  
saikou ni HAPPII tte koto

You love music uta o utaeba  
sukoshizutsu miete kuru

boku ga ikiru imi wa kitto koko ni aru  
"Datte sou boku wa" "Sou ne kitto watashi mo"  
saikou no SINGER na no sa!

To Be Continued

Gomen! Chap 4 telat bangetttt.. udah telat pendek lagi..

Demi kebahagiaan para readers, saya ga mau kalian kecewa ama cerita saya yang gak lanjut-lanjut.. jadinya saya bkin chap-nya pendek2 tapi agak cepet update-nya mau gak?

Pasti pada ga mau… -" *nangis di pojokan*

Pokoknya ini adalah Chap 4. Lalu lyric Alice In Musicland itu.. kalau anda-anda cermat, menceritakan jalan cerita Love is Complicated lho..

Kalo cermat..

Lupakan… tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa..

Oh ya.. tentang review..

Makasih buat yang udah ngedukung saya.. yang udah bilang cerita ini bagus..

Bilangnya tulus kan?! *o*

Kalau yang kepanjangan, sekarang jadi kependekan.. Maaf yaa..

Truss yang kalo udah pindah adegan.. entah kenapa walaupun udah diberi jarak tuh nti pas di publish balik seperti semula lagi.. jadi kalo pada bingung.. maafkan saya.. jangan lupa siapkan panadol.. takut pusing baca fic gaje saya..

RnR yaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

****Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasoSaku.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**NARUTO - MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED - **

****CHAPTER 5

Sasuke merasa aneh manusia berambut _soft pink_ disebelahnya belum juga kembali sejak dua orang mencurigakan memanggilnya dengan wajah minta digampar, Ino dan Karin. Ino sudah kembali satu jam yang lalu dengan keadaan aneh. Air wajahnya mencurigakan. Lengan bajunya sedikit basah dan entah mengapa di lengan bajunya terdapat beberapa helai rambut _pink_.

Ketika pergantian pelajaran, Sasuke segera menghampirinya, "Kemana Sakura?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, ketika mereka mulai mengobrol aku segera meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin Sakura ada urusan dengan guru. Yah, _you know.._ anak emas guru se-KIS.."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Yang mau konsultasi bukan aku, tapi Karin. Sakura terlalu baik mau mendengarkan segala omong kosong Karin." Jawab Ino dengan ketus.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian berbalik tepat ketika Orochimaru-sensei datang dengan membawa bertumpuk buku dan soal.

_Hei, Sakura.. sebenarnya kau ada dimana sih?! _Pikir Sasuke dan Ino tersenyum menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Sakura terbangun ketika ia merasa sesuatu membasahi kakinya. Genangan air yang dengan cepat membanjiri toilet lantai atas itu. Sakura segera berdiri panik berusaha menyelamatkan ponselnya. Terlambat! Ponselnya sudah mengambang di atas air.

_Ah! Sialan! _Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mencoba melepaskan kawat yang mengikat tangannya dengan kencang, lalu meringis tiba-tiba. Salah satu ujung kawatnya berhasil melukai tangan Sakura, melahirkan sebuah luka baret yang mengeluarkan darah segar sedikit demi sedikit.

_Jam berapa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?! _Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup melepaskan kawat di tangannya sementara jika ia masih berusaha salah-salah kawat itu memotong urat nadinya. Ia menatap rambutnya yang bertebaran di lantai toilet yang tergenang air. Sambil menangis ia tersungkur lagi. Ia meringis hebat ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya sampai akhirnya lepas dengan usaha yang begitu keras, dan dengan luka baret yang makin parah pula.

_Aku harus segera keluar! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya, ia meraih ponselnya dan berusaha membuka pintu. Yap, pintu itu pun mau nyari ribut dengan Sakura dengan tak mau terbuka.

_Pintunya dikunci! _Sakura masih berusaha mendobrak, _Apa yang harus kulakukan!_ _Aih.. andaikan ponselku selamat, aku bisa segera menelepon Sasuke…_ Kata-kata dalam pikirannya terhenti.

_Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa aku tidak menelepon Naruto saja?! Dan kenapa orang yang kupikirkan pertama kali adalah Sasuke?! AAAh! Sakura, kau mulai bodoh dan tolol!._

Sakura merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat di kepalanya. Ia kembali tersungkur namun masih berusaha untuk duduk, tak peduli lantai begitu basah. Mukanya pucat pasi, begitu lemas dan terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terjaga. Badannya menggigil.

_Siapapun!_

_ Baik Naruto, atau Sasuke!_

_ Cepat, tolong aku!_

* * *

Sampai pulang sekolah, Sakura tetap tidak terlihat. Sasuke pusing sendiri sementara Naruto percaya-percaya saja pada omongan Ino dan langsung pulang begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Tenten melambai-lambai padanya. Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke, "Aku sudah mencari ke tempat dimana dia biasa berada tapi .. aku tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali!"

"Tidak, aku juga tidak menemukannya tapi aku sempat diberitahu salah satu temanku di kelas 2.. Dia melihat Sakura dan Karin serta Ino tadi pagi melewati kelas mereka. Entah untuk apa."

"Kalau begitu kita cari di lantai dua.." Kata Sasuke sok ide.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara bodoh!" Tenten ngomel, "Lalu kelas 2-4 bilang bahwa toilet lantai 2 kebocoran dari atas padahal hari ini cerah tiada tandingannya dan itu lantai dua.. _lantai dua!_ Bagaimana bisa bocor."

"Kelas 2-4 itu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu…" Tenten menunjuk kelas di sebelah toilet lantai 2. "Itu kelas 2-4."

"Kebocoran. Mungkin ada air yang mengalir di atasnya. Sementara itu, karena kurang kuat ataupun ada celah untuk air yang mengalir, berarti memang benar. Tapi untuk bisa mengalir ke bawah butuh air yang menggenang banyak di atasnya, atau air yang terus menerus turun." Otak pelajaran Sasuke mulai jalan setelah dilumasi oli 'pencarian Sakura'.

"Artinya di lantai atas sedang kebanjiran, Sasuke.. Ayo periksa!" Seru Tenten.

Mereka berlari menuju lantai atas. Kedua toilet tertutup, namun genangan air itu memberitahu toilet mana yang dimasuki Karin dan Ino. Sasuke segera membuka kunci toilet dan mendobrak pintunya hingga terbuka lebar.

Disana, berbaring seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna _soft pink_ dengan baju yang basah –pliz, jangan mesum.. bajunya gak ngejiplak..– yang dikelilingi helaian-helaian rambut yang sewarna dengan rambut gadis itu sendiri. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan penuh luka di kedua tangannya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke dan Tenten bersamaan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian menggendongnya –taulah, gendongnya kaya apaan..– . Tenten mengambil ponsel Sakura dan sebuah sweater dari atas wastafel.

"Dia demam, kita harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Mumpung Dr. Kabuto masih ada!" Seru Tenten.

"Itu .. sweater siapa, Tenten?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukankah ini milik Sakura?"

"Tidak!" Seru Sasuke, "Sakura tidak memakai sweater hari ini! Jangan-jangan…"

"Ini milik Karin!" Tenten sok tahu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Bukan.. bukan Karin.." Ia berusaha mengingat pertemuannya dengan Karin dan Ino tadi pagi. Karin, memakai baju seragam lengkap. Ino.. memakai sweater warna cokelat pastel. Cokelat pastel!

"Dia berbohong!" Geram Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sweater ini… milik Ino Yamanaka!"

* * *

Ino berjalan menuju gerbang. Ia tersenyum puas karena hari ini telah melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya langsung kepada Sakura. Ia tersenyum sekana sudah punya semangat hidup yang baru, kemudian menghampiri Karin di dekat gerbang.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Ino.." Karin tertawa.

"Aku memang senang, koq.." Kata Ino, "Aku merasa lega.."

"Kita bisa tenang…" Kata Karin, "Haruno sialan itu tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang telah kita lakukan padanya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, asalkan…"

"Asalkan?"

"Yah, asalkan kita tidak meninggalkan barang apapun disana yang menunjukkan bahwa kitalah pelakunya." Kata Karin sambil menatap Ino serius.

_Meninggalkan barang… Sepertinya aku tidak meninggalkan apa-apa.. _Pikir Ino. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dompet, saputangan, ponsel, ID _card_ sekolah. Dan Ino tidak menemukan apapun yang merasa ditinggalkannya. Raut wajahnya kembali relax.

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Ino panik, "Oh ya, aku menaksir salah satu sweater warna pastel di Konoha Central Mall. Kau mau temani aku kesana?"

Mata Ino langsung melebar , "Karin!"

Karin hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Hmm?"

"Sweaterku! Aku meninggalkannya karena takut terkena air!" Seru Ino panik.

"Tidak mungkin!" Karin memasang wajah terkejut, "Kau harus mengambilnya!"

"Ayo temani aku!" Seru Ino sambil menarik lengan Karin namun Karin langsung menampiknya,  
"Aku akan tunggu disini. Kau ambil saja."

Ino mendengus kesal, kemudian segera berlari kembali ke dalam sekolah lagi.

* * *

Sakura meringis sesekali dalam tidurnya. Dahinya panas. Ia demam. Tenten sudah mengganti baju Sakura dengan baju _training_ yang dibawa Sakura untuk pelajaran olahraga tadi. Luka baret di tangannya pun sudah diobati.

"Aku berpikir Ino pasti mencari sweater itu.." Kata Tenten, "Aku akan menjaganya. Kau lebih baik kembali ke toilet atas untuk mencari barang bukti lain atau untuk bertemu dengan Ino."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sambil membawa sweater Ino, dia kembali ke toilet dan benar kata Tenten, Ino terlihat kembali dari luar dalam keadaan panik. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam toilet dan ia mendapatkan barang penting lainnya. Kawat.

_Benda ini digunakan untuk mengikat tangan? Unbelieveable banget.. _Kata Sasuke kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan terburu-buru.

Ino masuk dan mendapati Sasuke ada disana sambil memegang sweaternya. Mukanya jadi pucat.

"Sa..Sasuke.. se..sedang apa ka..kau disini?" Tanya Ino terbata-bata.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku.. sweater itu…"

"Oh, jadi ini milikmu.." Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatinya, "Kalau begitu kau akan berhadapan dengan tim forensik dan ditetapkan menjadi tersangka pertama kasus kekerasan dan _bully _terhadap siswa lain sebagaimana dikatakan dalam UUKIS nomor 365."

"Apa?! Kau akan memberikan sweater itu pada tim forensik?!" Tanya Ino panic.

"Yaaah, aku akan membuat laporan kasus ini, sebagai ketua kelas 1-4 dan sebagaimana salah satu pelakunya adalah siswa kelasku sendiri, maka aku berhak untuk ikut campur dalam kasus ini. Tim forensik akan membuktikan bahwa kaulah pelakunya dan hukuman akan diberikan sebagaimana seharusnya oleh kepala sekolah." (Sumpah ni sekolah keren banget. Serasa maen CSI banget ni yah.. punya UU sendiri, sama punya tim forensik sendiri.. author salut sekali dengan sekolah keren ini)

"Tunggu!" Seru Ino, "Aku melakukannya karena dia merusak ikatan persahabatan yang sudah kita bina selama 15 tahun, Sasuke! Dia menghancurkan ikatan itu dengan mudahnya dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan?!"

"Justru kaulah yang merusaknya, Yamanaka Ino!" Bentak Sasuke, "Aku menyukainya, bukan! Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun dan tidak ingin dirinya terluka. Baik jiwa maupun raga, dan kali ini kau melukainya! Kaupikir kau bisa mengatur percintaan orang lain!"

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun!" Ino terisak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku menyukai Sakura, mencintainya dan menyayanginya. Andai kau tidak melakukan hal ini, persahabatan kita tetap ada. Namun semua telah terjadi dan seperti yang kubilang, kau yang merusak ikatan ini.." Kata Sasuke, "Kalau kau menyukaiku.. seharusnya kau malu."

Ino tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke meninggalkannya, membanting pintu.

_Ternyata cara biasa memang tidak akan berhasil! _Geram Ino, _Haruno sialan!_

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya. Matanya melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruang kesehatan.

"Akh, Sakura-chan sudah bangun!" Seru Tenten, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

"Cukup baik. Hanya masih sedikit pusing dan.." Sakura menunjuk tangannya, "Perih."

"Hehe.. maaf ya, tapi obat yang dipakai memang harus yang perih supaya cepat sembuh, begitu kata Kabuto-sensei." Kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya.. mana Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Tenten menaikkan alis, "Mengapa Naruto yang kaucari? Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu sejam atau dua jam yang lalu. Kelihatannya teburu-buru sekali. Dia tidak bisa diharapkan. Sasukelah yang menolongmu dengan otak pelajarannya dari pernyataan-pernyataan yang kukumpulkan." Tenten bangga, "Tapi tenang saja… Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu.."

"Sasuke menolongku? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan dengan Yamanaka Ino."

"Ba,,bagaimana dia tahu?! Seharusnya dia tidak boleh tahu!"

"Sweater Ino tertinggal di toilet ketika kau ditemukan. Sasuke pasti akan melaporkannya." Kata Tenten, "Dia harus tahu. Ino memang harus diberi pelajaran."

"Tidak! Kalau Sasuke melakukan itu, hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Aku bukan mementingkan diri sendiri namun Ino pasti akan berbuat… yang lebih ekstrim.. dari ini.."

Wajah Tenten berubah serius, "Maaf aku tak memikirkan hal itu.." Kata Tenten, "Tapi aku yakin Sasuke bisa melindungimu mati-matian."

"Tidak.. tidak perlu. Justru itulah yang berbahaya. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Tadi aku hanya lengah saja." Kata Sakura.

"Ah… rambutmu!" Tenten mengambil sisir dan gunting, "Kurapikan, boleh?" Tanya Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja.."

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas sambil memainkan ponselnya yang sunyi sepi. Ia sudah berkali-kali menelepon Sakura tapi tidak bisa entah mengapa. Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat himpunan pohon dari beranda villa-nya.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dengan memakai yukata motif _morning glory_.

"Hinata?!" Naruto terkejut, namun segera tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku diundang oleh tou-san untuk menemuimu. Lagipula aku juga sedang liburan." Kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu di Belanda?" Tanya Naruto, "Kudengar kau sudah punya pacar."

Hinata tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng anggun, "Tidak.. aku belum punya pacar.." Katanya, "Aku masih setia pada satu orang."

"Benarkah? Siapa orangnya? Gaara?" Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja bukan dia! Itu masa lalu, Naruto.. lupakan masa lalu itu." Muka Hinata memerah.

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Kau masih tidak sadar?" Hinata mendekati Naruto, "Kaulah orangnya.. orang yang kucintai." Bibir Hinata mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto. Naruto terkejut, namun ia segera terbawa oleh suasana. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan Hinata menciumnya selama apapun. Segala yang berkaitan dengan Sakura tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dari otaknya. Dan Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata. "Setelah ini kita akan selalu bersama-sama, Naruto-kun.. Sekolah yang sama, universitas yang sama.. Kita tidak akan berpisah lagi.. Aku akan melupakan beasiswa di Belanda demi dirimu."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, kemudian mencium Hinata lebih dalam lagi. _Hinata-chan.. _

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke ruang kesehatan setelah menerima amukan Shizune-sensei yang membina klub forensik karena telah mengganggu pembelajaran mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke.. Sakura sudah sadar!" Seru Tenten, "Dan ini dia model rambut barunyaa!"

Sasuke terpaku terpesona melihat Sakura yang baru. Pandangan sayu dari mata _emerald-_nya membuat Sasuke terpanggil untuk terus melindungi gadis itu. Rambutnya berubah total. Pendek sebahu untuk rambut bagian belakang dan rambut depan lebih panjang. Lebih mempesona dibandingkan Sakura dengan rambut panjang. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten, "Ini hasil karyaku. Kupikir Sakura cocok dengan model ini dan ternyata benar saja! Dia memang cocok!"

"Ba.. bagaimana penampilanku yang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kau.. cukup .. manis.." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Muka Sakura langsung memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Nah, bagaimana penyelesaian masalahnya dengan Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku hendak membuat laporan kasus ini sebagaimana yang diharuskan menurut UUKIS. Sesuai dengan perkataan Tsunade-sama. Laporan itu akan disertai laporan tentang barang bukti dari pacarmu Neji.." Sasuke menekankan nama Neji dan itu membuat Tenten salah tingkah, "Dan Shikamaru sebagai penaggung jawab klub."

"Kau akan melaporkannya pada siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Shizune-sensei selaku wakil kepala sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ja..jangan! Jangan kaulaporkan tentangnya kepada Shizune-sensei!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke dan Tenten langsung memandang Sakura minta penjelasan. Sakura berdeham, "Kalau kau melakukan itu dendamnya padaku akan semakin besar dan tidak akan menjadi suatu kemustahilan kalau dia berencana membunuhku."

"Aku akan melindungimu, dia tidak akan berani padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak.. tidak perlu. Itu jauh lebih membahayakan diriku.." Kata Sakura, "Simpan laporanmu untuk nanti dan biarkan saja dirinya. Aku bisa bebas jika kau tidak melaporkannya."

"Tapi.."

"Lalu kau harus sedikit lebih jauh dariku, kalau kau mau melindungiku. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi." Kata Sakura, "Perbaiki ikatan persahabatan kalian, aku punya Naruto yang bisa kumintai tolong. Sebab dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dan itu lebih aman."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

* * *

Hari ulang tahun KIS adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua orang di KIS. Tiap-tiap kelasnya akan mendirikan _stand-stand _makanan dan kue-kue –yang kelihatannya lezat– sebagaimana kreatifitas mereka berjalan.

Kelas Sakura sendiri dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Satu kelompok terbesar untuk penampilan drama musikal, satu kelompok untuk Ramen, Udon, dan kue Dango, dan kelompok sisanya _freemarket_ yang menjual kerajinan tangan buatan sendiri.

Sakura agak gugup untuk masuk ke sekolah. Ia hanya duduk di bangku dekat situ, sambil pura-pura membaca buku atau memainkan ponsel barunya, dengan tudung rompi yang menutupi rambutnya. Terlebih Ia tidak biasa dengan rambut pendek. Chesire Cat kali ini akan berambut pendek.

_Kau harus kuat, Sakura! Ganbatte! _Sakura merasa dirinya perlu minum segalon Mirai Ocha. Ocha yang bikin ganbatte itu.. (Author kan korban iklan) untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, dengan tegap ia melangkah masuk, melangkah dengan cara berjalan seorang model. Ampuh untuk meningkatkan kepercayaandiri seseorang.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka terpesona. Sosok manis Sakura berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu keren dan misterius.

"Itu Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-4? Keren sekali!"

"Haruno-san keren dan manis! Kyaaa!"

"Itu Haruno adik kelas kita? Astaga.. lebih cantik dibanging dugaanku!"

Sakura sangat senang dengan pujian yang datang bertubi-tubi. Ia makin percaya diri berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah menaruh tas ia berdiri di depan jendela.

_Hari ini.. aku harus menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto.. Tapi aku masih ragu! _Pikir Sakura, _Apa yang harus kujawab, ya?!"_

"Haruno-san, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Sakura segera menoleh kaget dan hendak berteriak. Namun ternyata yang berbicara dengannya.. Ketua OSIS Sasori-senpai!

"Ma..maaf Sasori-senpai, aku kaget sekali.." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Sasori tersenyum menawan, membuat Sakura nge-_fly_. "Kau nanti ikut penampilan drama musikal?" Tanya Sasori.

"I..Iya.. drama Alice in Musicland.." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, perlihatkan acting terbaikmu untukku ya.." Kata Sasori. Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan mengangguk cepat.

_Dia manis sekali.._ Kata Sakura dalam hati. Namun ia segera kembali ke pencarian jawaban untuk 'penembakan' Naruto untuknya.

_Itu Naruto! _Kata Sakura sambil hendak memanggil.

Namun Naruto tidak sendirian.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat berambut indigo panjang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kehangatan. _Siapa gadis itu?_ Rasa sakit menghujam hati Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya mempermainkannya?

Pernyataan cinta itu benar adanya atau hanya… sandiwara belaka?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ini dia chapter 5

Sepertinya akan ada kejadian seru di chapter selanjutnya..

maukah kalian tetap setia menunggu dan membacanya..

pasti gak mau lah ya..

tapi Chap 5 ini memang sedikit lebih panjang dan dalam porsi cukup.. hahahaha

aku kasihan dengan Sakura yang terus menderita. terus sampai ending..

berarti sad ending dong?

kalian maunya sad ending atau happy ending?

Sakura ama Sasuke atau Sakura ama Sasori?

RnR yaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Friendship – Romance

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

LOVE IS COMPLICATED ©

Chapter 6

"Halo, Hinata-chan." Sapa Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?! Kyaaa! Kau makin cantik dan keren saja!" Seru Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura sam memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja.. aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke Konoha." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, "Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang ada proyek untuk majalah Angel edisi baru? Kenapa kau tidak di Tokyo? Apa karena…."

" –Yaaah, itu tidak perlu dibicarakan sekarang, Hinata.." Kata Sakura, "Maksudku jangan disini dan jangan sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Tenang saja, Sakura.. kau masih punya aku dan Naruto disini. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu…" Matanya tertuju pada rambut pendek Sakura, "Kenapa rambutmu? Terakhir kali kulihat kau di majalah, rambutmu sudah panjang sepinggang."

"Hanya ingin mencoba model baru.." Kata Sakura, "Ah, Hinata.. maaf sekali. Bukannya aku ingin menganggu pacaranmu dengan Naruto, tapi boleh aku pinjam sebentar Naruto? Aku memerlukannya untuk persiapan drama musikal kelas kami nanti."

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. Mata safirnya menatap Sakura tak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan gadis itu tadi. "Saku-chan! Dia bukan pacarku!" Seru Hinata dengan muka memerah, "Tapi … tentu saja kauboleh meminjamnya.."

"Baguslah.. aku akan mengembalikannya padamu kurang dari sejam." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksa.

"Aku tunggu di _stand_ _freemarket _X-4 ya, Naruto-kun.." Kata Hinata sambil melambai dan pergi.

Naruto hendak bicara pada Sakura, tapi Sakura segera menyelanya, "Aku tidak ingin bicara disini…"

Sakura berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Saat mereka sampai di dekat kolam air mancur, mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan yang mencekam.

"Begini, Sakura-chan.. aku.. aku minta maaf atas apa yang tadi kaulihat. Hinata.. Hinata terus menggandeng tanganku dan sepertinya dia enggan melepaskannya." Kata Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Hinata yang kausalahkan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan Hinata menggandeng tanganmu."

"Bukan! Bukan tidak keberatan.. tapi… kau tahu 'kan, Sakura, Hinata punya perasaan yang rapuh dan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya.. Dia baru saja pulang ke Konoha. Bahkan dia…"

" –Bahkan dia meninggalkan beasiswanya di Belanda demi diriku…" Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata Naruto, "Kau ingin bilang kalau Hinata pulang ke Konoha demi dirimu, padahal kenyataannya seperti apa yang kukatakan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami ditawarkan beasiswa yang sama. Beasiswa di SMA terkenal di Belanda. Aku menolak karena aku lebih memilih meneruskan karierku yang sedang memuncak. Hinata menerima beasiswa itu dan pergi ke Belanda. Aku tahu jadwal pembelajarannya, karena sebelumnya kami diperlihatkan banyak tentang sekolah itu. Saat ini bukan saat liburan di SMA itu.. Hinata tidak mungkin ada disini seharusnya." Jelas Sakura, "Satu-satunya adalah.. dia tidak lagi meneruskan beasiswanya.."

"Tapi.. Sakura-chan! Dia memang begitu demi diriku tapi orang yang kusuka cuma kau, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tetap berusaha menegaskan.

"Tidak.. tidak perlu kaujelaskan lagi semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti.." Kata Sakura, "Dia meninggalkan beasiswanya karena menyukai dirimu, kau tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya karena sebenarnya tanpa kausadari kau mulai menyukainya. Aku bukan orang yang tidak peka perasaan orang, Naruto… Aku terlalu sensitive untuk memahami perasaan orang."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukaimu Sakuraa.." Kata Naruto, "Tolonglah.."

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya, "Kalung ini… lebih baik dipakai Hinata dan memang seharusnya dipakai oleh Hinata. Kalung ini bukan barang yang harus kupakai dan kumiliki setelah ini."

"Sa…Sakura! Tunggu dulu.. Dengarkan aku! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?!" Naruto menatap mata _emerald _Sakura lekat-lekat sambil mencengkeram bahu Sakura.

"Justru itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" Air mata membasahi pipi porselen Sakura, mata _emerald-_nya berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa kau tega memberikan harapan palsu seperti itu?!"

Naruto _speechless_.

"Padahal saat kemarin aku menghilang karena ulah Ino dan Karin, aku mengharapkan dirimu menolongku! Bukan Sasuke! Bukan Sasuke, adik dari orang yang paling kubenci! Tapi dirimu…" Sakura terisak, "Kau.. kau bahkan samasekali tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku dan menelan begitu saja omongan Ino yang mengatakan diriku sedang ada urusan!"

"Sakura…" Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam, "Tolong maafkan aku. Kumohon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku…"

Naruto terkejut dan segera menatap wajah Sakura, "Apa?!"

"Aku anggap kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku.." Kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi… Tolong pikirkan lagi, Sakura!" Cengkeraman Naruto makin erat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang (bahkan sampai gosong!) sebelum aku menyapa Hinata tadi… Naruto. Kau menyukai Hinata, bukan diriku. Kita bukan jodoh, seperti yang ibuku katakan padamu.. Kita bukan seperti yang dikatakannya, pasangan serasi.. Kita hanya sahabat.. Kau tahu.. _best friend forever.. and nothing more.._" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto _speechles._

"Sa.. Sakura.."

"Nah, Naruto… drama kali ini harus menjadi drama musikal paling indah di KIS. Kita harus bisa mendapat perhatian para penontonnya." Sakura tersenyum, "Kita harus bermain sebaik-baiknya. Kau harus ceria! Atau perlu aku panggilkan Hinata untuk menyemangatimu?"

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, "Maaf, tapi yang membuatku semangat adalah memelukmu.."

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto, "Pelukan persahabatan... seperti Teletubies ya…"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Kembali lagi.. bagaikan sahabat yang baru saja lahir.

"Hinata menunggumu.. kau harus menemuinya. Kau harus belajar mencintainya. Kalau dia yang gila belajar sampai meninggalkan beasiswanya demi dirimu, berarti cintanya padamu sangat besar. Mungkin kalian… jodoh." Kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, walaupun ragu, kemudian tersenyum, "Sakura.. sekali lagi.. maaf."

Sakura menggeleng, "bukan masalah besar bagiku.. Naruto.."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan pergi ke arah _stand-stand _kelas. Sakura tersenyum, namun senyumnya pudar digantikan oleh air mata yang mengalir bagai sungai yang sedari tadi dibendungnya sekuat tenaga.

_Menangis? Hah.. sama sekali bukan dirimu kalau kau menangis, Sakura.._ Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti ini. _Sekarang kau seorang diri. _

"Sakura? Kenapa kau disini?"

Air mata Sakura berhenti seketika, kemudian kembali mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya, mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang… orang yang dihindarinya tapi orang yang sebenarnya disukainya juga. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya, satu-satunya yang bisa memahami dirinya, walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin menyukai orang itu.

Sasuke kembali menyebut namanya, "Oi, Sakura.. kau sakit?"

Sakura berbalik badan dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, melihat Sakura. Memeluknya, mencengkeram bajunya erat, menangis dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum, seakan mengerti penyebabnya. Tangannya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura… Kau tidak sendirian."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan, Sakura tetap menangis, "Aku benci Naruto! Naruto bodoh!" Jerit Sakura dalam tangisnya. Cengkeramannya makin kuat, dan terus menjeritkan kalimat itu sampai dirinya agak tenang.

Tangisnya berhenti. Gejolak emosi dalam hatinya sudah mereda, seakan sudah terbawa bersih oleh air matanya. Ia sudah sadar dari alam emosinya.

_Siapa yang kupeluk? _Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan masih mencengkeram baju, lebih tepatnya jaket hitam, Sasuke, tanpa disadarinya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyebut namanya.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh beberapa meter, kemudian mata _emerald_-nya menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Ma… Maaf! Aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku terbawa emosi sehingga…." Kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Air matanya kembali mengalir, "Aku… aku minta maaf.." Tangan mungilnya berusaha menghapus air mata dan menutup wajah merahnya. "Aku.. Aku minta maaf karena telah memelukmu.. aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ayo kembali ke kelas.." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengangguk, ia berjalan mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke, hingga mereka berjalan bersama-sama bersebelahan. Tangan Sasuke merangkul dirinya. Sakura merasa lemah saat ini. Tidak berkutik dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin kembali tenang.

Sasuke menatapnya, iba.. sedih.. namun sedikit ada kelegaan di wajahnya.

_Dibalik sosok gadis yang kuat… tersembunyi sosok gadis yang lemah dan butuh perlindungan._

_ Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, Sakura._

_ Karena hanya aku yang akan mengetahuinya… dan hanya aku yang akan melindungimu._

_ Aku perlu melihat sosok itu untuk melindungimu mati-matian.. _Sasuke terdiam dan merangkul Sakura semakin erat, sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas.

* * *

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena bando telinga kucing yang sedang dipakainya.

_Kami-sama, semoga drama ini berjalan dengan lancar dan menjadi drama terbaik.. kumohon berkatilah kami semua.. _Sakura berdoa dalam hatinya. Ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruang gantinya.

"Waaah! Haruno-chan manis sekali dengan kostum itu.." seru anak-anak cewek yang ada di depan ruang gantinya.

"Terimakasih, Yuki-chan.. Tomomi.. Kalian hebat sekali memilih kostumnya.." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. Del Ano Boutique punya segalanya untuk drama seperti ini.." Kata Yuki, "Oh ya, tadi Tenten-chan mencarimu.. sepertinya dia butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah.." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan mencari ruang ganti Tenten.

"Hei, Sakura!" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Tenten dengan wajah pucat dan butuh bantuan itu memanggilnya dari balik pintu ruang gantinya.

"Tenten.." Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Aku kerepotan dalam memakai baju _gothic_ Red Queen ini.. tolong bantu aku.." Pinta Tenten. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja.." Kata Sakura.

Tokoh Red Queen memang rumit dan merepotkan. Dari segi suara, banyak sekali nada setengah yang harus dinyanyikan dengan tepat (Tau kan nada setengah, contohnya fa naek setengah jadi fis, dll. Author juga kurang ngerti sama yang namanya nada naek setengah..). Belum lagi kostumnya. Gaun _gothic_ merah dengan motif transparan gambar mawar berwarna _pink _pudar. Tongkat berlapis emas dengan ukiran mawar kecil dan mata berlian merah di atasnya. Mahkota emas yang juga bermata berlian merah. (Emasnya bukan beneran.. kaya banget nih sekolah kalo buat drama doang emasnya ampe beneran..)

"Sepatu kaca ini agak tinggi. Kau bisa berjalan dengan sepatu ini? Kalau tidak berhati-hati kau bisa jatuh dan keseleo." Kata Sakura agak khawatir.

"Tenang saja.. aku sudah berlatih semalaman.." Tenten tersenyum riang.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia pergi ke belakang panggung. Naruto disana berdiri dengan seorang gadis cantik, Hinata.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun.. Aku mencintaimu.." Kata Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan.." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mencium kening Hinata. Hinata kemudian pergi dan Naruto mendapati Sakura sedang memperhatikannya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. berjuanglah.. Dan.." Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung safir yang tadi dikembalikan Sakura, "Aku ingin kau memakai ini, Sakura-chan.. karena… Karena aku memberikan ini bukan karena aku menyukaimu, melainkan karena… karena ini adalah lambang persahabatan kita. _Best Friend forever, needs something to be a sign that we are best friend forever." _ Kata Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menerima kalung itu. "_This necklace will be the sign.. _" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita tetap sahabat, Sakura. Kejadian tadi pagi sama sekali bukan halangan untuk putus hubungan." Kata Naruto.

"Ya.."

_Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama oleh Kami-sama, Naruto. Kalian… Kau dan Hinata mungkin ditakdirkan bersama. Aku.. aku belum menemukan takdirku. Suatu saat nanti aku akan.. _

_ Ya, pasti aku akan menemukannya.. dan kita akan bersenang-senang dengan jodoh masing-masing di Pantai Konoha. _

_ Bukankan itu janji kita dulu? _

_ Naruto.. _

"Kau darimana saja sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku.. hahaha.. aku tidak dari mana-mana koq. Aku tadi sehabis membantu Tenten untuk memakai kostumnya dan aku.. mencarimu." Kata Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil men_deathglare _Sakura. Tapi rasanya _death glare _itu langsung memantul begitu saja oleh perisai tawa Sakura.

"Maa..Maaf! Habisnya, Sasuke cocok sekali menggunakan kostum itu. Seperti anak bangsawan saja.. Hahaha.." Kata Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yah.. andai di drama itu kau menjadi _Alice_ aku akan…."

"Akan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah, "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa.." Katanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menjadi Alice. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyanyi tenor tinggi seperi nyanyian Alice. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi terkenal. Maksudnya, KIS adalah sekolah internasional terkenal dan terfavorit, tidak mungkin acaranya tanpa ada cameramen dan fotografer terkenal yang akan memasukkan berita tentang acara ini ke dalam koran Konoha Time ataupun Daily Konoha. Majalah-majalah remaja pun tidak luput dari serangan pemasukkan dan penyebaran berita dari para wartawan tentang acara ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu. _Hmm.. Tidak perlu memerankan Alice pun aku sudah menjadi Alice untuk satu sampai dua adegan saat ini.. _

Para pemain drama sangat gugup di belakang panggung. Mereka menunggu giliran mereka. Saat ini semua mata sedang tertuju pada drama musikal kelas X-3. Anak-anak kelas X-4 ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan drama X-3, mereka sedang berusaha menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing, minus Ino. Ino duduk di kursi panjang di belakang panggung X-4 sambil meminum air mineralnya. Ia tersenyum puas dan senang, tak sabar menunggu gilirannya tampil, dan semua kamera akan menyorot dirinya.

_Kami-sama, semoga diriku bisa memerankan drama ini dengan baik! Jauhkanlah diriku dari para wartawan! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya.

Drama musikal kelas X-3 telah selesai. Shizune-sensei memberi tanda para penanggung jawab latar untuk menyiapkan latarnya selagi panggung mereka masih dalam kegelapan.

"… Kita bisa lihat betapa indahnya drama kelas X-3 tadi. Dan sekarang, peserta drama terakhir. Inilah kelas X-4 dengan drama musikal _Alice in Musicland!_" Riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi aula besar itu.

"Ino.. ayo masuk.." Kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu! Tidak perlu sok memberitahuku.." Ketus Ino, kemudian dengan anggun ia masuk. Piano dimainkan, para paduan suara telah siap.

"_Ohanashi o shiyou... mukashibanashi yori... motto motto suteki na... otogibanashi. Futo me o akeru to... masshiro na usagi. Ooawate de kaketeku.. ato o ou no..." _

Ino menyanyi dengan cukup bagus dengan paduan suara di sisi panggung yang tertutup tirai dan kegelapan. Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Giliranmu... Berjuanglah.." Kata Sakura sebelum Naruto naik ke panggung. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Chikutaku chikutaku isoide ikanakya ma ni awanai! Aa Chikutaku Chikutaku gikushaku suru no wa mou iyada... sora chikutaku chikutaku jikan wa don don hette yuku.. mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai.." Sakura bisa mendengar bait bagian Naruto.

_Bagus sekali, Naruto! Teruslah berjuang! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya.

Nyanyian Ino berikutnya, " Nee, sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no? Dokoka no dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase?"

" Sou! Kanojo wa chikutaku tottemo jikan ni shibia da yo.."

"Sonna ni?"

"Sou sa! Datte kanojo wa joou-sama!"

Paduan suara mengikuti bagian Naruto.

"Kakukaku shikajika chikutaku dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara hanashi ga aru nara mata no kikai ni shite okure.."

"sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete naze sonna toki demo.. youki ni uta o utau no?

Mereka bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan. Sakura bisa mendengar tepuk tangan penonton yang sangat antusias.

Sakura melihat Naruto turun dari atas panggung, diganti dengan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang kepada Sakura.

"Berjuanglah Sasuke!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatapnya, tersenyum kecil pada Sakura. Ia berjalan ke atas panggung dengan muka lesu, seperti mau dieksekusi seperti latihan waktu itu. Parahnya kali ini ia akan disiksa lebih dulu. Penonton bersiul dan bertepuk tangan. Para cewek menjerit-jerit _melting_.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Menegangkan.. banyak sekali penontonnya.. untunglah aku bisa memerankan dengan baik.. banyak kameramen dimana-mana."

Wajah Sakura menegang. "Ka..Kameramen?"

"Tapi tenang saja, Saku-chan.." Naruto merangkulnya, "Mereka tidak menyorot pemeran seperti kita.. sedari tadi kulihat ia hanya menyorot Ino, Ino dan Ino. Jangan menarik perhatian, Sakura.."

"Ya.. aku tahu.."Kata Sakura.

Sasuke kembali dengan muka kusut. Sakura dan Naruto tertawa kecil berbisik-bisik menduga penyebabnya dan Sasuke langsung menatap mereka dengan _deathglare_. Mereka langsung mematung.

"Ruuka-chan.. ayo.." Kata Sakura. Ruuka, gadis berambut cokelat sebahu ini mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju panggung. Ia tampak kesulitan dengan gaunnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Ruuka menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ia menaiki panggung dan tak lama kemudian terdengar nyanyian merdunya.

_Sampai saat ini drama berjalan dengan mulus. Bagaimana saat aku tampil nanti? Ya ampun.. Kami-sama.. jauhkanlah aku dari iblis jahat Ino dan hantu-hantu yang memegang kamera, Kami-sama.. _Sakura berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura.." Kata Sasuke disertai _yell-yell _ dadakan dari Tenten.

"Minum ini, Sakura-chan pasti bisa.." Kata Tenten sambil menyerahkan sebotol Mirai Ocha. Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian meminumnya sampai habis.

"Ganbatte!" Bisiknya. Dan mereka tertawa riang.

"Sakura-chan! Giliranmu tampil sekarang." Seru Yuki, "Berjuanglah, Sakura-chan!"

"Tenang, aku pasti bisa..." Kata Sakura dengan gaya kerennya, sambil melempar botol Mirai Ocha kosong ke tempat sampah tak jauh darinya.

Musik babak Chessire Cat dimulai. Sebelum mulai menyanyi, Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai menyanyi. Sakura menyahut dengan nyanyiannya. Riuh dan siulan penonton makin heboh.

"Gadis itu hebat sekali.. nyanyiannya merdu!"

"Cantik dan nyanyiannya indah.. Siapa dia?"

"Itu Haruno Sakura-san? Astaga! Aku jatuh cinta padanya.."

Mendengar pujian untuk Sakura disana sini, Karin tersenyum licik. Ia mendekati salah satu kameramen.

"Ini untukmu.." Kata Karin sambil memasukkan seamplop tebal uang di saku kameramen itu, "Terus rekam dan potret gadis itu." Tangan mulusnya menunjuk Sakura yang sedang menyanyi. Orang itu mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum berterimakasih.

_Hei, Haruno.. kau pikir dengan menjadi pemeran pendukung jati dirimu tidak akan terbongkar? Miss Cherry.. Hmm. _Karin tersenyum dan meninggalkan aula.

Pesona Sakura memang dahsyat, para pencari bakat terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku kenal dia! Dia seorang model muda yang disebut Miss Cherry itu.." Seru salah satu pencari bakat.

"Mana mungkin?!"

"Rambut _pink_ dan mata _emerald! _Tak salah lagi, itu pasti dirinya!

"Benar juga.."

"Sakura sudah selesai, namun menyebalkan. Ia harus kembali tampil tanpa istirahat yang cukup panjang. Tapi ia lega dan senang karena akan tampil dengan Tenten-chan, sahabat yang paling disayangnya. Di belakang panggung, ia menyeka keringatnya dan kembali ke panggung dengan pemain lain sambil membawa alat musik masing-masing.

Bagian _Empress _adalah _final _dari drama tersebut. Tenten melakoninya dengan sangat bagus. Sifat antagonis yang begitu terlihat dan artikulasi yang jelas menambah poin. Drama itu berakhir dengan sangat meriah.

* * *

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya aku berhasil melakoninya!" Seru Tenten

"Kau hebat, Tenten.." Kata Sakura, tersenyum.

"Oi.." Suara berat Sasuke menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau dipanggil pencari bakat yang wanita.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hanya aku?"

"Ya.."

_Kenapa hanya aku?_"Dimana aku harus menemuinya?"

"Dia bilang kau disuruh menunggu di ruang gantimu.." Jawab Sasuke, "Aku dan Tenten akan menunggu di kelas seperti biasa.."

Sakura mengangguk, _Bagaimana ini... mereka pasti tahu keberadaanku! _

_TO BE CONTINUED  
_

__Ini dia chapter selanjutnyaaa..

Oh yaa.. maksud Sakura dalam kata-katanya yang dia sudah menjadi Alice itu.. kan, dalam drama itu, Alice masuk ke musicland, ketemu busy rabbit (Naruto) trus ntar Alice ditinggalin busy rabbit terus ketemu happy singer (Sasuke)

ngerti kan maksudnya..

jadinya ya begitu.. Sakura merasa ia ditinggalkan Naruto karena dia tahu sebenarnya Naruto suka sama Hinata. Trus Sasuke menggantikan Naruto di hati Sakura..

Bagus gak sih ceritanya.. takut jelek nih..

RnR yaaa'

PS : Jangan lupa baca Sinlaire and The Dungeon.. yang review cuma 1.. Review yang banyaak yaa.. biar Welden semangat wat nerusin fic-nya...


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing : SasuSaku!

Genre : Friendship and Romance

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Complicated © DuWeldenvarden

Chapter 7

Sakura duduk di depan cermin. Otot-ototnya menegang. Sedari tadi ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mata _emerald-_nya terus menatap jam tangan hitamnya, mulutnya memaki kecil karena harus menunggu lama, sedangkan sedari tadi layar ponselnya terus berkedip. Tenten sudah meneleponnya 21 kali.

Terdengar langkah kaki berat dari luar pintu ruang gantinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan, "Silahkan masuk.." Seru Sakura dan seketika itu juga pintu terbuka begitu lebar.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Miss Cherry.." Kata salah satu pencari bakat itu.

"Nadya-san, Tetsuhiko-san…" Sakura bangkit dan menjabat tangan mereka, "Jadi kalian sudah tahu…"

"Syukurlah kau tidak melupakan kami.." Kata Nadya, "Dan tentu saja kami sudah tahu.. Warna matamu…"

"Benar juga.. siapa lagi yang bermata hijau _emerald _sepertiku, ya?" Kata Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah…" Tetsuhiko-san berdeham, "Jadi skandal itu yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri… lebih tepatnya pergi secara tiba-tiba dari dunia permodelan?"

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskan karier-ku sementara diriku dihantui Uchiha brengsek itu dan wartawan yang 3 hari 3 malam mengepung rumahku.." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak berniat kembali? Kupikir, skandal itu sekarang sudah terkubur dalam dengan berita-berita skandal aktris-aktris lainnya.." Kata Nadya-san.

"Skandal itu belum terkubur. Dia masih mengambang.. Sementara jika aku keluar dan kembali ke agensi, skandal itu akan langsung kembali menjunjung tinggi. Aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai skandal itu benar-benar lenyap." Sakura menatap mata Nadya lekat-lekat.

"Ms. Hann sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Selama karantina untuk audisi Japan's Next Top Model, dia sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri." Kata Tetsuhiko.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuhiko-san.. Tapi maaf, aku masih butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan untuk menunggu skandal itu lenyap." Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi Uchiha itu? Kau belum menemukannya? Bukankah kau pindah kesini karena pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi Uchiha tinggal di kota ini?" Tanya Nadya.

"Lebih tepatnya belum menemuinya, soal menemukannya kupikir aku sudah menemukan petunjuknya. Adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha bersekolah disini, aku bisa meminta bantuannya."

"Kau yakin? Dia adiknya, bisa-bisa dia malah membantu kakaknya pergi dari sini ke ujung dunia, atau bahkan memohon padamu agar kakaknya tidak dipenjara.."

"Kuharap dia bisa membantu… makanya aku butuh bantuanmu, Nadya-san.." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan kami..." Tetsuhiko merogoh sakunya, "Ini.. telepon kami.. kami masih akan ada disini selama beberapa minggu.." Tetsuhiko memberikan kartu namanya kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih… Tapi, walaupun Sasuke adalah adiknya, walaupun dia mau membantu kita.. aku tidak yakin untuk memenjarai Itachi." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Nadya. Nadya mengangguk mengerti, dengan tatapan iba ia memeluk Sakura dan memegang kedua bahunya sembari menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau harus yakin, Miss Cherry! Sakura, lambang keberanian! Kau harus berani untuk yakin… Ini demi dirimu, demi…."

" –Demi _**dia**_… dan demi Ms. Hann serta agensi Angel." Kata Tetsuhiko meneruskan kalimat Nadya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

_Kalau aku mengatakan semua ini padamu, apa kau akan memaafkanku? _

_ Karena aku menyukaimu, aku khawatir kau akan membenciku, Sasuke…_

* * *

Setelah berbincang-bincang lagi tentang rencana penangkapan Itachi, Sakura segera kembali ke kelasnya. Disana Neji, Tenten, Sasuke… juga.. Hinata dan Naruto… mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kau kemana saja, Saku-chan?!" Seru Tenten.

"Ma..Maaf membuat kalian khawatir.." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi.. apa yang mereka katakan padamu, Saku?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Mereka…" Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Mereka… mereka… hanya… menawariku menjadi aktris dan penyanyi.. itu saja.."

"Hebat sekali! Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Yaahh.. aku masih belum memutuskan mau bagaimana.." Kata Sakura, "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Hinata dan Naruto… sebentar saja.. Maaf tapi ini penting."

"Baiklah… ayo.." Kata Hinata, dan mereka pergi diikuti Naruto.

"Penting? Memangnya tentang apa sih?" Tanya Tenten pada Neji, Neji hanya mengangkat bahu sambil terus asyik dengan _earphone_-nya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak penasaran?" Tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah.." Kata Sasuke.. _Tentu saja bodoh! Aku penasaran sampai mau mati rasanya._

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begini… pencari bakat tadi adalah Nadya-san dan Tetsuhiko-san.. Mereka merencanakan penangkapan Itachi Uchiha karena skandal itu.." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi, skandal itu akan diselesaikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, mereka tidak mau tinggal diam begitu saja menunggu sampai skandal itu terkubur.." Kata Sakura, "Harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin."

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kali ini satu-satunya jalan adalah melibatkan Sasuke Uchiha dalam penyergapan di rumahnya, satu-satunya orang yang tahu menahu kegiatan kakaknya. Rencananya aku akan mengajaknya, dan Tenten.. ke pantai pribadi ayahku."

"Ooohh.. Sudah lama tidak kesana.. kami juga akan ikut!" Seru Hinata.

"Karena itulah, aku juga butuh bantuan kalian.. sebagai orang yang tahu sedari awal jalannya skandal ini.. untuk membantuku menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke dan Tenten. Kupikir Tenten sepertinya akan mengerti, aku hanya takut pada Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Yah.. kudengar dia memang sangat menyayangi kakaknya sebelum skandal itu terjadi. Tapi menurutku Sasuke pasti akan membantu karena sejak skandal itu terjadi, ibunya, orang yang paling disayangnya, meninggal karena sakit. Sasuke membenci kakaknya, untuk sekarang ini." Kata Naruto.

"Walaupun sudah benci, ikatan batin tidak akan pernah terlepas, Naruto.." Kata Sakura, "Aku takut jika aku memberitahu rencana ini, ia akan .. membenciku mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin.. Sasuke menyukaimu, mana mungkin dia bisa membenci.. eh…" Naruto segera menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke… suka… padaku?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Maksudku.. suka sebagai… teman sendiri .. sebab ia jarang mendapat teman seperti Sakura.. Jadi.. dia mana mungkin membencimu.. kupikir.. eehmm.. dia akan membantumu… yaah.. pasti.." Naruto berkata terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Itachi lolos dari penjara! Setelah apa yang dia lakukan!" Kata Sakura.

"Ya.. kami pun tidak... dan kami sangat mengerti, Sakura.. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu.." Kata Hinata, "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin."

"Jadi.. Pantai Konoha.. jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pantai Konoha, kita berkumpul di depan sekolah. Ms. Hann, Tetsuhiko dan Nadya-san akan ikut serta dengan beberapa kru lainnya. Mungkin akan ada 2 atau 3 mobil. Kita akan ikut mobil Nadya-san. Tetsuhiko-san bilang kita akan berangkat pagi jam 7. Menginap beberapa hari di villa dan kita akan segera melakukan penangkapan."

"Yeah, mumpung besok kita diliburkan selama seminggu lebih. Berterimakasihlah pada kakak-kakak kelas kita.." Kata Naruto, "Kalau begitu, kita harus pulang dan segera mengepak baju."

"Jika Itachi nekad pergi ke luar negeri..." Sakura tersenyum, "Bawa paspor-mu.."

"Ke..keluar negeri?!" Hinata tercengang.

"Ya.. Jika Tetsuhiko-san sudah memanggil polisi, kita akan ikut serta mencarinya. Untuk masalah sepele begini aku ragu markas besar akan mengirim data Itachi sebagai buron di server kepolisian negara lain."

"Baiklah!" Kata Naruto, "Kita akan menghadapi petualangan yang cukup menarik."

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian.." Kata Sakura lemah, "Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi.."

"Tentu saja pada kami, Sakura-chan.." Kata Hinata.

Mereka bertiga tertawa riang.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil di dekat mereka, dan ia berusaha memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas mobil asing itu.

Seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Wajahnya panik, dan ia hanya berdecak kesal. Kameranya terjatuh dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Orang itu segera menaiki mobil hitamnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Jangan-jangan?! _Sakura terdiam menatap mobil yang melaju cepat itu.

"Hei, Sakura-chan.. ayo…" Kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan segera menyusul Hinata.

* * *

"Maaf kami lama sekali.." Kata Sakura.

"Yaa,, sangat lama.. memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten kepo deh.." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Untuk libur besok, Tenten sudah punya rencana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Rencana?" Tenten berpikir sejenak, "Tadinya ibu bilang akan pergi ke Osaka, tapi ibu harus menemani ayah dinas ke Kyushu. Jadi aku tak punya rencana lagi.."

"Kalau Sasuke?"

"Hmmm... Tidak ada.." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu.." Sakura tertawa riang, "Bagaimana kalau kita semua yang ada disini pergi ke pantai?!"

"Pantai?!" Tenten, Neji dan Sasuke tercengang.

"Iya.. ke pantai .. pantai Konoha tenang saja.. takkan ada orang lain selain kita di pantai itu. Paling-paling hanya ada penjaga pantai saja.." Kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang untuk sekolah lain sedang liburan. Bukankah pasti ramai? Apalagi Pantai Konoha." Tanya Tenten, "Kalau pantai Kozura sih.. mungkin agak sepi."

"Tidak.. tidak akan ramai.." Naruto tertawa bangga, "Karena Pantai Konoha itu sebenarnya pantai pribadi keluarga Haruno."

"APA?! Pantai pribadi?!" Mereka kembali tercengang.

"Pokoknya.. kita berkumpul di depan sekolah ini.. jam 7 kita akan berangkat." Kata Sakura.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, Sakura tersenyum senang. Seperempat dari rencananya hampir terpenuhi.

* * *

Sakura mengepak bajunya dalam sebuah koper yang cukup besar. Sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir di lehernya, kemudian menatap jam. _Mengepak baju saja sudah capek setengah mati! _Umpatnya dalam hati. Anjing kecilnya, Kei, menyalak antusias.

"Kau kutitipkan di _pet shop _tidak apa-apa kan, Kei?" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu, "Aku harus pergi.. cukup lama.."

Seakan mengerti, anjing kecil itu hanya menunduk sambil menyenggol tangan Sakura minta dielus. Sakura mengambil mainan tulang di dekat tempat tidur Kei dan memberikannya padanya.

"Sudah jam setengah 7, aku harus berangkat." Sakura merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang agak kusut. Ia menyiapkan kopernya dan turun ke ruang makan dengan anjingnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas, dimasukkannya mainan tulang dan makanan anjing ke dalamnya.

"Ayo, Kei.. aku harus mengantarmu ke _pet shop_!" Serunya, kemudian ia menyalakan lampu atas dan lampu beranda rumahnya, lalu mengunci semua pintu, kemudian pergi sambil menggendong Kei di tasnya.

Sakura keluar dari pintu utama, dikejutkan oleh suara riuh dari balik pagarnya. Sakura melepas Kei di taman kemudian pergi ke arah pagar.

Inilah mimpi buruk Sakura.

Wartawan!

"Bagaimana anda bisa ada disini, Miss Cherry?"

"Bagaimana dengan skandal yang menimpa anda waktu itu?"

"Mengapa anda keluar dari agensi?"

"Kenapa anda pergi begitu saja dari Tokyo, Miss Cherry?"

Dan lain sebagainya pertanyaan yang menghujam Sakura bahkan sebelum dia membuka pagar. Ia segera meraih tasnya serta Kei, kemudian kembali masuk ke rumah. Dengan panik ia mencari ponselnya.

"_Hallo, kenapa kau belum sampai, Cherry?" _Tanya Tetsuhiko di seberang telepon.

"Mana bisa aku pergi dengan serbuan wartawan begini? Tetsuhiko-san! Mereka semua sudah tahu kalau aku Miss Cherry!" Seru Sakura.

_"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Tenanglah, lebih baik kau keluar dari pintu belakang. Aku akan menjemputmu.." _Terdegar suara deru mobil yang baru dinyalakan, dan sambungan pun putus.

_Ayolah, cepat sedikit, Tetsuhiko-san! _Seru Sakura dalam hatinya, sembari berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu belakang. Ia menutup mulut Kei yang ingin menyalak dan memeluknya erat.

Sakura membuka pintu belakang bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil Tetsuhiko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura segera mengunci pintu dan berlari ke mobil, memasukkan koper dan tasnya kemudian melaju cepat ke arah sekolah.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ya.. Kau bahkan tidak pernah muncul di TV lagi.." Kata Tetsuhiko-san.

"Mana kutahu, yang pasti sekarang aku harus pergi dan… Terpaksa membawa anjingku ikut." Sakura menyeka keringatnya.

"Bersabarlah… sebentar lagi kita sampai.." Kata Tetsuhiko. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia memeluk anjingnya kuat-kuat.

_Kami-sama! Bahkan belum sebulan aku disini, mereka sudah tahu keberadaanku! _Sakura menatap jalanan. Pagi-pagi sudah cukup ramai. Mayoritas remaja, memegang majalah, dengan air muka yang berbeda-beda. Takjub, senang, kaget, terkejut, mata tak percaya, bingung, tertawa, menganga, banyak sekali.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Kata Tetsuhiko. Sakura keluar dari mobil. Disana sudah ada Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu keberadaanku? Tidak mungkin mereka tahu begitu saja." Seru Sakura.

"Kalau masalah itu…" Naruto mendekat dan memberitak iPad-nya, "Lihat ini…"

_**HUT Konoha International School**_

_**Haruno Sakura, sang model top Jepang ada di Konoha!  
**_

_**Siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura atau Miss Cherry, model top Jepang dari Japan's Next Top Model dan agensi terkenal dunia ANGEL ini tampil dalam drama musical di KIS, sekolah international yang cukup terkenal dan terfavorit dalam rangka ulang tahun KIS. Setelah menghilang dari Tokyo dan agensi ternyata model muda ini sedang mengemban pendidikan di KIS, memasuki kelas X-4 tepatnya. Sungguh mengejutkan bahwa model yang hilang kini telah ditemukan kembali. Bagaimana dengan skandal yang menimpanya waktu itu. Belum ada wawancara langsung dengan sang model sendiri tentang skandal yang melibatkan dirinya itu, yang pasti Majalah Kawaii masih berusaha bertemu dengan Miss Cherry**_

"Jadi… aku sempat tersorot kamera dalam drama kemarin?" Muka Sakura memucat.

"Bukan sempat lagi, namun cukup lama. Dari bagianmu menyanyi sampai akhir dari drama. Kamera terus menyorotmu dan video itu masuk ke _Youtube_. Begitu juga dalam majalah-majalah dan koran lain." Kata Hinata.

"Makanya kita perlu segera pergi." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab, kemudian ia mengembalikan iPad itu pada Naruto dan menatap sekeliling sekolah. Banyak orang yang lalulalang, menatapnya, menunjuknya. Tatapan jijik, kagum, senang, acuh tak acuh, dan tatapan yang tampak terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Bagi Sakura yang sensitive, itu sangat mengganggu.

"Mana, Nadya-san dan Ms. Hann?" Tanya Sakura pada Tetsuhiko.

"Mereka akan sampai tak lama lagi." Kata Tetsuhiko, "Harusnya sudah 10 menit yang lalu mereka sampai.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan terdengar deru mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu berhenti mendadak di depan mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, tapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Kita harus segera pergi ke villa. Wartawan sedang mencarimu, Sakura. Bahkan kami sempat tertahan karenanya." Seru Nadya.

"Sedari tadi kalian terus berbisik dan bertingkah aneh, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Tenten, Neji, dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang." Kata Sakura, "Aku janji akan memberitahukan semuanya saat kita sampai di villa nanti."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil lain. Mobil itu berhenti di belakang mobil Nadya-san, kemudian orang-orang didalamnya keluar sambil membawa dua benda yang dibenci Sakura. Mic dan kamera.

"Miss Cherry anda mau kemana? Mengapa anda pergi dari Tokyo?"

"Mengapa anda bisa ada disini?"

"Kenapa anda mengemban pendidikan disini?"

"Bagaimana dengan skandal waktu itu? Bagaimana penyelesaiannya?"

"Masih banyak pihak yang belum puas dengan klarifikasi berita itu.. Bagaimana pendapat anda?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menyerbu telinga Sakura. Beberapa kru Angel lain berusaha mencegah wartawan itu. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji dan Naruto serta Hinata segera masuk ke mobil Nadya yang luas.

"Dimana Ms. Hann?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita memakai 3 mobil, Sakura. Dia masih ada di kantor. Nanti dia akan menyusul." Kata Nadya.

"Mereka menyerbu seperti _zombie_ saja.. menakutkan!" Kata Naruto, "Bersabarlah, Sakura-chan. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa hanya karena Sakura model yang sedang megemban pendidikan di KIS, masalahnya akan sampai besar begitu? Dan skandal apa yang dimaksud?" Tanya Tenten.

"Maaf, Tenten.. aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Sakura yang akan memberitahu kalian semua nanti.." Kata Hinata, "Selama perjalanan ini sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu Sakura.. dia pasti sangat tertekan."

"Kau benar.. Ia terlihat kelelahan." Kata Tenten.

Sakura bertopang dagu di belakang bangku pengendara. Nadya-san menatapnya melalui kaca dengan iba, "Cherry-chan, bersabarlah.. kita akan menyelesaikan skandal itu bersama-sama."

"Ayo semangat, Saku!" Seru Hinata menyemangati dari belakang.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan keberadaannya diketahui begitu cepat oleh media massa. Kini ia aman, namun hal yang sedari tadi menghantuinya adalah…

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya kepada Tenten, Neji, dan yang paling utama, Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. _Mengapa harus terjadi sekarang, sih?! Dasar sialan! _Umpatnya dalam hati. _Itachi! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! _

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan, Sakura, mengapa kau tidak tidur saja?" Tanya Nadya, "Perjalanan akan lama sepertinya. Macet."

"Ya.." Sakura menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya. Ia takut menatap matanya, takut tidak bisa berkata-kata nanti.

Atau mungkin takut dibenci sebelum ia bisa mengakui segalanya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng mencoba melenyapkan segala hal yang dipikirkannya, kemudian jatuh tertidur

* * *

"Naah, kita sampai…" Kata Nadya, "Ayo, kita ke villa dan rapikan barang-barang kita.."

Sakura turun dari mobil sambil membawa tas dan kopernya. Anjingnya melompat begitu saja menginjak pasir halus pantai itu.

"Ayo, Sakura…" Kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk tersenyum dan berjalan di sebelah Hinata.

"Sakura lemas sekali… apa dia sakit?" Tanya Tenten pada Naruto.

"Entahlah.. dirinya begitu tertekan, wajar saja dia jadi begitu.." Kata Naruto.

Pantai itu begitu sunyi. Hanya ada suara ombak yang menghantam pantai, dan angin yang menerpa pohon bakau. Bersih dan begitu nyaman dan damai. Burung-burung pelican mencari makanan di laut dangkal.

"Nah… aku bisa mati kalau terus dihantui penasaran seperti ini.." Kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja.." Kata Naruto, "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya.. Namun siapkan saja mentalmu." Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sakura menyimpan bajunya asal-asalan di lemari setelah ganti baju, kemudian duduk sebentar di tempat tidur. Anjingnya menyalak-nyalak padanya, seakan menyemangati. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anjing itu, dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

_Aku harus bias menjelaskannya! _Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri, _Kami-sama, tolong aku.._

Sakura bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang keluarga, semua kecuali Nadya-san sudah berkumpul.

"Mana Nadya-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menunggu Ms. Hann dan Tetsuhiko-san di gerbang tadi." Kata Hinata, kemudian ia mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau yakin akan menjelaskannya sekarang?"

"Kau ragu, Hina-chan?"

"Aku siap kapanpun.. namun aku khawatir denganmu.. Kalau kelelahan, kau bisa menjelaskannya pada mereka nanti.."

"Tidak.." Kata Sakura tegas, "Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang!" Sakura berdeham, kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin Tenten, Neji, dan Sasuke.. sudah tahu.. kalau aku adalah seorang model dari Tokyo yang pergi ke Konoha dan bersekolah di KIS. Namun yang tidak kalian ketahui… yaitu.. tentang skandal yang menimpaku.. bukan… bukan hanya aku, sebenarnya."

"Skandal itu melibatkan kakak dari Sasuke, Itachi Uchi…"

" –Dia bukan kakakku." Kata Sasuke memotong, "Sudah lama sekali kakakku meninggal. Dia sama sekali bukan kakak yang kukenal."

"Itachi Uchiha, dia adalah calon pemegang perusahaan Uchiha Corporation yang sekarang sedang dipegang oleh ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha. Dia … dia telah…" Sakura kehilangan kata-kata.

" –Itachi Uchiha melakukan tindak pemerkosaan terhadapnya, setelah ia selesai dengan pemotretan majalah ANGEL _special edition _untuk Natal beberapa waktu lalu." Hinata meneruskan.

"Juga tindak pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada Rukari Haruno, kakak dari Sakura Haruno." Naruto angkat bicara melanjutkan kalimat Hinata.

"EEhhh?! Rukari yang mengiklankan baju _Candy Pop _itu?!" Seru Tenten, "Aku hanya mendengar ia menghilang dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya lagi."

"Ya, kakakku memang terkenal karena _Candy Pop_." Kata Sakura, "Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan sudah sangat lama sekali aku kehilangan dirinya…" Sakura terdiam, "Polisi gagal menemukan pelakunya karena senjata pembunuhnya tidak ditemukan. Sedangkan bukti dari TKP itu sendiri tidak begitu kuat, sehingga tuduhan terhadap beberapa tersangka, termasuk Itachi Uchiha, dibatalkan dan kasus itu menjadi buntu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Itachi yang memerkosa dan membunuhnya?" Tanya Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut terbawa suasana.

"Alibi dari tersangka lain cukup kuat, aku berhasil menemukan orang-orang atau apapun yang bisa memperkuat alibi mereka dengan bantuan salah satu polisi teman dari ayahku, Satu-satunya orang dengan alibinya mencurigakan, Itachi Uchiha. Alibi yang dikatakannya entah bagaimana bisa diperkuat oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal asal-usulnya. Orang itu bisa saja dibayar untuk memperkuat alibinya." Kata Sakura.

"Mengapa tidak kaupenjarakan dia, Sakura? Kau tahu dia pelakunya.." Kata Sasuke.

"Menuntut seseorang dengan bukti yang kurang kuat adalah suatu kejahatan, dengan pasal pencorengan nama baik. Berbahaya." Kata Sakura, "Ia bisa menuntut balik dengan pasal itu. Maka itu aku akan memenjarakannya sekarang. Dengan pasal berlapis, pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Karena aku telah menemukan bukti kuat."

"Bukti kuat?" Tenten menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukti itu berupa sebuah jaringan kulit di aspal tempat kakakku ditemukan, dan juga sebuah kalung. Kalung itu.. berbentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih."

"Ya.. itu lambang Uchiha. Kipas bulat berwarna merah dan putih." Kata Sasuke, "Kalung itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

"Maaf… tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa Itachi Uchiha pelakunya. Markas besar belum mengizinkan penangkapan karena masih ragu akan barang-barang bukti itu. Ditambah lagi kasus itu sudah ditutup karena buntu sedangkan masih banyak kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi, kau akan memenjarainya?" Tanya Tenten, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Majalah ANGEL adalah majalah _fashion _yang membawa nama Jepang ke dunia barat disana, sehingga ekspor makin bertambah. Untuk itu, majalah _fashion _ini cukup diperhatikan oleh pemerintah, kemungkinan besar permintaan ini bisa dikabulkan. Namun itu masih belum cukup." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa masih belum cukup? Kita bisa langsung menangkapnya di rumah Sasuke, kan?" Tanya Neji.

"Itu masalahnya…" Sakura terdiam, "Aku melihat mobil yang langsung melesat cepat dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian bagasinya ketika membicarakan ini dengan Naruto dan Hinata kemarin, jadi.."

" –kemungkinan besar, mobil itu adalah…" Hinata menambahkan

" –mobil Itachi dan dia mengetahui rencana kita.." Naruto melanjutkan

" –dan mungkin dia sekarang sudah melarikan diri?" Tenten menebak kelanjutannya.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tadi pagi kakaknya sama sekali tidak ada di kamar, mobilnya telah lenyap dari garasi rumah dan lemarinya mungkin sudah kosong. _Dasar Itachi sialan! _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Diperkirakan begitu.." Kata-kata Sakura melemah, "Jadi.. aku butuh bantuanmu, Sasuke.. karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, dan menjadi saksi untuk menuntutnya.."

"Sa..Saksi?" Tenten tercengang.

"Saksi mata atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Sakura, karena…" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

" –karena Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Itachi di sebuah _café _tepat sebelum Itachi membius Sakura dan melakukan 'itu'…." Naruto melanjutkan.

Tenten dan Neji menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke menyadarinya dan menatap mereka, tatapan meyakinkan.

"Karena alasan itulah, aku memintamu ikut, Sasuke.. jadi… maaf karena sejak awal aku tidak memberitahukanmu…" Kata Sakura, "Tapi.. aku membutuhkanmu untuk menangkapnya!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang sangat memohon. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Oii, Teme!" Naruto hendak mengejar, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya, Naruto!" Sakura segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan baju Naruto dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. Berlari tanpa alas kaki di tengah terik matahari seperti itu di pantai.

_Sasuke!_

* * *

"Sa..Sasuke! Tunggu.. Aku belum.. selesai berbicara.." Kata Sakura sambil berlari.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tak menoleh. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke, tolong dengarkan aku dulu! Aku… aku minta maaf karena telah memanfaatkanmu demi kepentinganku sendiri! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku…. Benar-benar minta maaf!" Jerit Sakura sambil berlinang air mata. Namun Sasuke tetap acuh dan berjalan.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak mau kau membenciku! Aku minta maaf!" Sakura berusaha terus berlari, sambil menahan rasa perih karena pasir yang panas, "Sasuke…" Air matanya makin deras.

"Andai kau memberitahuku lebih awal.." Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Aku tidak akan merasa sekesal ini.." Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia membalikan badannya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam, "Walaupun kau memberitahuku langsung pun aku mau membantumu, Sakura! Tapi kenapa kau malah membuatku merasa kau hanya memanfaatkanku?!"

"Aku… Aku minta maaf, karena aku takut .. aku takut Sasuke membenciku karena rencana ini.. Aku tidak mau dibenci oleh.. oleh orang yang kusuka!" Jerit Sakura dalam tangisnya.

Sasuke terdiam, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Sakura, takut-takut ia salah dengar. Ia menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Rambutnya berantakan. Wajah porselennya memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya berkeringat, kakinya memerah karena pasir yang terbakar matahari.

"Aku kesal karena dimanfaatkan. Aku paling tidak suka dimanfaatkan."

"Aku minta maaf.." Sakura terus terisak, menangis diantara pasir yang begitu panas.

Sasuke mendekatinya, berlutut di depannya dan mendekapnya erat, "Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa kesal dan membencimu.."

Sakura terkejut Sasuke memeluknya erat, air matanya kembali mengalir deras, "Maafkan aku.." bisiknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke villa. Tenten dan Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura, "Kakimu… kau terluka, Sakura! Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.. ini.. hanya karena pasir yang terbakar matahari.." Kata Sakura. Bagaimana kalau.. kita makan sekarang?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh.. aku sangat lapar.. Lagipula setelah matahari tidak terlalu terik kita bisa ke pantai untuk bermain sebentar." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian pergi ke dapur, disana sudah ada Nadya dan Ms. Hann.

"Ms. Hann!" Sakura segera memeluk manajernya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Cherry!" Kata Ms. Hann, "Kemana saja kamu?!"

"Yaah, itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti, Ms. Hann.. kita makan saja dulu. Yang di ruang keluarga sudah sangat lapar." Kata Sakura.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan pergi ke beranda.

_Nomor siapa ya? _Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Halo?"

_"Halo, Miss Cherry… perkenalkan aku Kenta Mizukawa, Detektif yang akan menangani kasus mengenai skandal itu.." _

"Detektif? Tapi.. kurasa.. aku tidak pernah memanggil seorang detektif untuk menangani skandal itu.." Kata Sakura.

_"Mungkin polisi yang kaumintai tolong itu, siapapun namanya, aku lupa.. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk menangani kasusmu. AKu ingin membicarakannya denganmu, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di café supermarket dekat pantai konoha?"_

"Bagaimana anda tahu aku ada disini?"

_"Aku melihat mobil Kru Angel dan ada dirimu.. Oh ya, jika kau kesini, tolong jangan bawa siapapun. Aku hanya perlu berbicara denganmu. Ini serius dan aku mohon perhatiannya." _

"Ah.. kalau begitu.. aku.. akan segera kesana.." Kata Sakura. Ia menutup teleponnya dan segera bersiap.

"Mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau ke supermarket, membeli makanan ringan untuk nanti malam." Kata Sakura berbohong, "Kalian makan duluan saja, Nadya-san sudah menyiapkan makanannya. Aku belum lapar."

"Tidak perlu ditemani?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu.."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang sudah pergi menuju jalan utama. Ia berjalan ke sebuah supermarket disebelah _café_. _Mungkin _café _ini.. _Pikir Sakura. _Dimana detektif itu? Dia belum datang? Padahal kupikir dia sudah datang._ Sakura menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di café itu.

"Halo, Miss Cherry.." Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya di belakangnya, namun tiba-tiba ia dibekap dengan sebuah sapu tangan biru. Sakura berusaha melepaskan, namun tangan laki-laki itu begitu kuat.

_Bau ini! _Sakura meringis ketika tangannya ditahan begitu kuat oleh tangan kekar laki-laki yang mengaku detektif itu.

_Jangan-jangan…. Dia… _Sakura merasa sangat mengantuk. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dan kesadarannya segera tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi. Sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, ia berusaha meneriakkan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang paling disayangnya. Namun ternyata teriakan itu tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan kecil.

_Sa.. Sasuke!_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

__Ini dia chapter 7 dari Love Is Complicated.. kali ini kita bakal lebih ke skandal Sakura dan kakaknya, Rukari.. jadinya summary-nya sebenarnya agak gak nyambung yah,,,

Welden agak sedih dan agak gak bersemangat ngelanjutinnya karena review-nya gak nambah-nambah

Ini nih yang dulu2 baca pada kemana yaah? #ngais pasir di pojokan.

Maaf ya kalo chap yang ini agak panjang.. soalnya Welden bingung mau mutus dimana.

Sinlaire and The Dungeon juga kenapa review-nya cuma 1?!

Ini adalah tanda2 bahwa fic yang Welden bikin makin lama makin ancur.. #nangis

ya sudahlah..

pokoknya dibaca saja bagi yang mau baca..

yang gak mau juga gapapa.. daripada ntar sakit pusing-pusing mual trus muntah baca fic ini

_RnR yaaa_

_bagi yang udah RnR makasih yaaa..!_


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku (gak permanen!)

Genre: Romance – Friendship

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

L.I.C © DuWeldenvarden

* * *

Oh yaaa.. Balesan review!

_**I'm a Sone **_: Beneran? Feel dari fanfic-nya dapet nih?! WAW! Amazing! ^^v.. abis kalo welden yang baca kayaknya ancur.. hehehe.. ^^v makasih yaa udah nyemangatin..

_**Sherlock holmes **_**: **Haloo, salam kenal jugaa.. yang ngebekep Sakura.. ya … ada di sini.. ^^v

_**Mako-chan**_ : Sabar yaaa! Author bakal mencoba untuk mengapdet secepat cahaya.

_**Sasura Ichiru**_** : **Salam kenal, Sasura-san.. (^^)b makasih yaaa… ikutin terus ceritanyaa!

_**Guest **_**: **Kalo gitu ikutin terus yaa ceritanya! Bakal updet secepat yang author bisa yaaa

_**Lena Luna **_: Happy ending? Hmmm… Lena-san tunggu aja deh yaaa.. hihi.. *digampar*

_**Meh 3 **_**: **SasoSaku? Sasukenya nanti terlantar dong? Hihi.. *digebukin SasuSaku FC*

_**Akasuna no ei-chan **_ : Minum mirai ocha-nya udah berbotol-botol! Ampe kembung.. hihi.. " Konfliknya memang akan dikuak abis-abisan.. bukan Cuma 2 chapter, tapi 3 chapter! Mungkin lebih .. ^^ ikutin terus yaaaa..

_**Ajisa Rie **_: Feedback memang dating dengan sendirinyaa.. ^^v makasih udah nyemangatin!

_**Sasana Hyo **_: Bakal dilanjutkan sesegera mungkin koq! Tenang aja.. ^^v

* * *

Chapter 8

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Mata _emerald_-nya mengeksplorasi setiap sudut ruangan gelap dan hitam di sekelilingnya. _Dimana ini?_ Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik tangannya yang tertahan. Sebuah borgol tua dan karatan yang menahan tangannya, lebih tepat menyatukan tangan indahnya dengan sebuah tempat tidur kotor nan menjijikkan.

_Sial! Kenapa harus diborgol sih?! _Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Ia merasa jijik dengan kulitnya yang bergesekan dengan karat-karat borgol dan tangannya yang bebas terpaksa menahan tubuhnya jatuh bersandar di dinding yang penuh debu di belakangnya.

Pintu yang tak jauh darinya terbuka tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Sakura menatap ke arah pintu lekat-lekat, tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu masuk sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya, dan kemudian tangannya yang bebas langsung menyalakan lampu tua di tengah ruangan itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun.." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Cih… Ternyata.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudah kuduga telepon itu hanya tipuan."

Pemuda itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kau sendiri kenapa percaya?"

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sakura menampik tangan pemuda yang mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya, "Tidak perlu menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu."

"Rasanya terakhir kita bertemu kau masih terlihat manis.." Pemuda itu menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat, "Kau berubah 180 derajat dalam hitungan hari?"

"Kenapa kau menculikku? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku, heh? Apa karena utusan brengsek itu?" Sakura menatap tajam mata pemuda, "Kau bekerja untuknya, heh?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, "Aku janji akan memberitahumu nanti.." Pemuda itu bangkit dan pergi mengambil segelas air minum, "Kau sudah tidur selama setengah hari, seharusnya kau haus sekarang.."

Sakura dengan kesal terpaksa meng-iya-kan dan mengakui bahwa ia memang sangat haus dan kerongkongannya serasa sekering gurun Sahara, "Kenapa kau memborgolku?"

"Karena sebelum aku bisa menceritakan apa yang harus kuceritakan, lebih tepatnya, harus kuakui, kau sudah membunuhku duluan.." Pemuda itu memberikan segelas air minum kepada Sakura dan Sakura sudah menenggaknya habis.

"Menceritakan? Menceritakan apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang." Kata pemuda itu, "Yang pasti.. kita harus pergi.."

"Pergi?" Sakura berseru keras, "Tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. dan tidak.. maksudku.. belum akan menemuimu dengan Itachi.." Pemuda itu menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, "Kalau kau mau tahu apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu.. ikutlah.. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura, "Apa aku harus memanggilmu seperti di sekolah?"

"Silahkan panggil aku…. Sasori.."

* * *

"Sasuke! Sakura belum kembali juga dari supermarket!" Seru Hinata ketika ia melihat hari mulai gelap.

"Seharusnya dia sudah kembali! Bukankah membeli makanan kecil hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam? Apalagi supermarketnya tak jauh." Kata Tenten, "Ponselnya tidak dijawab.."

"Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke menyambar jaket, dompet dan ponselnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja menyusulnya, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke.

"Ah, tunggu, Teme! Aku akan ikut!" Kata Naruto. Ia menyambar jaket dan ponselnya, kemudian ia pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berlari meninggalkan villa menuju jalan utama.

_Dimana sih kau, Sakura?! _Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari sambil terus berlari ke supermarket. Supermarket yang tak jauh lagi itu tampak sepi dan gelap.

"Ketemu?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sampai.

"Dia berbohong…" Kata Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Berbohong?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Berbohong apa sih?"

"Apa yang tadi dikatakan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura belum kembali dari supermarket, dan Tenten bilang dia ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan ringan.." Kata Naruto, "Lalu apa yang salah?"

"Supermarket itu tutup, bodoh! Berarti…"

" –Dia mungkin pergi untuk menemui seseorang.." Kata Naruto menebak, "Harusnya dia menerima telepon sebelum pergi."

"Percuma kita ke sana.." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, "Supermarket itu gelap dan kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa.."

"Lalu itu apa yang berkedap kedip?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang berkedap-kedip di rerumputan. Ia menatap ponselnya, sedang mencoba menelepon ponsel Sakura. Dan ketika ia mematikan telepon, benda asing di depan supermarket itu berhenti berkedip.

"Cepat kesana!" Sasuke segera berlari menyeberangi jalan dan kemudian _sprint_ ke arah supermarket. Sambil terengah-engah ia mencoba mencari benda yang tadi berkedap-kedip.

"Hah.. apa itu?" Tanya Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sakura meninggalkan ponselnya disini.." Kata Sasuke. "Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya."

"Lihat.." Naruto mencoba mengambil sebuah kain di antara kursi panjang, "Corak kain ini sama seperti corak _dress _yang dikenakan Sakura tadi 'kan, Teme?"

_Sial! Siapa yang menculiknya?! _Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, "Naruto, ayo kita kembali.. mungkin Hinata atau yang lain tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura sebelumnya.. Aku akan memanggil polisi. Nadya-san bisa membantu kita memberikan keterangan karena dia adalah orang terakhir yang berbicara dengan Sakura hari ini selain Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka kembali berlari ke arah villa.

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja…_

_ Sakura…_

* * *

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Saitama.." Jawab Sasori.

"Heh? Saitama? Memangnya kita mau kemana harus ke Saitama segala? Sama saja aku bakal kembali ke Tokyo dong!" Seru Sakura.

"Tidak.. kau tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo.." Kata Sasori, "Kita akan menginap sehari di sebuah hotel atau apapun itu.. kemudian kita akan pergi ke Haneda Airport."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sampai ke Haneda Airport?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan terdiam sambil menatap luar jendela. Ketika melihat Sasori dengan asyik memainkan ponselnya. Sakura langsung mengubek-ubek tasnya dan mencari ponselnya.

"Ponselku.. kau lihat tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengutak-atik barang-barangmu.." Kata Sasori, "Mungkin tertinggal, kau mau menelepon siapa?" Tanya

"Aku… ingin.. menelepon temanku di Villa.." Kata Sakura.

Sasori menaruh ponselnya di saku jaketnya, "Nanti saja kalau kita sudah sampai tujuan.." Kata Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kecelakaan disini.. Memangnya kau mau mati disini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku ingin tahu.." Seru Sakura.

"Bersabar saja.. Kau akan tahu nanti. Kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, bisa terjadi kecelakaan berantai karena kau.." Kata Sasori sambil tetap melihat ke depan, "Sudahlah.. kau tidak capek?"

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau memberitahuku.."

"Aku tidak peduli.."

Sakura menatap Sasori yang sedang menyetir. Rasa kesal dalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit pudar. Kemudian ia menoleh ke jendela, yang menampakkan gedung-gedung dan bangunan-bangunan yang sudah mulai menyalakan lampu rumah masing-masing.

_Apa aku bisa mempercayainya? _Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori, _Kelihatannya ia tidak akan menyakitiku.. Tapi.. _Sakura terdiam.

_Sebenarnya dia akan membawaku kemana sih? Bukan untuk menemui Itachi brengsek itu, 'kan? Bodoh! Seharusnya kalau aku sadar telepon tadi tipuan untuk menjebakku, aku tidak perlu pergi! Apa yang membuatku pergi menemuinya sih? Benar-benar suara bisikan setan! _Umpat Sakura dalam hatinya. _Aku sendirian sekarang.. _

"Kau tidak sendirian, Sakura.." Kata Sasori sambil memegang tangan Sakura, "Kau tidak sendirian."

"Aku sendirian sekarang… Seharusnya aku bersama teman-temanku sekarang! Bukannya ikut denganmu ke Saitama!" Gerutu Sakura, _Bagaimana dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?! _

Sasori memaki kecil sambil menatap Sakura, "Ck! Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya sekarang. Dengan syarat, pasang sabuk pengamanmu dan duduk manislah di dekat jendela sebelah kiri darimu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, namun tetap melaksanakannya. Ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan duduk di sebelah kiri, "Sudah.. silahkan mulai bercerita."

"Aku menculikmu karena ingin melindungimu." Kata Sasori, "Karena Itachi berencana membunuhmu.."

"Membunuhku? Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Sama seperti kasus Rukari Haruno, kakakmu.. Dia dibunuh setelah diperkosa.. Kasus ini dianggap buntu dan ditutup sebagai kasus yang tidak terselesaikan.."

"Ta.. Tapi, setelah dia melakukan "itu" padaku, dia tidak membunuhku.." Kata Sakura.

"Entahlah.. tapi seperti yang telah kulihat di ponsel Itachi, Itachi berencana membunuhmu, dengan beberapa orang lain yang tidak kukenal. Cukup banyak, dan mereka berencana untuk mencarimu, menculikmu, kemudian menyerahkanmu pada Itachi. Itachi mungkin akan melakukan "itu" lagi padamu dan kemudian membunuhmu.. kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kan?"

"Tapi kenapa kau bereaksi sekali ketika Itachi berencana membunuhku? Walaupun kau tidak melindungiku pun, masih ada Naruto, Sasuke, dan kru ANGEL yang akan membantuku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan kita hanya sebatas kenal di OSIS. Kenapa kau … seakan.. begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karena.. itu… karena…" Sasori kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Karena apa? Katakan saja…" Kata Sakura.

"Karena.. Rukari adalah.. pacarku.."

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke villa, kemudian segera mengumpulkan semua orang di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura tidak ada disana.." Kata Sasuke.

"Dia.. kemungkinan besar diculik.." Naruto melanjutkan.

"Hanya ditemukan ponsel Sakura…"

"Juga robekan kain dari baju yang dipakainya." Naruto memperlihatkan robekan kain yang ditemukannya.

"Tapi, apa tidak ditemukan belanjaannya? Dia 'kan sehabis belanja…" Kata Tenten.

"Sejak awal…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Sakura tidak pergi berbelanja.."

"Eeeh?! Tidak berbelanja? Jadi… dia pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Nadya.

"Sepertinya dia dipanggil seseorang dan kemudian ia diculik di depan supermarket itu.. Lagipula.. " Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

" –Supermarketnya tutup.." Tambah Sasuke.

"Kau punya ponselnya, 'kan?" Tanya Hinata, "Aku sempat melihatnya sedang menelepon seseorang di teras tadi siang sebelum pergi. Ia kelihatan terburu-buru dan agak gelisah. Mungkin karena diancam. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan. Hanya gelisah karena terburu-buru.. Harusnya di _Phone History_ di ponselnya ada..."

"Benar juga! Hei, Teme.. jangan diam saja! Coba periksa _history _-nya!" Seru Naruto.

Sasuke membuka _history_ ponsel Sakura. Ada telepon dari…

"_Private number… _" Kata Sasuke, "Kita tidak bisa tahu nomor telepon orang yang menelepon Sakura ini.."

"Kalau begitu minta polisi untuk menyeledikinya saja, mungkin bisa dilacak nomornya." Kata Tenten.

"Bisa saja pelaku langsung membuang teleponnya.." Kata Naruto, "Seperti yang di film-film.. Pelaku tidak akan mengambil resiko menyimpan nomor yang telah ia gunakan untuk menelepon korban atau mengancam keluarga korban."

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto cukup masuk akal…" Kata Nadya, "Tapi mencoba melacak nomornya bukan hal yang salah. Kita harus mencoba melacak pelakunya.."

"Nadya-san benar. Ayo kita bawa ke kantor polisi!" Kata Hinata.

Dan mereka langsung keluar villa, kemudian pergi menuju kantor polisi dengan mobil Nadya.

* * *

"Kau pasti bohong, Sasori! Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini…" Kata Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda dan itulah kenyataannya… Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba buka foto-foto di ponselku.." Sasori melempar ponselnya ke belakang, "Isinya hanya fotoku dengannya… dan dirimu.."

"Aku? Kenapa aku juga ikut terfoto?" Sakura segera membuka _gallery _ponsel Sasori. Semua ada 500 lebih foto. Ia mencoba membukanya satu persatu. Sasori, kemudian orang yang paling disayanginya, Rukari, kemudian foto mereka berdua.. lalu tak lama kemudian terlihat foto mereka berdua, dengan dirinya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Rukari kurang lebih 10 tahun. Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Waktu itu kami merencanakan untuk pergi menonton _Midnight Firework _di Konoha Park, tapi Rukari menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku mencoba mencarinya, kemudian mendengar teriakannya di sebuah gang di jalanan sepi. Terlalu sepi. Aku bisa melihat sosok Rukari yang tak berdaya dan Itachi yang memegang senjata. Saat Rukari hampir terbunuh, aku mencoba menyelamatkannya setelah menelepon polisi.. Sebenarnya ia masih bisa selamat dari Itachi waktu itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mencoba menyerang Itachi. Waktu itu Itachi mencoba membunuh Rukari dengan pistol berperedam. Aku berhasil menjatuhkan pistolnya.. namun aku tidak menduga ternyata ia memegang pisau di sakunya. Itachi hampir membunuhku.. tapi…"

Sakura menegang seketika.

"Rukari malah bangun kemudian melindungiku dari tusukan pisau itu. Aku terlalu _shock _sehingga membiarkan Itachi pergi. Rukari bisa diselamatkan, tapi karena dia terlalu lelah dan darahnya sudah banyak terbuang, dia meninggal di tempat. Saat itu polisi datang, dan karena tidak ada orang disana, aku dinyatakan sebagai salah satu tersangka. Itachi juga karena saksi karyawan _bar_ di dekat situ. Dan beberapa orang lain yang menyimpan benci atau dendam. Polisi tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Itachi pelakunya.."

"Ja..Jadi… Rukari-neechan.."

"Rukari meninggal karena aku…" Sasori menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan terlihat frustasi, "Aku terlalu percaya diri bisa mengalahkan Itachi tanpa senjata dan.. akhirnya Rukari yang berkorban untukku.."

Air mata Sakura mulai jatuh.

"Rukari masih sempat sadar. Ia bilang adiknya adalah korban selanjutnya. Aku tidak tahu bisa mempercayainya yang sudah setengah sadar atau tidak. Yang pasti ia sangat menyayangimu sampai mengatakannya sambil berlinang air mata. Fotomu.. ada diantara kami di ponsel itu, karena dia selalu merengek memintaku memperbolehkanmu ikut dalam setiap kencan kami.. Dia.. sangat menyayangimu… Karena itu… dia minta padaku untuk melindungimu. Aku terlambat. Itachi sudah keburu melancarkan aksinya dan satu hal yang paling kulegakan adalah… dia tidak langsung membunuhmu. Karena itu…" Sasori terdiam sejenak, "Biarkan aku menggantikan posisi Sasuke sebagai pelindungmu, dan posisi Rukari sebagai kakakmu.. untuk melindungimu sampai akhir. Aku tahu aku menyukai Sasuke tapi kumohon, biarkan aku menggantikannya melindungimu untuk saat ini. Aku rela.. mengorbankan nyawaku demi kau, Sakura. Karena aku menyayangi Rukari.. "Kata Sasori dengan tegas sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya pada Sakura begitu serius, seperti orang yang benar-benar sedang bersumpah di depan seseorang yang berharga baginya, "Karena kalian.. begitu mirip.."

Pipi porselen Sakura kembali dibasahi air mata. Kali ini lebih deras dibandingkan tangisannya kemarin-kemarin. Tanpa waktu lama ia segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan memeluk Sasori dengan cepat.

"Nggak akan kumaafkan!" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori dengan erat, "Nggak akan pernah kumaafkan!"

"Sa..Sakura?"

"Kalau sampai kau mati karena aku…." Sakura mencengkeram jaket Sasori dengan erat, mata _emerald_-nya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata Sasori dalam-dalam, "Kau bilang akan melindungiku sampai akhir untuk menggantikan Sasuke sementara, 'kan?!"

Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura, "Iya…"

_Rukari.. lihat… _

_Sakura menerimaku untuk melindunginya.. _

_Doakan aku supaya bisa melindunginya sampai akhir…_

_Supaya aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu sebelum kau mati…_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Ini dia chapter 8-nya! Chapter yang "katanya" ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak readers, Are you sure?!

-Peace! "-

3 Chapter ke depan kita akan buat lebih ke konflik (dikuak abis-abisan, jadi kalo romance-nya dikit jangan ngambek). Maap konfliknya berlarut-larut.. wkwkwk.. ga selese2 deh ini.

3 chapter ke depan (Chap 8 jg masuk), kita akan lebih ke SasoSaku, tapi gak permanen, jadi SasuSaku lovers jangan ngamuk dulu yaaa.. Sakura gak bakal pindah ke lain hati koq.. Karena ada something yang membuat harus ke SasoSaku.

Yang ngerti ceritanya pasti tahu.. (jangan2 ga ada yang ngerti?!)

3 Chapter ke depan, latarnya bakal pindah jauh.. ^^v ke tempat yang paling author pengen banget ke sana. Tapi secara garis besar author udah tahu gitu tmpatnya kaya gmana.

Setelah LIC tamat, pengennya sih dibuat sequel setelah menyelesaikan Sinlaire and The Dungeon ama NFLU yang udah ditelantarkan abis..

Sequel itu, akan lebih ke romance.. janji! ()b tapi liat wangsitnya dapet atau ga.. ^^

Yang setuju, REVIEW!

Yang enggak, juga REVIEW!

Makasih yaaaa bagi yang udah meyemangati dan udah review.. dan yang udah baca fic ini tpi ga review jg..

#Yang ngereview NFLU pake bahasa inggris. Ga suka ama SS… hmmm.. ini fic welden.. jadi terserah welden mau pairingnya siapa.. setiap orang punya kesukaan yang berbeda-beda, dan kalao memang ga suka pairingnya.. tidak usah di review dan tidak usah dibaca yaah.. daripada ngeflame ga jelas.. ^^v.. berarti mulai fic welden yang nanti bakal ada tulisan don't like don't read dong.. #


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing : SasuSaku (OTP), SasoSaku

Genre : Romance – Friendship

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

L.I.C © DuWeldenvarden

Selamat menikmati..

* * *

Balesan review!

_**Hinamori Miko Koyuki **_: Sakura ama Sasuke kita singkirkan dulu saja yaaa *dibakar SasuSaku FC*.. Ntar mereka jadi… jadi… ikutin aja ceritanyaa.. ^^

_**Nadialovely **_: Pasti updet kilat doong! Apalagi UAS Welden udah selese!

_**Akasuna no ei-chan **_: Walaupun gak suka kan mereka ada kaitan erat ama kakaknya Sakura.. ^^ hihi, jadi yaaa.. ini adegan yang kebetulan memang direncanakan dan kebetulan ternyata ada yang ngereview suka SasoSaku, jadi kupersembahkan bagian SasoSaku untuk mereka.. ^^ Soal SasuSaku? Ntar…. Author akan menemui mereka di chapter yang akan datang.

_**Sherlock holmes **_: Haha.. maaf yaaa.. chapter 8 itu memang dikhususkan untuk SasoSaku, dan chapter ini kayaknya juga deh.. (please don't kill me)

_**Ajisa Rei **_: Makasih wejangannya! Welden bakal terus berusaha ampe titik darah penghabisan!

_**Gita Zahra **_: Konfliknya bakal lebih dijelasin di chapter 10 deh kayaknya yaa… ^^.. Gita-san sabar yaa…

* * *

Kalo ternyata chapter 9 ini kurang memuaskan.. silahkan kritik saran argument pendapat dll… ^^v

Selamat membaca…

* * *

Chapter 9

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Jangan bilang kita hanya akan diam menunggu informasi dari polisi yang sedari kemarin kerjanya nyelow banget.." Gerutu Naruto, "Sakura-chan dalam bahaya dan kita tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Kita memangnya bisa apa lagi, Naruto? Kalau kau punya rencana, katakan saja.. Kita 'kan tidak tahu Sakura diculik siapa dan dibawa kemana…" Kata Tenten, "Lagipula aku yakin polisi akan menemukannya."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau begini…" Sasuke angkat bicara, "Tapi yang dikatakan Dobe ini benar.. Bergantung begitu saja pada polisi adalah tindakan bodoh sementara mungkin nyawanya dalam bahaya –kuharap tidak terjadi seperti itu.."

"Benar! Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu… Sakura-chan dalam bahaya sekarang.." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, saatnya berpikir analisis sekarang ini…" Naruto merubah posisi duduknya, "Pertama… Dia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Kelihatan terburu-buru, kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia ingin ke supermarket membeli makanan ringan. Kenapa dia harus sampai berbohong?"

"Bisa karena apapun.. Ancaman? Atau karena… permintaan penculiknya sendiri.." Kata Neji.

"Benar! Kalau karena ancaman, Hinata bilang raut wajah Sakura tidak kelihatan panik, hanya gelisah semata. Permintaan penculiknya sendiri yang paling masuk akal.." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi pelakunya tidak mungkin mengungkapkan bahwa dia berencana menculiknya, 'kan.. dia pasti … menipu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, itu dia. _Checkpoint_. Kalau menipu, pelaku itu menipu Sakura dengan mengatakan apa? Sesuatu yang bisa memancing Sakura untuk segera mendatanginya." Kata Naruto, "Bahkan sampai berbohong kepada kita."

"Kalau tentang Itachi atau menyangkut skandalnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten, "Rencana kita disini karena itu 'kan? Sakura juga minta bantuan polisi teman ayahnya.."

"Ya… dai pernah bilang begitu padaku.." Kata Hinata, namun tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, "Atau jangan-jangan…."

"Pelaku itu.."

" –mengaku sebagai…"

" –polisi atau detektif yang akan menyelesaikan skandalnya."

"Itu diaa. Karena itu Sakura langsung percaya." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi sebenarnya Sakura sempat ragu koq.. lalu tiba-tiba ia segera mengambil tas dan pergi.." Kata Hinata.

"Sakura hampir menyadarinya.." Kata Tenten.

"Nah.. kita lanjutkan. Setelah itu Sakura tidak kembali, bukan? Kemudian aku dan Sasuke ke sana, hanya menemukan telepon dan kain di bangku kayu sebuah _café _di sebelah supermarket. Bisa saja si pelaku bersembunyi disana, iya 'kan? Harusnya kita bisa menemukan hal lain selain robekan baju dan ponsel."

"Kalau yang terjatuh ponsel dan robekan kain, mungkin Sakura sedang duduk di kursi itu sambil memegang ponselnya." Kata Tenten.

" –si pelaku kemudian membekapnya dari belakang." Tambah Neji.

" –Sakura-chan berusaha meronta. Melempar asal ponselnya dan berusaha melepas tangan yang membekapnya.."

" –kemudian bajunya tersangkut kemudian robek."

"_Bingo! Checkpoint.._" Kata Naruto, "Seperti di film-film, pelakunya seharusnya meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Sebelumnya ia pasti bersembunyi di dekat sana."

"Kita akan memeriksanya? Atau minta bantuan polisi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Polisi lagi.. polisi lagi… kali ini sebaiknya kita yang lebih pintar sedikit daripada polisi otak udang di kantornya yang bekerja." Kata Sasuke ketus, "Ayo Naruto.."

"Oke, Teme!"

"O..Oi! Biar kami ikut!" Hinata meraih sebuah senter di dekatnya dan kemudian bersama yang lain menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Disini… adalah 'TKP'-nya.." Kata Naruto, "Di bangku itu…" Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang tua dari kayu, "Disana Sakura duduk dan menunggu. Ponselnya ditemukan di sekitar sini.."

"Analisis kita hampir benar." Kata Tenten, "Tumben banget kau hebat, Naruto!"

"Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh sambil tersipu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendapat pujian seperti itu!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, "Bantu cari!"

"Awww! Iya, Teme! Dasar cerewet.." Gerutu Naruto.

"Rasanya di malam hari seperti ini kita tidak akan menemukan apapun…" Kata Neji, "Terlalu gelap."

"Polisi pintar pasti akan memilih siang hari untuk menyelidiki dibandingkan harus menginjak barang bukti.." Kata Sasuke, "Kita bisa kembali besok pagi.."

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang bilang, kita harus cepat menemukan pelakunya.. kau mau menunda sampai kapan? Kalau kau terus menunda-nunda kau bisa kehilangan dirinya.." Kata Naruto.

"Yang sekarang membawa senter hanya Hinata. Akan sulit.." Kata Tenten, "Terang senter ponsel pun tidak bisa menandingi terang senter.

"Di villa kulihat di sebelah TV di ruang keluarga ada senter yang cukup besar.. Aku bisa mengambilnya dalam 5 menit.." Kata Sasuke.

"Benar.. ambillah! Kita sangat membutuhkannya." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berlari kembali ke villa.

* * *

"Kau tampak pucat… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Aku… bukankah aku memang pucat sedari dulu?" Tanya Sakura, "Aku tidak apa-apa koq.. Hanya mabuk darat."

"Kau memang aneh.. sama seperti kakakmu…" Kata Sasori, "Tapi sisi itulah yang kusukai dari kakakmu.. bukan kekayaan atau kecantikannya saja.."

"Kalau sampai kau mengincarnya karena kelebihannya saja.. aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga.." Kata Sakura, "Dia adalah kakakku yang terbaik! Aku tidak mau dia sampai jatuh ke tangan laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab seperti Itachi. Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"Tenanglah.. aku rasa kau butuh istirahat.." Kata Sasori, "Ayo.. biar aku yang membawa tasmu." Sasori meraih tas yang sedang dipegang Sakura.

"Kita menginap disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya.. jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Haneda Airport.. menghemat waktu.." Kata Sasori. Kemudian mereka masuk dan _check in _kamar.

"Silahkan di sebelah sini.." Kata salah satu pelayan yang mengantar mereka, "_Futon_ dan air panasnya sudah disiapkan.."

"Terimakasih.."

Sakura memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu, dengan pemandangan danau yang ada di sebelah penginapan. Damai.. perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakan Sakura ketika memasuki penginapan ini. Begitu damai dan jauh dari apapun.

_Jauh dari apapun? _Sakura mengulangi apa yang dipikirkannya barusan.

"Kau tidur saja duluan.. aku ingin memesan tiket di warnet dekat sini.." Kata Sasori, "Selamat malam.."

Pintu tertutup begitu saja. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar sendirian. Namun kata-katanya tadi kembali menghantuinya. _Jauh dari apapun? Artinya aku senang jauh dari Sasuke? _Sakura melipat kedua kakinya dan meringkuk, _Aku merindukan Sasuke.. Andai ponselku tidak jatuh, sekarang aku pasti segera meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya.. segera menjemputku.. _

Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding di depannya. _Kapan Sasori kembali? Aku tidak nyaman sendirian disini.. _Kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _yukata_ yang disiapkan pelayan tadi di kamar mandi, kemudian bersiap tidur. (Tanpa cuci muka gosok gigi cuci kaki? Euuuhh…)

* * *

_"Sasori… kau dimana?"_

_ "Sakura! Segera lari! Menunduk! Itachi memegang senjata!"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Ayo! Jangan lambat!"_

_ "Tapi lari kemana? Sepertinya banyak sekali anak buah Itachi yang mengejar kita! Kita bisa terkepung!"_

_ "Kemanapun asal kau aman! Aku akan menjagamu di belakang!"_

_ "Tidak ke dalam bangunan tua itu?!" _

_ "Jangan! Justru kita bisa terkepung disitu! Lari ke gang itu!"_

_ "Yang mana?"_

_ "Sakura AWAS!"_

_ DZIING!_

_ "Sasori?!" _

_ "Hei! Sasori.. jawab aku!"_

_ "Sasori!"_

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya tiba-tiba. _Mimpi apa tadi? _Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. _Sasori masih belum kembali.. _Sakura bangkit dan membetulkan _yukata_-nya, kemudian keluar kamar.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan ke kiri ke atas (?) mencari warnet yang dimaksud Sasori. _Mungkin itu.. _Sakura segera menghampiri salah satu warnet di sebelah penginapan.

"Sakura… kenapa kaudisini?" Tanya Sasori ketika Sakura sampai di depan warnet.

"Ehh.. itu.. aku… sudah jam segini kau belum pulang jadi … aku khawatir.." Kata Sakura gelagapan.

"Dasar penakut.." Kata Sasori sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya cemberut men-_deathglare_.

"Kau.. sudah memesan tiketnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah.. untuk berdua.. besok.." Kata Sasori.

"Tidak terlalu cepat?" Sakura tercengang.

"Tidak.." Kata Sasori, "Semakin cepat semakin baik. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kalau terlalu lama, Itachi keburu pergi dari sana.. Dan kenapa kau bisa terbangun?" Tanya Sasori, "Tidak biasanya kau bangun ketika sudah tidur.. Dulu kalau kau sudah tidur.. seperti orang mati.."

"Mimpi buruk…" Kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke habitatnya lagi (penginapan.. -") dan bersiap tidur, "Memangnya kau mimpi apa sampai membuatmu terbangun?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ah.. itu…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya…"

"Kalau kau mimpi Itachi mati itu namanya bukan mimpi buruk.. tapi mimpi indah.." Kata Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Selamat malam.."

"Karena yang mati itu kau, makanya kusebut mimpi buruk!" Seru Sakura. Air matanya kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipi mulusnya, "Ma..Maaf.. mungkin ini pertanda buruk.."

Sasori mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya erat, "Kalaupun itu akan terjadi… Aku yakin saat itu Itachi langsung tewas.."

"Ta.. tapi.. kau bilang akan melindungiku kan?!"

"Saat itu aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, 'kan? Lagipula…" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, "Hal itu adalah hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sejak Rukari meninggal. Aku ingin segera menyusulnya. Karena kurasa tujuan hidupku hanya mencintai Rukari.. dan melindungimu.."

"Be.. begitu.. ta.. tapi.." Sakura menahan baju Sasori ketika ia akan bangkit kembali ke tempatnya, "Maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu.. karena kupikir kau akan.. takut.."

"Mana mungkin?" Sasori tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan takut.."

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimutnya sampai dagu dan kemudian tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan pekat.

Sasori menatapnya. Kemudian menghela nafas, _Kau benar, Sakura… aku.._

_ Aku takut.. sebenarnya.._

* * *

"Naah! Akan lebih baik jika begini.." Naruto membetulkan posisi senter besar yang tadi diambil Sasuke.

"Naah.. kita cari barang bukti lain.." Kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Di sekitar sini ada jejak mobil. Pelaku itu membawa mobil. Jadi Sakura pasti dibawa ke suatu tempat.. Yang paling tidak mungkin adalah tempatnya ada di dekat sini. Pelaku itu pasti sangat bodoh kalau masih menahannya di tempat yang dekat dengan teman-teman korban." Kata Naruto.

"Benar. Ia pasti di bawa ke tempat yang jauh. Tapi dimana? Kita tidak mungkin mengelilingi Jepang untuk mencarinya, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yang _private number _itu.. bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Polisi sudah menyelidiknya dan hanya ditemukan di sebuah selokan penuh air. Jejak sidik jari terhapus. Tak ada jaringan kulit atau keringat, rusak dan kartu memorinya sudah patah terbagi dua.." Kata Sasuke.

"Dimana ditemukannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Selokan yang ada di sebelah jalan menuju jalan tol dalam kota…" Kata Sasuke.

"Itu artinya.." Naruto memulai analisisnya lagi, "Sakura-chan dibawa ke luar kota.."

"Ya tapi kemana?" Neji menjitak kepala Naruto.

_Tidak.. tidak bisa! _Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, _Begini tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan Sakura dan pelaku itu begitu saja… _

_Sial!_

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari menerpa masuk ke dalam kamar tidur itu. Ia bangun dan kemudian menguap kecil. Mata _emerald_-nya mengeksplor isi ruangan. _Sasori tidak ada?_ Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membetulkan _yukata-_nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Membeli baju…" Kata Sasori, "Untukmu.. kau tidak mungkin terus memakai baju yang sama, 'kan?"

"Heh? Membeli? Bagaimana bisa?!" Seru Sakura, "Dan kau beli sebanyak apa untukku?"

"Aku hanya membeli seperlunya koq.. Hanya dua kantung plastik di bagasi mobil.. dan… nih.." Sasori memberi sekantung plastik baju kepada Sakura, "Untuk kau pakai sekarang, terserah kau mau memilih yang mana.."

"Bukan.. masalah baju.. ku..pikir ti..tidak masalah.. tapi.." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah, "Kau tahu… sebagai seorang gadis.. aku.."

"Maksudmu pakaian dalam?" Sasori tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah membeli.. secukupnya.. di bagasi mobil." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Kau membeli.. apa tidak mahal?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku pakai _credit card_." Kata Sasori, "Tak peduli.."

"Kau memang boros!"

"Rukari selalu mengatakan itu padaku.."

Sakura langsung terdiam. Sasori menyadari apa yang dikatakannya salah dan kemudian langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Segeralah mandi dan kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Kapan aku bisa menelepon Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di perjalanan nanti.." Kata Sasori, "Cepat sana mandi.."

"Iyaa! Bawel.." Sakura segera menyambar handuk penginapan dan segera mandi. _Dia membeli baju? Sampai segitunya? Niat.. _Kata Sakura sembari mengeluarkan isi kantung yang tadi diberikan Sasori. Pakaian dalam –Sakura langsung merah padam–, dan dress sederhana bercorak _morning glory_. Sakura segera memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah siap.." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu..ayo berangkat.." Sasori segera menyambar kunci mobil di meja dan segera keluar dari kamar bersama Sakura.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Singapura.." Jawab Sasori.

"APA? Si..Singapura? Jangan bercanda, untuk apa kau membawaku sampai sejauh itu?!" Tanya Sakura –setengah berteriak–.

"Kau mau menangkap Itachi?" Tanya Sasori, "Tempat 'pengungsian' Itachi itu ada di Singapura. Aku mau menangkapnya.. dengan.. maaf.. menjadikanmu.. umpan.."

"U..Umpan? Kau mau membunuhku? Bukankah ini sama saja kau memanfaatkanku?!" Seru Sakura sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori, dalam hatinya ia jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke waktu di villa kemarin, merasa dimanfaatkan.

"Kau mau menangkap Itachi?" Sasori mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin tapi seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal! Aku tidak suka dimanfaatkan seperti ini!" Seru Sakura.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kita harus pergi kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat, dan uangku akan sia-sia begitu saja."

"Tumben kau peduli dengan uangmu.." Kata Sakura.

Sasori hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan Sakura segera naik ke mobil, "Bagaimana dengan mobilnya?"

"Dititipkan di _airport.._" Jawab Sasori.

"Bukannya mahal?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya mau kauapakan mobil ini?"

"Entahlah."

Sasori tertawa, "Sudahlah.. kau tenang saja.. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu kaupikirkan.."

Mobil mereka melaju kencang ke Haneda Airport. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori yang sedang menyetir. _Ke Singapura? Aku tidak yakin ini bukan mimpi! Sejauh itu aku harus pergi hanya karena satu orang brengsek? Aku memang harus membunuh si brengsek itu! _Umpat Sakura dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku.. mau menelepon Sasuke!" Serunya dengan posisi tangan 'meminta'.

"Kau yakin ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Sasori.

"Pulsa di ponselmu akan habis dalam sekejap begitu aku menelepon dari Singapura ke Konoha.. dan ponselmu akan meledak." Kata Sakura. Sasori hanya tertawa, kemudian memberikan ponselnya kepada Sakura.

_Nomor Sasuke.. kalau tidak salah… _Sakura berpikir sejenak sambil memainkan jarinya di _keypad_ ponsel Sasori.

* * *

Ponsel Sasuke berdering memecah keheningan. Lagu _Maroon 5 – One More Night _langsung dimainkan oleh ponsel itu. Sasuke segera meraihnya.

"Hallo?"

_"Sa..Sasuke? Ini aku, Sakura.."_

Suara bak malaikat itu membekukan Sasuke. Suara yang paling Sasuke tunggu-tunggu sejak se-abad yang lalu!

"Sa.. Sakura?" Sasuke mulai berbicara setelah hening selama 5 detik, "Sakura! Kau dimana sekarang?!"

_"Aku aman.. dengan Sasori.. Jangan hubungi polisi untuk menangkap Sasori! Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sasori ingin membantuku untuk menemukan Itachi dan ia bilang.. Itachi ada di Singapura dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke Haneda Airport."_

"Singapura? Apa tidak terlalu jauh?!" Seru Sasuke.

_"Entahlah tapi ini adalah cara agar kita bisa menangkap Itachi! Minta Nadya hubungi kepolisian untuk mengirim data Itachi ke server kepolisian Singapura.. Mereka akan membantu aku dan Sasori di sana. Kalau kau ingin ke Singapura…" _

"Kalau aku ke Singapura? Lalu? Jangan diam saja, Sakura!" Seru Sasuke.

_"Secepat mungkin kemari!" _Dan telepon pun terputus.

_Sial! _Umpat Sasuke. Ia segera membawa ponselnya keluar kamar.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten, "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Sakura meneleponku tadi.." Kata Sasuke, "Sasori yang menculiknya…."

" –Sasori-senpai? Dasar! Orang itu pasti bekerja sama dengan Itachi. Kita harus menelepon polisi!" Seru Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "Sakura bilang tidak perlu menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap Sasori. Ia hanya memintaku untuk bilang pada Nadya-san, untuk segera memberitahu kepolisian selaku salah satu anggota Agensi ANGEL, untuk mengirim data Itachi ke Singapura."

"Aku akan memberitahu Nadya-san!" Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar Nadya di lantai atas.

"Aku berencana akan menyusul kesana.." Kata Sasuke, "Mungkin besok.. hari ini aku memesan tiket."

"Biar aku ikut!" Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" Seru Tenten.

"Tidak.. Maaf Tenten, tapi sebaiknya kau disini dengan Hinata. Biar aku dan Naruto yang pergi. Ada kemungkinan untuk adu senjata disana nanti. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan aku tidak mau melibatkan perempuan untuk urusan berbahaya seperti ini. Semakin banyak orang yang ikut, makin berbahaya.." Kata Sasuke.

" –Bisa saja salah satu dari kita ada yang tertinggal, tertangkap kemudian disandera. Kita bisa _stuck_ disitu.."Kata Naruto.

"Kau benar.." Tenten menghela nafas, "Aku disini dengan Nadya dan Hinata. Apa Tetsuhiko ikut?"

"Kurasa.. tidak perlu.." Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kita mesti memesan tiket.."

" –di Internet lebih mudah.." Kata Sasuke.

_Aku akan kesana.. Sakura!_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ini dia Chapter 9 yang aneh nan ga jelas..

Konfliknya bakal lebih dijelasin di Chapter 10..

The Real Battle-nya ada di Chapter 10.

Sasuke ketemu Sakura ada di Chapter 10..

Bagi SasuSaku lovers, sabar ampe Chapter 10 yaaa..

SasoSaku Lovers jangan sedih kalo adegan SasoSakunya mau abis.. ^^v

Mereka ke Singapuraa! Author pengen banget ke sana Cuma karena masih kecil nan polos, Welden tak diperbolehkan waktu kaka Welden pergi ke sana.. apalagi Welden mesti sekolah.. *anak pintar* #Ditelen buaya.

Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca.. (._.)b

RnR yaaa..


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Is Complicated**

Pairing: SasuSaku (kayaknya disini bakal jarang yaah..), SasoSaku

Genre: Romance – Friendship

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L.I.C © DuWeldenvarden**

Chapter 10

* * *

_As usually.. _Balasan _Review.. _(._.)b

_**Ajisa Rie **_: Iya nih.. UAS 2 minggu.. -" dan akhirnya freedom juga dari siksaan batin UAS. menggurui juga gak apa-apa.. Welden sangat membutuhkan guru seperti Rie.. (^^)v apalagi gurunya lagi gratis.. (-") hehehe… Hiks.. Welden emang rada ga bisa kalo soal EYD, apalagi kalo di sekolah..

_**Nadia Lovely **_: Diseleseinnya di chap depan atau dua chap ke depan.. '

_**Sasa Kaguya **_: Hidup SasuSaku! #tereak pake semangat '45

_**Akasuna no ei-chan **_: Yes, Sasori emang calon kakak yang baik.. wkwkwk.. Sasori memang orang terniat di fic ini kayaknya yah..

_**Gita Zahra** _: Konfliknya bakal dijelaskan di chap akhir.. sabar yaaa.. ^^

Silahkan menikmati!

* * *

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sebuah warnet. Ia mengadah ke atas. Angin laut menerpa wajah putihnya dan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, hanya menikmati angin dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto yang masih ada di dalam warnet.

"Oi.. Teme.. Kau yakin hanya kita yang menyusul ke sana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Sebenarnya ada, tapi tidak kuanggap pilihan. Mereka ikut namun rentan diserang atau mereka tidak ikut dan memudahkan kita.. itu saja."

"Aku mengerti…" kata Naruto, "Apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan di telepon?"

"Hanya untuk tidak melaporkan Sasori dan meminta Nadya menyuruh kepolisian mengirim server mengenai data Itachi. Itu saja.." jawab Sasuke, "Dia terlihat terburu-buru. Seharusnya dia masih bisa memberitahukanku lebih banyak mengenai ini.."

"Mungkin dia memberitahu yang sekarang harus kauketahui saja.." kata Naruto, "Lagipula, dia yakin walau yang dikatakannya hanya pergi ke Singapura pun, kau akan tetap pergi, 'kan?"

"Memang seharusnya begitu, 'kan? Andaikan Hinata yang sekarang di posisinya sekarang, tanpa dia meneleponmu, kau sudah lari keliling dunia mencarinya. Apa aku salah?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau samasekali tidak salah… aku memang akan melakukannya.. tapi tidak keliling dunia seperti yang kaukatakan tadi.." Naruto menunjuk kepalanya, "Aku akan memakai otakku seperti aku menggunakannya sekarang untuk mencari Sakura-chan.." Ia tersenyum bangga karena analisisnya yang membuahkan hasil, walau tidak seberapa.

"Oh ya… Sejak kapan kau bersama gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ohhh, itu… sejak.. sejak hari ulang tahun KIS." jawab Naruto dengan nada lesu, "Dia baru kembali dari Belanda dan menempel begitu saja denganku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, entah kenapa, kemudian melukai hati Sakura dan akhirnya beginilah. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata."

"Kau menyukainya… makanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." kata Sasuke.

"Kesimpulan yang bagus.. terima kasih.. Sakura juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Naruto mendengus kesal, "Lalu, sebagai adik.. seharusnya kau tahu kenapa dia harus lari ke Singapura. Seharusnya lebih jauh atau.. lebih baik tidak perlu sampai ke luar negeri. Jepang masih terlalu luas.."

"Entahlah.. aku tidak pernah mengurusinya lagi.. aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke, "Tapi aku memang penasaran mengenai itu.."

Naruto mendengus lagi, "Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang mesti dicari tahu. Yang mesti diprioritaskan, hanya Sakura seorang.. Apa dia baik-baik saja, atau bahkan sedang dalam bahayakah?"

"Dia bersama Sasori sekarang. Dia pasti baik-baik saja.." kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara sedikit ketus, "Lagipula mungkin sebenarnya juga dia tidak membutuhkanku. Sudah ada Sasori disisinya."

Naruto terperangah menatap Sasuke, sahabatnya yang tadi berbicara ketus selama berabad-abad tidak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat seketus itu, kemudian berusaha menahan tawa, "Ah.. akhirnya penantianku selama belasan tahun, eh, jutaan tahun ini tidak sia-sia."

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_You know.. _selama belasan tahun kita bersahabat aku belum pernah melihatmu cemburu, dan akhirnya aku melihatnyaa! _Well_, ini perkembangan yang bagus, bukan?" Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke terhenyak, "Bodoh! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Hanya _jealous.._" Naruto menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan obrolan itu berakhir dengan sangat indah saudara-saudara, betapa indahnya persahabatan mereka berdua. Sasuke yang _cool _berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto yang… babak belur.

* * *

Haneda _Airport _masih sama seperti dalam bayangan Sakura. Sesak oleh orang-orang dari berbagai daerah. Sakura memperhatikan mereka semua. Berjalan dengan membawa berbagai jenis tas, mulai dari tas selempang sampai se-_trolley_ koper dan tas. Beragam orang. Mulai dari yang ingin berwisata sampai yang kelihatannya sangat sibuk berkarier.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang terpaku.

"Hah? Ti..tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berpergian lewat Haneda." jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke akan menyusul?" Sasori kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin.. aku tidak tahu." jawab Sakura, "Boleh aku meneleponnya lagi?"

"Jangan sampai pulsanya habis.." kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan ponselnya, "Kau tunggu disini saja.. aku akan mengurus semuanya.. kecuali nanti di _Security Check Point 2, _Aku akan memanggilmu nanti."

"Ya.." jawab Sakura, kemudian segera menekan nomor Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar kemudian berdering. Sasuke segera menyambar ponselnya dengan kecepatan secepat cahaya di meja kamarnya dan kemudian menatap layar _smartphone_-nya. Raut wajahnya berubah, dengan senyum yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbentuk dan kemudian segera lari ke ruang keluarga.

"Sakura menelepon lagi.."

Semua orang berkumpul jadi satu. Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu dan kemudian me-_loudspeaker_.

_"Halo.. Sasuke.. aku.. sudah sampai di bandara. Ketika di pesawat nanti aku tidak bisa meneleponmu, atau mungkin di Singapura pun aku tidak bisa meneleponmu. Aku akan berusaha mengirim _e-mail _dari ponsel Sasori. Apa kau akan pergi menyusulku?"_

"Tentu saja, Sakura.." jawab Sasuke, "Dan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

_"Aku baik-baik saja.. sedikit bernostalgia mungkin di Haneda. Maaf telepon tadi langsung kuputus, karena sudah sampai di bandara dan ada pemeriksaan. Apa Nadya-san sudah meminta kepolisian untuk…"_

" –Sudah.. Aku sudah memintanya dan mereka, untungnya, mau mengabulkan permintaanku dan segera mengirimkannya.." jawab Nadya.

_"Oh.. Nadya-san.. maaf aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."_

"Kau mengkhawatirkan semua orang, bodoh!" Omel Naruto.

_"Haha.. maaf deh kalau begitu. Aku harus menyelesaikan skandal ini. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya berkeliaran setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." _Sakura terdiam sejenak di seberang sana, _"Maaf, Sasuke.._"

Sasuke bingung sebentar, kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

_"Tapi dia tetap keluargamu.." _Sakura terdiam lagi, _"Apa Hinata dan Tenten ikut? Rasanya aku benar-benar sendirian tanpa ocehan mereka." _

"Maaf Sakura tapi Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan kami ikut.." Kata Hinata dan Tenten, kemudian Tenten tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap Sasuke yang mendengus kesal.

_"Hahaha… tapi memang seharusnya kalian tidak ikut.. sayang sekali.." –_Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan– ,_"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kau, Hinata dan Tenten, dan jika semakin banyak orang yang ikut maka…"_

" –kami semakin rentan diserang, atau salah satu dari kami disandera." Naruto menambahkan.

_"Benar katamu, Naruto. Kita tidak tahu Itachi hanya sendiri atau bahkan berkelompok. Kita hanya bisa menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi setiap kemungkinannya. Apa Nadya-san ikut juga?"_

"Aku mungkin akan menyusul bersama beberapa polisi kepercayaan ANGEL.." Kata Nadya. Beberapa hari setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pergi menyusulmu."

_"Baiklah.. dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi.. persiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan."_

"Kau benar.. Aku dan Sasuke akan segera menyusulmu.. Dimana kami bisa menemuimu?" tanya Naruto.

_"Aku tidak tahu pasti dimana kami akan menginap.. Sasori yang akan menentukannya. Biar aku beritahu lewat _e-mail _nanti.. Oh, maaf, aku harus melewati _Security Check Point 2 _untuk segera masuk pesawat. Sampai nanti." _Klik! Telepon diputus.

"Security Check Point 2?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Di bandara biasanya orang yang akan naik pesawat di cek dua kali. Pertama saat masuk ke dalam bandara, kedua saat akan naik ke dalam pesawat." Nadya menjelaskan, "Setelah itu koper mereka akan dibawa ke kabin dan mereka naik pesawat setelah diperiksa dengan _x-ray_ dan _detector_ logam."

"Oooh.. begitu.." Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tolol tanda mengerti.

"Aku masih harus berkemas.." Kata Sasuke, "Kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Berkemas saja belum!"

Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasori ketika Sasori menghampirinya, tanda mereka sudah siap untuk _security check point 2 _dan kemudian berangkat ke Singapura. Sasori mematikan ponselnya kemudian menaruhnya ke saku celana.

"Ayo.." Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ingin sekali Sakura menampiknya, namun entah kenapa tangan itu benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya yang kalut.

"Sasuke bilang apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia bilang akan berangkat besok pagi dengan Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Mereka bilang mengajak banyak orang berarti mengambil resiko." jawab Sakura, "Tapi kelihatannya Nadya-san akan ikut bersama beberapa polisi, menyusul juga nanti, mungkin berselang satu sampai dua hari dengan Naruto dan Sasuke."

Sasori mengangkat alis tak mengerti, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti, "Bantuan memang dibutuhkan… mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan.."

"Bagaimana kalau Itachi membawa teman atau apapun? Dia bisa dengan mudah membunuh kita!" seru Sakura.

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir sekali.." omel Sasori, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana, asal kau selamat dan dia tertangkap, atau mati.."

Sakura menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Kau begitu mencintai Rukari-neechan ya?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau menanyakan?' tapi tetap dia jawab, "Tentu saja. Kalau aku hanya sekedar suka, aku tidak akan mau melakukan perjalanan konyol ini hanya untuk Itachi brengsek seorang. Aku melakukannya demi dirinya dan dirimu.."

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Kenapa dihitung 10 tahun? Kalau umurmu sekarang dikurangi sepuluh tahun maka, kalian masih SD!" Sakura berdiri sedikit menjauh.

"Aku dan kakakmu itu teman masa kecil.. waktu itu sepertinya memang tidak perlu dihitung, karena kami belum tahu apa-apa, hanya sekedar hubungan dan tidak istimewa sama sekali, kami tetap berteman seperti biasa saat itu dan tidak ada peristiwa romantic atau kenangan terlalu indah. Tapi aku tetap memasukkannya dalam hitungan. Yah, terserah padamu mau menganggap saat-saat itu atau tidak." jawab Sasori.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingat pernah 'mengganggu' kencan kalian.." kata Sakura, "Bahkan aku belum mengenalmu waktu itu.."

"Kau yang pelupa… sama saja seperti Rukari yang hampir kehilangan tasnya di _cafeteria.. _bahkan masih berkeras kepala bahwa ia sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya." Sasori tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi kanannya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Penerbangan masih 10 menit lagi, kau yakin tidak mau membeli makanan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggeleng lembut, "Aku tidak lapar, dan tidak berminat makan di pesawat nanti." Sakura terdiam sebentar sementara Sasori melahap sebungkus kue ceri hangat yang tadi dibelinya, "Mengapa Itachi begitu berbahaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena pertanyaan itu kita pergi untuk mencari tahu dari narasumbernya, 'kan.." Sasori bangkit berdiri sambil meremas bungkusan kertas kue tadi menjadi bola kertas seukuran genggaman tangannya, kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia berbalik kembali ke tempat duduk, namun terpaku akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura, kemudian memojokkannya di dinding belakangnya yang menghalangi mereka dari perhatian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu ataupun yang ada di luar sana.

"Sa.. Sasori, apa yang kaulakukan?!" bisik Sakura, sedikit panik, melihat wajah Sasori begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sstt! Tenanglah sedikit!" seru Sasori sambil menutup mulut Sakura, "Kalau kau tenang sampai waktunya naik pesawat, kita akan selamat!"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasori dengan paksa, kemudian menatap wajah Sasori lekat-lekat, "Bodoh! Selamat dari apa?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Itachi sepertinya mengetahui rencana kita.. Dua… bukan, lebih dari dua orang bermuka garang mencari seseorang di area tunggu _take-off _ini. _It could be us_!" bisik Sasori, "jadi diamlah sebentar!"

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini juga! Orang-orang akan melihat kita!" Sakura berbisik dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Sasori mencoba memperhatikan dua orang mencurigakan itu. Mereka sekarang sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah dan pergi namun tas dan koper tanpa pemilik akan sangat menarik perhatian dan amat mencurigakan. Mereka pasti akan segera masuk, kalaupun itu boleh, belum lagi Sakura yang berisik. Dipojokkan ke dinding yang membantu mereka untuk tidak terlihat tapi tetap meronta dan tidak bisa diam seperti itu akan membuat mereka tetap terlihat. Sasori harus memutar otak untuk membuat Sakura diam tenang. Lima menit saja.

"Mereka tidak akan berani masuk! Disini cuma untuk orang-orang yang akan naik pesawat, 'kan?! Mana mungkin _security _memperbolehkan mereka masuk!" kata Sakura.

"Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan sebuah lembaran.." bisik Sasori, "Kau ini terlalu berisik! Diamlah sebentar… kita bisa ketahuan!"

"Lembaran? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan menyogok, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu _security _yang lain juga akan menegur mereka!"

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasori yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya, semakin menegang. Ia bisa merasakan pembuluh darah Sasori yang bergejolak, entah kenapa. Marahkah? Atau bahkan tegang karena takut ketahuan? Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menahan sakit di tangannya karena genggaman Sasori, namum sakit itu tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan oleh kejutan di jantungnya yang begitu mendadak.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir mungilnya.

_Tidak mungkin.. dia... _

* * *

Sasuke memasukkan koper dan tas miliknya dan Naruto ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian menghela nafas sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan saputangan bercorak kipas merah putih (yang siap dikerek di tiang).

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau mau sempat istirahat sebelum berangkat.." Kata Naruto sambil memasukkan tas terakhir ke dalam bagasi.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dan kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam, heh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kesal.

"Eh? Ma..maaf, setiap kali ingin berangkat Tenten selalu saja mengambil topik pembicaraan yang berlarut-larut jadi…" Naruto mencoba mengambil alasan.

"Sudahlah, kita harus pergi.." Sasuke menutup bagasi dengan cukup kencang, "Nadya-san tidak bersama kita?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Dia akan naik mobil lain nanti.."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil mengerti, kemudian ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di sakunya, dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Eh.. aku yang mengemudi?"

"Tentu saja… memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

Dengan cemberut Naruto menyambar kunci mobil itu dari tangan Sasuke, "Kau ini seperti cewek lagi menstruasi.. gampang marah dan sewot sekali.."

"Entahlah.." Sasuke menatap langit, "Aku merasa kesal sekali saat ini.. entah mengapa.."

Naruto menatapnya iba, kemudian segera masuk mobil bersama mereka, melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, Tenten, dan Nadya serta Tetsuhiko, kemudian melaju ke jalan raya, menuju Saitama.

"Kenapa harus Cuma berdua sih!" Naruto mulai mengeluh di perjalanan macet yang mengesalkan di tol.

"Kau sendiri yang menyetujui kalau membawa lebih banyak orang, apalagi wanita, akan membahayakan.. kenapa sekarang kau seperti.. menyesalinya, heh?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang kesal.

"Huh.. kau sendiri juga kesepian 'kan?! Tanpa Sakura-chan disisimu yang bisa mencairkan hatimu yang beku.. sekarang tanpanya kau jadi dingin lagi.. Ah! Tidak seru!" Kekanak-kanakan Naruto mulai keluar.

"Diamlah, Naruto.." kata Sasuke, "Bukan waktunya kekanak-kanakan! Sakura.. dalam bahaya… mungkin, tapi aku tidak berharap dia memang dalam bahaya. Dan sekarang kita harus menyelamatkannya! Kenapa kau tidak pikirkan saja kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selagi macet dan cara mengatasi kemungkinan itu.."

"Mungkin akan ada yang terluka, kemudian kau harus menelepon ambulans sesegera mungkin.." kata Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menyangkalnya, namun ia tahu.. memang pasti akan ada yang terluka, baik itu polisi…

Sasori..

Atau justru mereka…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hah.. ini dia fic yang lama banget keluarnya gara-gara computer selalu ada 'penunggunya' terus!

Dengan susah payah mencari waktu, akhirnya kuketemukan juga waktu yang tepat

Dan akhirnya, chapternya lebih dari 10 chapter, saudara-saudara!

Dan akhirnya, ceritanya semakin… semakin… semakin begitulah saudara-saudara!

Dan Author gila ini pun sekarang sedang stress karena buku rapot yang meneror pikiran Author

RnR yaaaa!

Maaf kalo ada typo, atau salah EYD.. - - "


	11. Chapter 11

LOVE IS COMPLICATED

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Naruto copyright MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**L.I.C copyright DuWeldenvarden atau The Great SnowFire**

Ini dia chapter 11

Balesan review-nya entar-entar yaaa... saya buru-buru buat fic ini juga.

* * *

Kecanggungan tingkat tinggi, menyelimuti tempat duduk Sasori dan Sakura dalam pesawat. Saling menghindari kontak mata, saling tidak berbicara, dan mereka seperti orang bisu! Berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat yang juga tak dimengerti, eh? Mengangguk, menggeleng, menggunakan jari tangan atau bahasa tubuh, dan sebangsanya yang lain.

Sakura hanya menatap ke arah jendela pesawat yang menampilkan lautan awan putih yang saling bertumpuk dan mengambang menutupi daratan dibawahnya. Sinar matahari menyinari mereka begitu kuat, seakan hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia bagi matahari itu. Sakura mendengus kesal, matahari itu senang bukan karena kepergiannya, 'kan?!

Sesekali mata _Emerald-_nya menatap Sasori yang sedang sibuk berkutik dengan _smartphone_-nya. Terkadang ia hanya menatap layar _smartphone_-nya, namun tangannya sibuk menggeser-geser layaknya orang lain di sekitarnya yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat. Menggunakan _iPhone 5_ keluaran terbaru. Apa mereka mau mati, eh? Menyalakan ponsel di pesawat?! Walaupun itu hanya sekedar untuk bermain tapi 'kan... uugh! Sakura depresi. Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupnya.

Sasori bahkan menganggap apa yang dilakukannya tadi sah-sah saja?! Ralat... dia bahkan smaa sekali tak menganggap kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Sakura mendengus keras sampai Sasori menyadari mata Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Sasori.

"Jangan bilang itu yang pertama..." Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bu.. bukan! Sama sekali bukan yang pertama!" kata Sakura asal jawab dan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi, kuharap kau..."

" –melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Iya... pasti.. dan sudah terlaksana sejak tadi." Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela yang sekarang menampilkan lautan luas dengan awan bergumpal yang setia menaungi lautan biru di bawahnya.

"Baguslah..." Sakura hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa selama 16 tahun ia menelan ludah dan masih saja belum lancar. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori itu benar-benar memancing emosi sebenarnya. Apa Sasori benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah?! Sakura mendengus, _Tahu begitu lebih baik kujawab itu yang pertama... _

Keheningan mencekam sedingin es menyelimuti mereka diantara keramaian penumpang pesawat lain yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. "Baik. Kita sepakat untuk melupakan hal itu. Tapi kenapa kita masih bersikap seakan hal itu masih menyangkut kuat di otak?! Aku tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Kecanggungan ini dan sebangsanya!" seru Sakura.

"Kupikir kau marah, eh?"

"Awalnya iya!" Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya.."

"Baguslah.." lagi-lagi kata yang membuat Sakura emosi.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku seperti orang yang mau dieksekusi! Oh.. orang-orang disini memang akan mengeksekusiku dengan cara yang paling elegan.. jatuh dari pesawat, eh?"

Sasori mengangkat alis sambil menatap Sakura. Mata _Emerald _Sakura menatap tajam _smartphone _yang sedang di pegangnya. Sasori tersenyum sambil mematikan _smartphone_-nya. "Maaf..."

"Kita akan menginap dimana?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku bertanya..." Sakura mengeraskan suaranya, "Kita akan menginap dimana?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" Sasori malah balik bertanya.

"Aku berjanji pada Naruto dan Sasuke, akan memberitahukan tempat kita menginap!" jawab Sakura.

"Padahal lebih baik menginap terpisah.." Sasori menyandarkan badannya, "Dengan begitu tidak akan mudah ketahuan.."

"Katakan saja! Dimana kita akan menginap?" Sakura mulai gusar.

"Marina Bay Sands..."

Lagi, Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Marina Bay Sands? Kau serius? Apa tidak terlalu mahal? Sungguh... itu berlebihan!"

"Itu hal biasa..." jawab Sasori dengan santai.

"Terlalu mahal! Kau memang boros..." gerutu Sakura, dan Sasori tidak menanggapinya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sakura seakan menyadari sesuatu, "Kau.. –maksudku kita menginap disana karena... Itachi juga menginap disana?!" Wajahnya menegang.

Mau tak mau Sasori harus mengangguk. Walapupun tetap diam, gadis permen karet di sebelahnya tetap akan mengamuk.

"BODOH! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?! Atau jangan-jangan kau bekerja dengannya?! Cih.. jadi kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku dengan segala kebohongan itu?! Kau benar-benar..."

"Aku tidak membunuhmu! Aku tidak berbohong dan aku tidak memanfaatkan kelemahanmu!" terdengar emosi yang meluap-luap dalam nada bicara Sasori, "Akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kau diam saja sekarang dan biarkan dirimu mengerti sedikit demi sedikit."

Sakura terdiam. Namun ia mengingatkan dirinya tetap waspada, walaupun sebenarnya ia percaya, Sasori akan melindunginya.

* * *

"Sampai... akhirnya sampai..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat penginapan, "Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Konoha ke Tokyo!"

"Cih.. berlebihan.." sikap dingin Sasuke kembali keluar. Kali ini terdengar meluap-luap.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Naruto tidak kalah sinis.

"Tch.. kau tidak cocok sinis seperti itu.." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau juga... tidak cocok cerewet seperti kemarin-kemarin." Naruto membalas, "Jadi kita akan transit sebentar disini?"

"Memangnya kau mau menunggu 3 jam di bandara?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tidak sih." Naruto menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari yang kemarin-kemarin, "Aku senang melihatmu yang sekarang, _Teme.._"

"Eh?"

"Ya..." Naruto merubah posisi duduknya, "Panik, mudah emosi dan cerewet karena seorang gadis? Waw... benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Semua orang juga menyadarinya." Memang karena seorang gadis atau author yang sengaja membuat Sasuke jadi OOC?

"Terserah apa yang mau kaukatakan.." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya, "Aku mau istirahat.."

"Istirahat begini sih, di bandara juga bisa, _Teme_!" Naruto mendengus kesal, "Dasar orang kaya!"

"Kau juga orang kaya, bodoh!" balas Sasuke.

Mereka beristirahat di penginapan yang tak jauh dari bandara. Cukup nyaman, dan mereka berdua pasti puas beristirahat disana dibandingkan duduk diam di bandara. Sinar matahari perlahan mulai meredup, tanda mereka harus bangun, dan bersiap pergi bandara, kalau mereka tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat dan mengumpat tidak jelas karena telah beli tiket mahal-mahal. Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka –apalagi Sasuke– memikirkan uang?!

Angin sore menerpa wajah Sasuke yang sedang menunggu di depan penginapan. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Naruto yang sedang mengurusi biaya dan _check out_.

"Ini.." Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Sasuke setelah keluar dari penginapan.

"Aku yang menyetir?"

"Tentu saja, _Teme_! Kaupikir aku yang akan menyetir selamanya?" gerutu Naruto.

"Cih.. menyebalkan."

* * *

Sakura menunggu Sasori yang sekarang entah sedang apa dan dimana, di depan bandara Changi, Singapura. Betapa bersyukurnya ia setelah satu pesawat dengan para pengusaha yang seenak jidat mengeluarkan dan mengaktifkan ponsel mereka dalam pesawat. Setidaknya pesawat itu tidak jatuh dan kemudian mengeksekusi dirinya. Tenggelam? Terbakar? Atau bahkan... terbelah? Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sampai itu terjadi. Ia pasti akan balas dendam.

"Ayo berangkat.." Sasori tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja sambil mengangkat barang bawaan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam salah satu taksi yang sepertinya dipesan waktu Sasori menghilang tadi. Kemudian taksi ini membawa mereka menuju jalan raya. Inilah Singapura. Negeri seribu satu larangan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat Sakura saat ini. Malam, dan matanya sudah tidak kuat menampung cahaya-cahaya yang diterimanya. Harus segera dikirimkan ke kegelapan pekat kalau tidak mau mata ini meledak.

"Sabar... sebentar lagi kita sampai..." kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk. Lihat, inilah tempat dimana dia pernah didenda karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bungkusan roti yang pastinya dikira sampah yang dibuang sembarangan. Yes.. itu membuatnya trauma. Walaupun hanya sekali, dendanya lumayan. Sakura bahkan sudah bertekad. _Aku tidak akan pernah keluar kamar! _

Tak lama kemudian ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang megah sekali. Dengan taman yang cukup luas. Lalu apa itu kapal yang nyangkut di atas gedung kembar 3 itu? Oh.. Sakura harus periksa otak. Kenapa dia seperti orang tolol begini. Arsitek jaman sekarang memang sulit dimengerti.

"Sampai.." Sasori membayar taksi, turun dari mobil, ralat, taksi itu dan pelayan tamu dari MBS pun keluar menyambut hangat sambil membawa troli untuk membawa barang bawaan yang memang termasuk banyak ini. Entah bagaimana Sasori bisa tidak kena denda untuk berat barang yang biasanya diatur harus kurang dari sekian kilogram itu.

**Sakura –POV–**

Aku melihat kesana kemari selama Sasori _check in_. Banyak tempat menarik yang bisa kukunjungi. Berhubung posisiku yang tidak tepat, seakan seperti buronan, aku terpaksa tetap pada tekadku. Tidak keluar kamar, heh?

Tiba-tiba saja mataku menemukan sesuatu. Aneh.. 3 orang, bukan.. 4 orang mencurigakan masuk ke dalam sebuah sela-sela bangunan? Untuk apa?

Okay, itu bukan urusanku tapi kenapa kakiku melangkah seakan aku Shinichi Kudo yang sedang menguping pembicaraan dua orang berjubah hitam di taman bermain dan meninggalkan Ran Mouri? Bedanya ini Marina Bay Sands dan yang kulihat 4 orang.

"Hei, bos.. kau yakin dia akan datang kemari membawa gadis itu? Ancamanmu... rasanya kurang menarik.."

"Dia pasti akan datang. Dia tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendamnya padaku tanpa membawa gadis itu. Umpan... dan aku yang akan dijeratnya. Padahal dia tidak tahu seberapa pintar buruannya ini.."

Umpan? Itu sudah pasti aku... Tidak penting lagi. Itu pasti Itachi, yang errr... sedang menggaji orang-orangnya mungkin. Kenapa semua orang kaya minus diriku begitu boros? Aku saja masih berusaha mengejar diskon kalau berbelanja.

Merasa percakapan mereka tidak penting lagi, aku berjalan kembali dan bisa kulihat Sasori sedang mencari-cari diriku.

"Kau kemana saja, bodoh?!" serunya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf... aku tadi bosan.." jawabku berbohong. Ya.. setengah berbohong. Aku benar-benar bosan tadi.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kita harus pergi segera ke kamar kita. Oh ya, kau bilang akan mengirim e-mail untuk Sasuke.." Sasori merogoh sakunya, "ini..." dia menyerahkan _smartphone_-nya padaku. Aku dengan sigap menerimanya dan berjalan ke lift bersamanya.

Yak.. sampai.. kamar nomor 113. Nomor kesukaanku. Bagus sekali. Apa mungkin sekarang hari keberuntunganku?

"Kau pasti lelah... langsung tidur saja..." kata Sasori. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku lelah, Sasori.. mungkin _jet lag_.

"4 orang.. berjubah hitam.. salah satunya Uchiha brengsek... antara gedung 1 dan 2." gumamku, namun ternyata Sasori masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau serius?!" tanya Sasori antusias. Aku bisa melihat pancaran mata _hazel_-nya. Tapi hanya dendam yang kurasakan. Dendam menusuk, kemudian kehangatan kenangan Rukari-_nee._ Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Ya.. aku serius.. aku melihatnya sendiri. Menggaji pembantunya mungkin." Jawabku.

"Kau tidur duluan, aku mau menyelidiki sesuatu. Ponselku, kutitipkan padamu." Sasori mengambil jaket buru-buru.

"Mereka terlihat bersenjata.. kau bisa kenapa-kenapa kalau sendirian! Kau mau mati, heh?" Aku mulai gusar. Kenapa mencari mati sih?!

Tapi sialnya kata-kataku tak ditanggapi. Menyebalkan.

Tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Aku segera berkutik dengan _smartphone _di tanganku. Mengetikkan deretan angka dan kemudian kata.

MARINA BAY SANDS.

* * *

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar saat mereka melakukan _Security Check Point 2. _Naruto terlihat antusias melihat alat _x-ray _dan detektor logam.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura.." jawab Sasuke.

"Wah.. dia sudah sampai?!" Naruto tersenyum puas, "Jadi, dimana dia menginap.."

"Marina Bay Sands."

"Eh?"

Hening. Mereka berdua sama _shock_-nya.

"Aku tak percaya Sasori benar-benar menyayangi Sakura. Bahkan sampai memberikan pelayanan bintang 5 seperti itu. Fufufu... kau harus berjuang keras sepertinya, _Teme.._" kata Naruto, "Bayangkan mereka akan menginap bersama di hotel mahal banget seperti itu."

"Terimakasih atas kesimpulannya!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"_Ittai_!" Naruto meringis.

Mereka selesai dan duduk sambil menunggu 5 menit lagi untuk masuk pesawat. Mereka hanya terdiam. Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan Naruto sibuk dengan donat berlumuran cokelat di tangannya.

"Maaf apa anda mengenal gadis ini?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat mengagetkan mereka berdua. Masing-masing berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah jawab saja!" laki-laki itu geram. Tubuhnya kekar dan besar. Naruto sampai ngeri.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang foto yang diberikan laki-laki gigantisme itu. Mata _emerald, _rambut _soft pink_, kulit _porcelen. _Tidak salah lagi!

"Kami tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kurasa aku pernah menemuinya.." kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke kaget. _O..Oi, Naruto.. kau tidak akan sepolos ini, 'kan?! _

"Dimana?" Laki-laki itu makin mengintimidasi.

"Di Negeri Paman Sam, 10 tahun yang lalu.." jawab Naruto asal. "Dan setelah itu tidak melihat lagi. Kabarnya ia sudah meninggal karena kanker.."

Dua laki-laki itu mengangguk serius seakan percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kemudian mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto.."

"Apa, _Teme_?"

"Kau memang hebat..."

Naruto membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Sasuke kembali berkutik dengan _smartphone_-nya.

Mengetikkan deretan huruf dan kata-kata.

_Kami akan segera tiba... Dua orang menanyakan kami tentang dirimu. Berhati-hatilah Sakura... –chan._

* * *

Sasori masih berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi, musuh bebuyutannya. Ia menajamkan telinganya seperti serigala yang ingin memangsa seekor kelinci yang tengah cerobohnya keluar dari liang dan bermain-main.

"... Kuro bilang ada dua orang yang mengenali gadis itu, bos. Tapi katanya sudah meninggal di Amerika." Sasori mendengar salah satu _bodyguard_ Itachi berkata.

"Kuro? Cih... dia memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Suruh Hidan melepas pelatuknya tepat di kepalanya. Tak peduli dia dimana." Kali ini dia mendengar Itachi.

_Cih.. dasar orang yang tidak tahu hak asasi manusia! _Sasori mengejek dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Takashi?" tanya _bodyguard_-nya lagi.

"Tentu saja sekalian di bunuh. Kalau sempat, dua orang itu juga sekalian dibunuh." Dan kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat Sasori goyah dan ceroboh. Menginjak daun kering.

"Hei! Siapa disana?!" Sasori bisa mendengar salah satu _bodyguard _Itachi melepaskan senjata berperedam dari balik jasnya.

_Kalau begini sih.. terpaksa lari! _Sasori akhirnya berjalan perlahan, sampai di depan lobi, ia lari. Tanpa menimbulkan suara.

* * *

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. bos.." _bodyguard_ Itachi kembali.

"Kau yakin?" Itachi tampak ragu.

"Ya..."

Senyum sarkastik, tampang aura membunuh, mata burung gagak yang tajam itu.

_Kau sudah sampai ternyata, Sasori.. _

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur tercepat yang pernah kualami dan mendapati pesan masuk di _smartphone_ Sasori. Sudah pasti dari Sasuke. Ia membuka pesan, bersamaan dengan Sasori yang membuka.. ralat, mendobrak pintu seperti sedang ada penggeledahan.

"Kenapa, Sasori?" tanyaku dan menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja makan.

"Hah... aku hampir ketahuan. Sial, padahal mungkin obrolan selanjutnya akan sangat penting!" umpat Sasori.

"Kau perlu istirahat. Tidurlah... eit.. sebelum itu mandi dulu!" kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan masih diselimuti rasa kesal, "Oh ya.. tadi Sasuke membalas e-mailku. Dua orang yang mungkin waktu itu kaucurigai menanyakan tentangku pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku mesti berhati-hati katanya."

"Balas e-mail itu!" Sasori berseru setengah membentak, "Justru mereka yang harus berhati-hati! Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto telah duduk di tempat mereka. Sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan melayang dan meninggalkan Jepang. Yeah, sangat jarang bagi Sasuke dan Naruto berpergian seperti ini, walaupun kaya.

Pesawat ini perlahan mulai berjalan, mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum terbang. Ketika hendak lepas landas. Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar teriakan dari bandara yang cetar membahana.

"Teriakan?" Sasuke bergumam.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu.." Naruto menebak-nebak.

"Apa dua orang yang tadi?"

"Bisa jadi."

Dan Sasuke kaget ketika menerima pesan dari Sakura, "Memang dua orang itu..."

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang bisa dibilang sebentar. Hanya 30 menit. Yeah, menyebalkan sekali, dan Sasori tidak ada dimanapun. Menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus ditinggal sendiri sih? Apa dia mau aku tertangkap?!

Bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai. Aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke disini. Aih.. aku sudah tidak tahan dengan aura membunuh Sasori yang selalu mencekam, bahkan sewaktu makan?

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sakura hanya menghela nafas sambil minum jus jeruk yang barusan dibuatnya dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa Sasori meninggalkannya tanpa makanan? Aih, obsesi balas dendam sepertinya telah menggerogoti Sasori.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih dendam dibandingkan Sasori, karena dirinya ada korban secara langsung.

Pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi. _Handle_-nya hendak dibuka tapi seperti tidak bisa. Setelah sedikit paksaan akhirnya terbuka dan Sakura langsung menyambutnya.

"Sasori, kau dari mana sa..." Sakura segera mengenali orang di depannya. _Shit, _ternyata ini hari kesialannya. Dan hanya kemarin saja hari keberuntungannya.

"Halo.. lama tak berjumpa ya, sayang?" Itachi masuk sambil membunguk.

"Mau apa kau?! Cepat keluar atau kupanggil _security _untuk mengusirmu!" Geram Sakura.

"Hey.. hey.. tidak perlu segalak itu sayang..." Itachi tersenyum. Senyum menjijikan di mata Sakura, "_Security _pun tunduk padaku."

"Cih! Apa maumu?! Lebih baik kau keluar! Kau bahkan telah membunuh banyak orang selain kakakku, heh?! MANUSIA MACAM APA KAU!" Bentak Sakura.

"Sssst.. kau akan diusir _security _kalau kau menganggu tamu hotel yang lain..." Itachi masih tetap tersenyum dan tetap lembut.

**BUGH! **

Sebuah pukulan kencang dengan sempurna mendarat di pipi kiri Itachi.

"DASAR MAKHLUK MENYEDIHKAN! KOTOR DAN RENDAHAN! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Sakura terengah-engah, namun tetap berteriak dan tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin.

"Whoa... ternyata kau tidak mau dengan cara yang lembut?" Itachi menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Bereskan itu.."

Tiba-tiba dua orang kekar masuk dengan jas hitam dan kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura berusaha melawan dengan jurus karate yang pernah diajarkan ayahnya dulu. Pertama, serangan itu cukup ampuh, terlebih setelah ia berusaha meniru jurus tendangan berputar Ran Mouri.

"Kau tidak akan mampu melawan mereka. Menyerahlah.." Itachi mendekati Sakura yang kedua tangannya ditahan di belakang, "Lalu kita bersenang-senang... Oh ya, mana bocah berambut merah itu? Menyerah untuk melindungimu, eh?"

"DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, ITACHI!" Seru Sakura.

"Mana mungkin.." Itachi tersenyum, lebih tepat disebut seringai. Kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura, "Aku merindukanmu. Tapi sayang aku masih harus memikirkan keluargaku. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan Uchiha dengan Haruno. Padahal aku menyayangimu. Tapi, apa boleh buat... Kita bersenang-senang saja sebelum kau... mati.." Sakura tersentak kaget dan menjerit keras ketika sesuatu yang tajam memasuki pembuluh lehernya, memasukkan cairan aneh yang segera mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dan membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku.." titah Itachi pada kedua _bodyguard_-nya, "Siapkan mobil! kita akan pergi dari sini!"

* * *

"I.. Inikah Marina Bay Sands?!" Naruto tercengang melihat bangunan megah itu.

"Iya.. dan itu... Sasori.." kata Sasuke degan ketus.

"Kau cemburu, heh? Yang selama ini disamping Sakura adalah Sasori.." kata Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh!" Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi mobil, ralat.. taksi.

"Sasuke..." Sasori menyapanya, "Sakura menunggumu di kamar 113..."

"Aku tahu dia menungguku.." kata Sasuke, "Ayo.."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar 113. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah.. kamar yang terbuka, dan tetesan darah di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasori?!" Seru Sasuke, "Dimana Sakura?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Dia di kamar ini ketika aku pergi tadi!"

"Berpencar! Cari Sakura ke seluruh sudut ruangan!" titah Sasuke. Dan mereka mencari, namun nihil.

"Ini salahku!" Sasori meremas rambut merahnya, "Dia pasti sudah tahu."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi.. dia tinggal disini.. dan dia tahu aku sudah datang dan kemudian menyelidiku, pasti.. karena kemarin aku menguping pembicaraannya.." kata Sasori.

**BUGH!**

"KECEROBOHANMU MENCELAKAKAN ORANG, BODOH!" Bentak Sasuke. Yap, dia telah memukul keras Sasori.

"Ya.. memang salahku..." kata Sasori, "Kau tidak perlu memukulku!"

"Tentu saja perlu! Menyadarkanmu!" Sasuke frustasi, "Yeah.. kita tidak mungkin menggebraknya sendirian sementara Nadia dan polisi Jepang belum sampai."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kita akan mencarinya?" tanya Naruto.

Ponsel Sasori bebunyi.

_You got one message_

_From : Private Number_

_**Nyawanya takkan bertahan lama... dia akan berakhir sama seperti pacar malangmu...**_

"Itachi!" Sasori mulai frustasi, "Sial! Aku tidak bisa menjaganya.."

"Laporkan saja pada kepolisian! Mau bagaimanapun, kita tidak bisa diam saja..." kata Naruto, kemudian turun ke lobi.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke

_Hei, Sakura..._

_ Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan damai, sih?_

_ Kau tahu... sampai Itachi melakukan sesuatu padamu._

_ Aku tidak akan segan-segan menarik pelatuk untu membunuhnya._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Ini dia Chapter... 11..

Sepertinya aku akan membuatnya sampai chapter 13.

Ah, padahal sedang bahagia-bahagianya Sasuke bisa bertemu Sakura, tapi Itachi lagi-lagi penghalang..

Readers : yang buat ficnya siapa?

Welden : Saya!

#GUBRAK!

RnR yaaa!

Terima kasih bagi para readers, senpa, dan lain-lain yang setia membaca fic aneh ini.. terimakasih atas review –nya... terimakasih telahmenjadikan fic ini favorite story. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian deh~!

RnR plis!


	12. Chapter 12

LOVE IS COMPLICATED

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuSaku, Slight SasoSaku

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

L.I.C © DuWeldenvarden – The Great SnowFire

Chapter 12

Wait a Minute! Balasan review Chappie 10 dan 11 dulu ya..

_**Nadialovely **_: #balasan review Chappie 11# Tenang! Itachi-_nii _bakal ditumpas abis sama Sasuke-Sasori! Kyaaa… aku sangat senang bisa memunculkan mereka berdua bersamaan di saat yang sangat keren sekali!

_**Gita Zahra**_ : #balasan review Chappie 10# Cerita tentang perjodohan baru aku pikirkan buat jadi sequel LIC tuh.. hihi.. kebetulan banget ya.. Kayaknya kalo buat tentang perjodohan itu sedikit lebih mudah dan aku akan membuat konflik serius! Buat Sequel atau fic baru ya?

_**Guest **_: #balasan review Chappie 1# pasti diupdate cepat!

_**Akasuna no ei-chan**_ : #balasan review Chappie 10# Wkwkwk.. Sasori bakal ngaku loh… *spoiler* tapi entah Sasuke marah atau tidak kita lihat nanti saja yaaa.. UAS di sekolahku memang TEROR! Begitu juga ulangan-ulangan hariannya.

_**Sasa Kaguya**_ : #balasan review Chappie 10# Sasa-chan jangan bunuh aku! Itu karena tuntutan naskah! *emang siapa yang bikin naskah?**aku!**gubrak* bakal banyak SasuSaku koq nanti, aku … tidak janji.. hehehe..

: #balasan review Chappie 10# chappie 11 keluar tangal 28 december... baca terus yaaa! *peluk dan cium*

_**Gita Zahra **_: #balasan review Chappie 11# karena udah kepikirannya begitu.. ^^" tuntutan naskah di otak nih.. yuk bakar rame2 otak author-nya.. chapter 12 bakal tu de poin koq! Ntar chapter 13-nya penutup deh… ^^v

.

.

.

.

Sasori, Sasuke, dan Naruto, sekarang, berkat kegeniusan Sasori yang tiada taranya di dunia ini, hanya bisa menunggu hasil dari kepolisian, setelah mati-matian mencapai Singapura. Kalau begini caranya lebih baik dari awal minta tolong polisi saja.

Sasori, masih memegangi pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke, masih saja terlihat panik dan frustasi, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membunuh kakaknya, dan menyelamatkan Sakura tentu saja.

Naruto, masih saja diam tak ada ekspresi.

"Jadi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?!" Naruto mulai gusar, "Gila.. kalau begini caranya mau jadi teman macam apa kita?!"

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.." ucap Sasori.

"Mau baik-baik bagemana?! Lah tinggalnya aja sama orang ga waras!" Sasuke mulai gusar, tapi kenapa author bikin kalimatnya udah ga pake bahasa baku lagi?!

"Bagaimana dengan Nadia? Dia sudah berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Tch! Katanya akan datang terlambat karena tiketnya habis!" kata Sasuke sambil tetap berdecak dan terlihat sangat kesal, "Sekarang harus kita sendiri dan polisi-polisi lambat ini yang harus bekerja!"

"Singapura tak begitu luas.. kita bisa berpencar mencarinya.." Naruto memberi ide.

"_Great! _Dan kalau dia pergi ke luar negeri?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mana mungkin…" Sasori, akhirnya mengeluarkan kicauannya juga, "Langit mendung seperti ini sama sekali tidak mendukung penerbangan. Lagipula sepertinya, mereka memang tidak punya rencana pergi ke luar negeri lagi.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau dia tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, langit mendung! Di bandara kulihat sudah tidak ada jadwal penerbangan lagi. Kalau ada pun itu pesawat pribadi pemerintah. Pesawat perusahaan swasta tidak akan mengambil resiko menerbangkan pesawatnya di langit mendung.. memangnya mereka tidak sayang nyawa?" jawab Sasori dengan agak kesal.

"Sasori benar, _Teme.. _Setidaknya kita bisa mencarinya, 'kan? Singapura tidak terlalu luas, apalagi untuk dijelajahi bertiga, demi mencari orang.." kata Naruto.

"Kalian harusnya berterimakasih padaku, bukan memukulku seperti ini…" gerutu Sasori.

"Heh? Berterimakasih? Kau gila? Berterimakasih pada orang yang bahkan tidak becus menjaga satu orang gadis?!" lagi, emosi Sasuke terpancing.

"Hey! Bahkan kakakmu sendiri hendak membunuhmu, bocah!" Sasori tak kalah emosi, "Kau tahu?! Dia menyuruh anak buahnya di Bandara Haneda untuk membunuh anak buahnya sendiri dan kalian berdua!"

"Kami tidak perlu berterimakasih karena kami selamat dari penembakan itu!"

"Keberuntungan belaka, eh?"

"Oi, kenapa terus bertengkar sih?!" kali ini Naruto jadi penengah, "Kita bertiga panic, kesal, dan punya satu tujuan. Menyelamatkan Saku-chan. Kenapa sekarang malah adu mulut?! Oh, ayolah! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, hey!"

"Jadi… mengelilingi Singapura adalah satu-satunya cara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…"

"Kalau begitu ayo…"

_Drrtt.. Drttt.. _Ponsel, ralat, _smartphone _Sasori bergetar. Sasori segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya. SMS?

Tidak. Kali ini telepon. Bahkan lebih parah dari SMS. _Private Number? Hell yeah!_

"Itachi, DIMANA KAU?!" Sasori, sekarang, seperti _Hulk. _Emosi tingkat tinggi. Bahkan tidak mengatakan 'halo'. Apalagi sekedar ba-bi-bu.

_"Sssst.. diam… Sakura sedang tertidur nyenyak." _Suara di seberang sana tampak santai dan begitu angkuh, _"Kau dimana, eh? Tidak menyelamatkan adik dari pacarmu ini? Ohaha.. aku yakin Rukari sangat membencimu sekarang.."_

"Ini masalah Sakura!" bentak Sasori, "Rukari tidak ada hubungannya! Jadi JANGAN KAU SEBUT NAMANYA LAGI!"

_"Sudah kubilang, diam! Lihat… Sakura mengerang sekarang… kau membangunkannya.. eh.. tidak… dia sedang menikmati sentuhanku…"_

"BRENGSEK KAU, ITACHI! CEPAT BERITAHU, DIMANA KAU, HEH?!" Sasori makin galak. Naruto tercengang melihatnya. Sasuke…

Duduk terdiam, menahan emosi, mungkin…

_"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu.. tapi.. aku tidak yakin kau bisa sampai disini…" _

"Kenapa bodoh?!"

_"Baiklah, kuberitahu… Pulau Busing. Selatan Singapura.. Aku disana dengan Sakura.. Aku tidak berbohong.. tapi… Aku tak yakin kau bisa sampai disana.."_

"Bodoh! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

_"Selamat tinggal." _Klik!

Sasuke merebut ponsel Sasori, "Kalau dia menelepon lagi, biar aku yang angkat.." katanya. Sasori mengangguk sambil meremas rambut merahnya. _Pulau Busing? Kau gila? Bagaimana caranya kau kesana, brengsek?! _Umpat Sasori dalam hati.

_Selamat tinggal?! _Sasori menyadari dua kata terakhir dari Itachi. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Yeah. Mata _Hazel_-nya menemukan bayang-bayang orang, dengan seenak jidat memegang _machine gun_. Sekitar 3 orang. Entahlah, tapi ini buruk.

Sangat buruk.

"Sasuke.. Naruto.." Sasori memanggil kedua _partner _seperjuangannya, "Pulau Busing. Itachi dan Sakura ada disana. Dan sekarang.."

"Kita pergi!" Naruto langsung memegang _handle _pintu dan hendak membukanya.

"MERUNDUK!" Seru Sasori. Refleks, Naruto menutup lagi pintunya dan menunduk atas titah tangan Sasori yang ada di atas kepalanya sekarang.

Sekelompok peluru langsung menyerbu kantor polisi itu. Orang-orang berteriak. Menjerit. Bahkan terdengar darah terciprat. Sasuke berusaha menengok ke belakang. Satu orang, mati. Dua.. kemudian tiga. Tembakan itu masih saja menyerang kantor polisi. Mereka semua bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi di dalam kantor polisi. Sekelompok pasukan lengkap dengan rompi, beberapa memakai _shield_ dan helm, segera keluar membawa senjata masing-masing.

"_Holy shit! _Apa itu?!" seru Naruto terkejut, "Mereka mau membunuh kita!"

"Sial! Siapa mereka?!" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Kemungkinan besar anak buah Itachi!" jawab Sasori, "Dia berkata selamat tinggal padaku di akhir telepon."

"Mereka memakai _machine gun_! Kita akan tamat!

"_Hey, are you okay?!" _salah satu polisi, yang diyakini Sasuke adalah kepala polisi, langsung membawa mereka ke tempat yang sedikit lebih aman.

"_Yeah… " _jawab Sasori, _"They are in Busing Island! We will go there…"_

"_My people will follow you. You can go with ship in Tanjung Balai harbor. Keep your head down! Go to the back door of this office!_" seru Kepala polisi itu. Mereka mengangguk menurut, dengan tetap menunguk, di tengah baku tembak anak buah Itachi dengan kepolisian, dihujani peluru-peluru yang terpantul ataupun menancap dalam di dinding, mereka merangkak pergi ke pintu belakang.

"Lihat!" Sasuke menunjuk tiga motor menganggur yang terparkir di belakang kantor polisi,

"Pakai itu! Jalan Seraya, Tanjung Balai _Harbour_. Kita bertemu disana. Kali ini lebih baik kita berpencar!" seru Sasori. Alis kanan Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat, namun mereka langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sasori menyalakan _Maps_ di _smartphone-nya._

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kita boleh berlayar dari sana?!" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. tenang saja.. pasti boleh.." kata Sasori dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Tenang saja, Rukari.. _Sasori tersenyum sambil mengadah ke atas, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih sibuk mencari tempat di _smartphone_ masing-masing, _Aku akan menyelamatkan adikmu.._

"Aku pergi duluan!" seru Sasuke, kemudian ia segera melaju kencang menuju jalan sempit yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengambil jalan sempit yang berbeda.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka sedang punya pikiran yang sama.

Dalam hati mereka berteriak. _AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU, SAKURA-CHAN! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura membuka matanya, kali ini dengan cepat. Perasaan pusing dan mual, menyelimuti dirinya. Tiba-tiba angin malam menerpa wajah porselennya yang pucat. Duduk di sebuah tempat, yang ia yakini di luar ruangan, yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar lampu yang juga remang-remang, duduk di sebuah kursi tua dengan tangan diikat ke belakang, mulut tertutup dan kakinya diikat ke kaki-kaki kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ugh!" Sakura mengerang karena memar di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gerakan di sekitarnya. Terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat apa yang bergerak.

Dan sekarang telinganya menangkap dentingan logam, atau baja.. atau apapun sebangsanya.

Kemudian kursi yang digerakkan.

Lalu langkah kaki.

Kemudian matanya menangkap wajah orang yang amat dibencinya.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Bidadariku yang cantik ternyata sudah bangun.." jemari Itachi menyentuh wajah porselen Sakura.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap tajam Itachi.

"Jangan galak begitu dong, Sakura.. Lihat.. kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut pendekmu ini.." Itachi tersenyum, senyum menjijikkan di mata Sakura. Lalu ia bangkit dan sepertinya menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya berjaga di luar.

"Kenapa kau menculikku, heh?! Mau apa lagi kau dariku?!" seru Sakura.

"Aku ini berbaik hati padamu.." jawab Itachi, "Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan permohonanmu. Kau merindukan Rukari, 'kan? Tenang saja.. sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya tapi… lebih baik kita tunggu seseorang.."

"Seseorang siapa?!"

Itachi tersenyum sarkastik, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan… Sasori." Dia tertawa seperti gagak, "Maka dari itu.. mari kita bersenang-senang seperti dulu.. Sakura-chan.."

_Sasuke! Naruto! Sasori!_

_Cepat tolong aku!_

.

.

.

.

Sasori, Sasuke dan Naruto, menghentakkan kaki mereka di Pulau Busing yang sepi dan seperti pulau tak bertuan. Pulau ini seperti sebuah pabrik, penuh dengan alat bangunan dan tabung-tabung besar. Rumah yang ada disini pun hanya ala kadarnya, atap yang terbuat dari seng dan dinding dari kayu. Angin kesepian dan kesunyian menemani perjalanan mereka. Awan gelap setia menaungi mereka. Suara hentakan ombak masih terdengar.

"Jadi.. sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, "Mana Polisi sama sekali tidak datang lagi."

"Mereka sibuk mengurus pelaku penembakan tadi.." kata Sasori, "Untunglah kita masih bisa menyeberangi lautan untuk sampai ke sini."

"Ada jejak kendaraan.." sergah Sasuke, "Mungkinkah bisa kita ikuti?"

"Tentu saja banyak jejak kendaraan. Ini 'kan seperti tempat pabrik.." gerutu Naruto.

Ponsel Sasori kembali bergetar… _Private Number _lagi. Pasti Itachi!

"Dimana kau?!" bentak Sasori.

_"Hei.. hei.. sabar.. aku mau memberitahukan tempatnya.. tenang saja.." _kata Itachi di seberang sana, _"Aku menyekapnya di salah satu kapal yang sudah tua dan tak terpakai. Tidak jauh dari tempat kau berdiri sekarang.. mungkin kau harus berjalan lurus kemudian berbelok ke kanan sampai kau bisa melihat kapal yang cukup besar.. Oh ya.. semoga kalian selamat ya.."_

"Bagaimana kau bisa…."

KLIK! Telepon terputus.

"Bagaimana?!" tanya Naruto, "Dia ada dimana?"

"Kita harus berjalan lurus, kemudian belok kanan.." jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu coba ikuti jejak ban yang paling menyolok. Seperti masih baru dan rasanya juga.. berbelok ke kanan.." kata Sasuke, "Oi, Sasori! Kenapa diam saja bodoh."

"Kita sedang diburu.. jadi diamlah!" desis Sasori, "Begitu hitungan ketiga.. kita harus langsung lari secepat mungkin. Oke?"

Sasuke dan Naruto tampak ragu, tapi mereka segera mengangguk, "Baik!"

"1.."

"2.."

"3!"

Mereka langsung berlari dari tempat mereka. Dan begitu juga para penembak dengan senjata pembunuh masing-masing segera menarik pelatuk dan melepaskan berbagai peluru. Peluru-peluru itu memantul di antara kaki-kaki mereka yang berlari.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Naruto!" seru Sasuke, ketika Naruto tampak kewalahan larena peluru panas mengenai kulitnya.

"Ayo CEPAT!" seru Sasori, "Kita bisa terbunuh kalau lambat!"

"Bodoh! Memangnya mudah berlari diantara tembakan!" gerutu Sasuke, "Sial! Kakiku sepertinya tergores!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" desis Sasuke, "Kita harus berlari secepat mungkin!"

"Tempatnya lebih jauh dari yang kukira! Bertahanlah!" seru Sasori.

Terdengar senjata-senjata yang di-_reload_ secara serempak –kesempatan bagus untuk berhenti mengatur nafas barang sedetik saja. "TEMBAK!" salah satu penembak berteriak dan ternyata mereka ganti senjata! Sasuke mengutuk penembak-penembak itu. Dari AK-47 menjadi Machine Gun 200 peluru!

"AAKH!" Naruto beerteriak dan hampir jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke segera menangkapnya sambil terus belari.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?!" tanya Sasuke agak panik.

"Sepertinya salah satu peluru menembus sepatuku dan mengores cukup dalam. Tidak apa-apa! Aku masih bisa berlari! DEMI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi!" seru Sasori, "Melompat ke kapal!"

Di antara peluru yang hampir saja mengenai tubuh mereka, mereka melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna, kemudian bersembunyi di balik peti-peti kemas yang tersusun menjadi seperti labirin.

"Hah… hah.." mafas mereka terengah-engah. Tembakan berhenti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Lihat! Sepatumu berubah warna!" seru Sasuke.

"Jangan! Jangan khawatirkan aku.. Hah.." Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan sakit, "Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Hei, Sasori!" Sasuke memanggil Sasoru yang sedang bersembunyi di seberang, "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Mereka memang berhenti, tapi belum tentu kita bisa keluar dengan selamat. Aku menemukan ini.." Sasori melempar Revolver dan kemudian bunyi tembakan terdengar lagi, "Lihat.. mereka masih mengawasi kita.. berjaga-jagalah dengan pistol itu.. Isinya hanya 5 peluru, jadi pergunakanlah dengan bijak."

"Aku tahu!" geram Sasuke, "Sekarang kita harus mencari Sakura!"

"Tetap merunduk, tetap bersembunyi di balik peti-peti kemas ini! Kita akan mencarinya.." kata Sasori.

_Ini baru setengah jalan.. _Sasuke berdecak kesal, _Tapi kami sudah sekarat seperti ini.. _

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum sarkastik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, _Teme_?!" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih padaku.." kata Sasuke, "Aku ini kartu AS kalian, bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Mereka selamat?!" nada frustasi terdengar dari mulut Itachi, "Kalian ini, sudah kubayar mahal tetap saja BODOH! Brengsek!" geram Itachi.

"Kau akan kalah! Menyerah sajalah!" seru Sakura, "Sasori bukan tandinganmu kalau dia sedang bertekad bulat.."

"DIAM kau, Brengsek!" Itachi menampar Sakura, namun segera ia mengelus pipi yang ditamparnya, "Maaf, sayang.. aku sedang emosi. Mereka memang pejuang yang hebat." Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tapi apa mereka masih selamat?"

"Pasti! Mereka datang untuk mengembalikanmu ke Neraka!" geram Sakura.

"Justru mereka datang untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri.. demi gadis murahan sepertimu.. Hihi.." Itachi tertawa sinis.

"Brengsek kau, Itachi! Kau akan mati, aku yakin!" bentak Sakura.

"Diam!" Itachi menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, "Bagaimana caranya mendiamkanmu, heh? Apa… harus kulakukan 'itu' lagi supaya kau diam?!" tangan kekar Itachi sudah mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sakura.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Sakura, tapi tidak dihiraukan Itachi. Itachi terus melancarkan aksinya.

"SASORI!" Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga sebelum Itachi menamparnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan ciumannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar itu.." Naruto menajamkan telinganya, "Aku mendengar teriakan.."

"Yeah.. aku juga dengar.. Asalnya seperti dari arah ujung kapal di sana.." kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka disana.. berhati-hatilah! Aku yakin banyak anak buah Itachi disana.."

"Tenang,.." Sasuke tersenyum, "Dia tidak akan berani menembak selama aku ada disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah.. diam saja!" kata Sasuke, "Lebih baik sekarang kita segera pergi ke ujung belakang kapal ini.."

Mereka berdua, Sasori dan Naruto, mengangguk, "_Roger that!_"

.

.

.

.

"Percuma kau berteriak.." Itachi menghisap mariyuana-nya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, "Dia pasti sudah mati.."

"Dia TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" seru Sakura dalam isakannya, "Dia bukan orang yang mudah mati!"

"Hah.. yang benar saja? Anak buahku pasti sudah menembaknya.." Itachi tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Dia itu hanya ditemani orang-orang bodoh! Rambut kuning macam apa itu.."

"Kau yang pengecut! Harus membayar puluhan anak buah hanya untuk menghadapi Sasori.." Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Kau takut, hah?"

"Tutup mulutmu, gadis jalang!" seru Itachi, "Kau mau mati hah?!" Dia menodongkan senjatanya di kepala Sakura.

"Silahkan bunuh aku, dan kemudian dia akan datang kemari dan menembak kepalamu sampai pecah!" desis Sakura.

"Cih! Dasar tak berguna!" Itachi mendorong Sakura sampai terjatuh, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Jangan bilang kau gagal lagi?!" seru Itachi. Nada bicaranya penuh kemarahan.

_"Maaf bos! Kami tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang! Padahal salah satu dari mereka terluka! Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa lari jauh.." _ucap anak buah Itachi di seberang sana.

"KALIAN TAK BERGUNA!" Itachi membanting ponselnya sampai terpantul dan jatuh ke lautan, "Kau memang benar! Tidak ada gunanya menyewa anak buah seperti itu." Itachi mengambil AK-47 yang tergeletak di kakinya, dan tangannya yang bebas tetap memegang pistol.

"Kau akan kalah.. aku jamin itu.." desis Sakura.

"DIAM!" geram Itachi.

Hening, Hanya desiran ombak yang terdengar. Tapi Sakura tersenyum. Ia berusaha menutupi bagian bajunya yang robek, dan menatap pintu yang ada di sudut depannya dengan penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

"Ada penjaga disana.." kata Sasori, "Kalau saja kita punya senjata seperti itu."

"Mana mungkin.." Naruto menghela nafas, "yang bisa kita harapkan hanya Revolver yang tadi kautemukan.."

"Kita rebut saja.." kata Sasuke, mengusulkan tepatnya.

"Kau gila?! Kita bisa mati tertembak yang lain, bodoh!" seru Naruto, "Betapa gilanya kau akhir-akhir ini sejak Sakura menghilang."

"Berisik!" gerutu Sasuke, "Aku melakukannya demi dia, bodoh! Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, eh?!"

"Iya! Aku tahu.." Naruto mendengus kesal sambil menimang-nimang revolvernya, dan Sasuke segera merebutnya.

"Pinjam dulu.." kata Sasuke.

"Penjaga disana kelihatannya cuma satu. Lainnya mungkin ada di tempat lain. Kalau kita bisa cepat dalam menyelinap kita bisa…"

DOR! Kalimat Sasori dipotong oleh suara tembakan. Dilihatnya Sasuke beranjak dari tempat persembunyian, merebut Sub-Machine Guns yang dipegang penjaga yang ditembaknya.

"ITU DIAA! TEMBAK!" ternyata suara revolver yang keras mengundang anak buah lainnya. Sasuke melempar revolvernya ke arah Naruto dan segera menembak anak buah Itachi dengan sekali tembakan.

"Dia.. benar-benar gila dan nekad!" kata Sasori, sambil tetap tercengang oleh tindakan Sasuke. Dia sekarang menjadi seperti terminator. Menembak di balik jasad penjaga yang ditembaknya tadi.

"Sasuke jagonya main game perang.. Keren! Aku bahkan selalu kalah main _Point Blank Online _dengannya.. dia sudah peringkat tinggi!" kata Naruto.

"Mungkin inilah The Power of Love.." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, menyelinap mengambil senjata anak buah yang dibunuh Sasuke dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa diam saja.."

"Sial! _I'm out of bullets!_ _Cover me!_"

"_Roger that!" _Naruto segera bangkit dan menembak dengan AK-47-nya, "Lihat, Sasuke! Aku memegang senjata asli!"

"Diam, _Dobe_! Cepat tembak saja! Jaga aku, aku akan mencoba mencari pelurunya."

"Jangan membuang waktu Sasuke!" Sasori berseru kemudian melempar shotgun ke arah Sasuke, "Pakai itu dulu!"

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin bisa pakai shotgun!" gerutu Sasuke, namun mau tidak mau ia memakainya, "Kita tidak bisa terus menembak! Kita harus pergi!"

"_Affirmative_!" seru Sasori, "Ke pintu itu!"

Mereka segera berlari ke pintu dan menguncinya. Mereka merunduk, Sasori mencoba me-_reload_ senjata yang dipegangnya.

"Kau yakin jalannya ke sini?" tanya Naruto, "Koq sepertinya tidak meyakinkan?"

"Memangnya jalan mana lagi? Ayo cepat jalan!" gerutu Sasori.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah peta kapal. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan sebelah ujung kapal. Mereka sudah dekat.

"Kau benar, Sasori! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu, "Pintu itu.. pasti mengarah ke tempat Sakura!"

"Hei, tadi itu benar-benar seperti serangan _zombie _ya!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa, "Aku jadi mengerti perasaannya kalau kita benar-benar menjadi _player _di _Left 4 Dead_!"

"Kita tidak bisa membicarakan itu, Naruto! Kau akan terus kalah _point _denganku! Kau bahkan tidak sanggup melawan _Boomer_!" gerutu Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, koridor yang cukup panjang, agak gelap dan sedikit _spooky_. Mereka bisa tiba-tiba dihujani tembakan dari samping. Bisa saja ada anak buah atau penjaga Itachi yang bersembunyi.

"Kalian bersiaplah.. aku akan mendobraknya.." kata Sasuke, "1.. 2.. 3!"

BRAAK! Pintu itu terbuka dan terlepas dari engselnya. Angin malam yang dipenuhi bau darah menerpa wajah pucat Sasuke. Bulan tampak ragu menerangi mereka, tapi awan gelap masih setia menaungi mereka.

"Whoaa.. ternyata Sasori bisa selamat.. betul katamu, Sakura.. Eh? Siapa itu, pria yang berambut hitam?!"

Ini dia suara yang paling dikenal Sasuke. Suara kakaknya sendiri.

"Bodoh.. kau tidak mengenalku?!" seru Sasuke, menampilkan dirinya dari kegelapan, bersamaan dengan Sasori dan Naruto. Sinar bulan memperjelas wujudnya.

"Sasuke!" tampak kelegaan dalam wajah Sakura. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi tampak ragu, terkejut. Ini dia yang diinginkan Sasuke, dan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke yang menyatakan dirinya adalah Kartu AS bagi Naruto dan Sasori. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Itachi mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh anak buahnya agar tidak menembak.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek, "Hanya untuk menghadapi kami, kau menyewa anak buah sebanyak itu?!"

Naruto dan Sasori menembak seluruh anak buah Itachi yang sedang membidik mereka dari atas peti-peti kemas. Bau amis darah benar-benar menyengat, mengalir menuruni peti kemas dan membentuk genangan merah gelap dan pekat.

"Okay.. Kau memang hebat adikku.. tapi apa kau lupa.." Itachi tersenyum licik.

"Apa?! Cepat katakana apa yang kulupakan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Astaga, Sasuke… kau bahkan sudah lupa karena gadis ini terus memenuhi otakkmu ya? Sampai-sampai kau berani melawanku demi dirinya?" Itachi menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum tenang, "Bukankah kita juga setuju untuk membunuh keturunan Haruno demi membalaskan dendam Kakek kita tercinta, heh?"

DEGH! Sasuke menegang. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum mengejek, ia tampak seperti tikus yang tersudutkan.

"Benar dugaanku. Kau sudah melupakannya. Dan sekarang kau mengingatnya, 'kan? Bukankah ini yang kakek tercinta kita impikan? Rukari sudah kubunuh, saatnya giliranmu membunuhnya.." kata Itachi penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke mematung tak bergerak. Matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang terikat dan boleh dikatakan sekarat. Memar di pipi dan bekas jejak aliran darah di sudut bibirnya. Mata _emerald _itu menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke dengan ketakutan, penuh harap pertolongan. Sakit. Sasuke merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk sangat dalam. _Mata emerald itu…_

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Atau kali ini tetap giliranku, eh?" Itachi berjalan menuju Sakura sambil menyiapkan pistolnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" geram Sasuke, "Aku sama sekali tidak terikat dengan apapun yang dikatakan Kakek! Dia bukan kakek tercintaku. Kau yang begitu mencintainya! Kau bahkan benar-benar menuruti keinginan Kakek, heh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Aku memang menyayanginya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyayanginya, eh? Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal jahat kepadamu, 'kan?"

"Dia itu pembunuh!" desis Sasuke, "Memangnya aku tidak tahu biang kerok dari pembunuhan berantai terhadap pengusaha-pengusaha kaya, heh!"

"Dan Haruno yang belum dibunuhnya, 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum, "Pemegang kekuasaan selanjutnya adalah dia.. Sasuke.. dia yang terakhir! Kita akan menjadi lebih kaya lagi kalau dia mati.. kau tidak mau?!"

"Aku bahkan lebih memilih tinggal di jalanan daripada di rumah haram seperti itu! Lepaskan dia atau…"

"–Eeiit.. kau tidak mau dia mati 'kan, Sasuke?" Itachi menodongkan pistol ditangannya ke arah kepala Sakura. Sakura meringis karena cekikan lengan Itachi. Air mata beningnya mengalir dari sudut matanya, "Kalau begitu jangan tembak kakakmu ini.."

"LEPASKAN DIA ITACHI!" seru Sasori.

"Kau juga, diam saja.. Sasori.." Itachi tertawa, "Kau juga tidak mau 'kan dia berakhir seperti Rukari-mu yang malang.." Itachi mempererat cekikannya, "Nah, sekarang.. turuti perintahku. Buang senjata kalian ke lautan.."

Tidak ada yang mau melakukannya.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN ATAU DIA AKAN KUJATUHKAN…"

Sasuke melempar shotgunnya ke lautan. Sasori dan Naruto menatapnya heran, tapi akhirnya mereka ikut membuang senjata mereka.

"Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" desis Sasuke.

"Duduklah.. aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu.."

Sasuke, dengan ragu, duduk dan memerintahkan Sasori dan Naruto juga.

"Kau tahu, yaah.. kuakui Kakek kita amat sangat kejam. Membunuh demi keuntungan. Tapi bukankah dia melakukannya demi kita, Sasuke? Dia itu baik sekali terhadap kita. Kau tidak boleh membencinya. Atas segala kebaikannya harus kita balas dengan keinginannya. Dan keinginannya adalah Haruno ini mati.." Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Keluarga Haruno adalah saingan terberatnya saat itu dan sekarang.. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang diinginkan Kakek! Lepaskan Sakura, Itachi!" geram Sasuke.

"Gadis ini.. cih.. benar-benar menyebalkan.." pandangan Itachi beralih ke Sakura, "Kauapakan adikku, heh? Sampai-sampai dia bahkan lebih peduli dirimu yang tak berguna dibandingkan keluarganya.."

Sakura menjerit ketika sesuatu yang tajam menggores pipi porselennya. Darah segar segera mengalir cukup deras.

"JANGAN LUKAI DIA, ITACHI!" geram Sasori, "Kau punya urusan denganku yang belum kauselesaikan!"

"Kau benar, Sasori.. aku harus membunuhmu juga.. tapi aku ingin kau melihatnya menderita sebelum kematianmu.." Itachi membersihkan pisau kecilnya dari noda darah Sakura.

"_THERE!" _tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara lantang seseorang. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Kepolisian Singapura ternyata sudah menemukan mereka.

"Ternyata kau meminta bantuan polisi Singapura.. Genius.." puji Itachi, "Tapi dia bisa mati."

Sasori bangkit dan menyuruh pasukan polisi itu untuk tidak menembak, "_Don't shoot him! He will kill that girl if you shoot him!_"

"Hostage!" lagi-lagi suara lantang itu berteriak.

"Hahahaha.. inilah yang sedari dulu harus kuselesaikan.. padahal aku begitu menyukainya. Tapi, kakek pasti kecewa kalau aku tidak membunuhnya.."

"DIAM DAN LEPASKAN DIA, ITACHI!" bentak Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi tentang kakek! Dia sudah mati dan menunggumu di neraka!"

"Dan dia menunggu gadis ini dan cowok rambut merah itu untuk segera menyusul ke neraka juga selain diriku..." Itachi tersenyum, "Ucapkan kalimat terakhirmu, sayang.." kata Itachi pada Sakura.

"Sa.. ..ke!" Sakura mencoba berteriak dalam keadaan tercekik.

"Hanya itu?" Itachi tertawa, "Baiklah.. kupikir kau memang mau mati. Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau rambut merah itu dulu yang mati?" Itachi membidik Sasori.

"Sasori! Awas!" seru Naruto.

DOR! Itachi melepas tembakan. Peluru itu dengan cepat bergerak menembus udara menuju Sasori, dan kemudian menembus perutnya.

"_FIRE!_" teriak salah satu polisi, dan ratusan peluru langsung menembus tubuh Itachi. Peluru itu berlomba-lomba membunuh Itachi. Tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke lautan bersama Sakura.

"SAKURA!" seru Sasuke, "Naruto! Tolong Sasori!"

"_Roger_!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berlari dan menceburkan dirinya ke lautan. Menyelam begitu dalam. Sakura dalam keadaan terikat, tidak mungkin bisa berenang.

_Sial.. sial! Sakura! _umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya. Dan ia melihat Sakura yang mencoba berenang namun tangan Itachi menggenggam bajunya. Sakura berusaha, tapi tampak kehabisan nafas. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menyelam ke arahnya.

_Gomen ne.. Sasuke.. _kata Sakura dalam hati, tersenyum dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya, Suara Sasuke yang menggema di otaknya.

SAKURA!

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12 telah keluaaarr…

Entah bagus atau enggak, silahkan di kritik aja..

Soalnya ngerjainnya juga cpet2 banget..

Karena mungkin nanti ga bisa megang komputer sebebas hari ini lagi.. hiks.. sedihnya..

Maaf yaa kalo ternyata ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan..

Maaf kalo jelek.. hiks.. kalo fic ini mengecewakan, bunuh saja authornya.. -"

Yang bertulisan bahasa inggris perlu di translate gaak tuh? Hehehe.. author yakin kalian ngerti. Yang _Roger that _sama _Affirmative _itu bisa diartikan sebagai "ya". Author walaupun cewe suka maen maenan cowok. Kayak _Counter Strike_, tembak-tembakan. _Left 4 Dead _itu tembak2an ngelawan zombie.. wkwkwk.. maaf kalo kalian ada yang ga ngerti.. disini saya banyak pake bahasa game.. yang Boomer itu salah satu zombie yang ada di L4D. Zombie yang paling keinfeksi tapi juga paling terakhir di 5 besar zombie yang paling keinfeksi.

RnR please..


	13. Chapter 13

**LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance – Friendship

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**L I C © DuWeldenVarden – The Great SnowFire**

Chapter 13

Balasan Review Chappie 12, _as usually _….

_**Kisasa Kaguya **_: Iyah.. kakenya itu madara Uchiha yang rambut item panjang kaya cewe tea. *dibunuh Madara*

_**Yukamari-chan12 **_: Terlalu malang.. padahal author ga rela tapi mau gimana lagi, udah tuntutan naskah di otak.. *dibakar massa* Bahagia gak ya mereka? Kan masih ada 1 masalah yang belum terselesaikan ^^v

_**Gita Zahra **_: Bener-bener.. (y) ntar saya rundingkan dlu dengan otak saya.. haha.. *digampar*

_**Ayano Futabatei **_: Sasori-nya? Nasibnya memang malang karena ga ditanyain.. hahaha.. *digebukin Sasori FC*

_**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix**_: Tinggal masalah Ino yang harus diselesein! #semangat '45. Kalo ada masalah lagi ntar fic-nya ga selese2 dong… hahaha.

_**Azakayana Yume : **_Pasti! (o_o)9

.

.

.

.

Sakura's Point of View

.

Dingin. Semuanya hitam pekat.

Tak ada cahaya, seperti buta.

Mungkin ini akhir dari segalanya..

Aku bisa merasakan air yang menyentuh kulitku, mungkin sekarang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Atau semua ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku seperti ditarik ke dalam suatu jurang dalam laut yang tak berujung.

Aku tersenyum, bersyukur kalau semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kalau aku masih hidup, aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ino.

Kalau ternyata aku… sudah tidak ada.. mungkin memang begitu lebih baik.

Aku menutup mataku, cukup lama, setelah mataku hanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan dan merasakan perihnya air laut, setelah terakhir kalinya melihat bulan dari kejauhan dalam laut.

Kemudian aku membuka mataku kembali

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi putih terang.

Aku sudah di surga, eh?

.

.

.

End of Sakura's Point of View

.

Sakura melihat semuanya putih di sekelilingnya. Namun kemudian matanya menangkap warna-warna lain. Ornamen abu pucat yang menghias dinging putih di atasnya, kemudian ia melihat warna yang lain lagi. Pintu kayu yang halus, kemudian sofa hitam putih dan alat-alat kedokteran yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak perlu bertanya seperti orang amnesia di sinetron-sinetron, Sakura sudah tahu dia ada dimana.

Rumah sakit, tepatnya rumah sakit mana, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin dia masih di Singapura.

Bajunya yang lusuh sudah tergantikan oleh baju biru khas rumah sakit. Kepalanya diperban. Yeah, dia bisa merasakan kain yang kasar di kulitnya. Ia meringis begitu menyadari infus yang terpasang sempurna di tangan kirinya. Helai demi helai rambutnya terasa kasar di wajahnya.

Dia merasa bahwa dalam paru-parunya masih mengalir air laut yang bercampur dengan bau darah. Mungkin darah dari luka-luka tembakan Itachi.

_Ternyata aku belum meninggal.. _Sakura tersenyum lemah, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, _Itu artinya aku harus berhadapan dengan Ino cs, Cih.. menyebalkan.. _

Sakura berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Tembakan. Dan hebatnya tak ada yang mengenai dirinya sama sekali walaupun Itachi seakan memakai tubuhnya sebagai _shield_. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu melepuh di pinggangnya.

_Itachi juga melepaskan tembakan, bukan? _

_Tapi kepada siapa? _

Sakura berpikir sejenak, walaupun rasa pening kemudian menyerangnya. Dia tidak berkutik dengan pusingnya.

_Tidak.. tidak mungkin kepada Sasuke, 'kan? _

_ Apa Naruto? Karena aku mendengar Sasuke meneriaki namanya._

_ Atau Sasori? Yang tiba-tiba berteriak ketika tembakan dari Itachi. _

_ SASORI! _

Sakura dengan panik segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan paksa walaupun sakit ia melepaskan infusnya dan kemudian menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai rumah sakit yang dingin menyengat. Ia merasa kakinya lumpuh, benar-benar kaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah jatuh, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maaf, Haruno-_san, _anda masih belum pulih benar.." kata salah satu suster yang ditemuinya.

Seakan tak mendengar, Sakura langsung bertanya, "Kamar pasien bernama Sasori.. ada di mana yah?"

"Sasori-san?" suster itu berpikir sejenak, "Kalau tidak salah di ujung sana.." tangannya yang lentik menunjuk kamar yang ada di pojok koridor, "Tapi, Haruno-_san _harus istirahat. Tidak boleh jalan-jalan dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus menemuinya!" seru Sakura.

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai besok atau beberapa jam lagi, Haruno -_san._" Suster itu masih terus membujuk Sakura untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura memaksakan kakinya untuk lari, sementara suster itu memanggil namanya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia melihat _name card _yang tergantung di pintu. Sasori. Dan segera membuka –ralat, mendobrak pintu.

"Sasori…" seru Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Tangisan Sakura hampir meledak ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara _bass _yang lemah. Sasori, terbaring di sana. Menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum lemah.

"Sasori!" Sakura langsung menghambur masuk dan menghampiri Sasori, "Kau tertembak? Dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sasori mengangguk, "Yah.. untunglah hanya di perut. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa koq.." ia tersenyum, tangannya bergerak memegang dahi Sakura, "Kau sendiri, tidak apa-apa?"

"Melihatmu selamat saja aku sudah merasa sehat seperti dulu!" kata Sakura sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya, "Syukurlah kau selamat."

"Keinginanku tidak terkabul untuk menyusul Rukari.." kata Sasori dengan nada bicara yang dibuat kesal.

"Itu artinya Rukari-_nee _masih ingin kau menjagaku!" kata Sakura, tersenyum penuh kemenangan di tengah tangisannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis.." Sasori merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menaikkan sandaran tempat tidur dan menyeka air mata Sakura dengan tangannya, "Kau ini ternyata lemah."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, BODOH!" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Sasuke?"

"Dia pasti selamat.."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Sakura terhenyak, "Bodoh! Dia menyelamatkanku sewaktu aku tenggelam.." kata Sakura.

"Bisa saja setelah itu justru dia yang tenggelam.." sanggah Sasori.

"Tidak mungkin! Kausendiri tidak terlihat sedih atau apapun.." kata Sakura, kemudian memeluk Sasori dengan erat, "Kau ini memang tidak tahu untung! Masih bagus kukhawatirkan.."

"Bisa kaulepaskan pelukan ini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada gugup.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Sakura sambil terus memeluk Sasori, "Aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkanmu! Diamlah!"

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku lebih baik kaulepas pelukanmu atau hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi." Kata Sasori.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di pintu sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mata tidak suka.

"Sudah selesai, pacarannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura segera menoleh, menatap bahagia ke arah Sasuke yang masih utuh tanpa lecet.

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, bodoh?!" kata Sasuke, "Kau seharusnya masih istirahat di kamarmu. Kenapa kau mengungsi kesini?"

"Ahahaa.. Habis aku tadi baru sadar dan, khawatir dengan Sasori yang kena tembak, jadi.. aku segera ke sini.." Sakura terkekeh, "Lagipula aku 'kan sangat khawatir."

"Oh, jadi aku tidak dikhawatirkan.." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke 'kan tidak kenapa-kenapa.." nada suara Sakura melemah, "Naruto bagaimana?!"

"Dia hanya terluka di kaki karena hampir tertembak.." kata Sasuke, "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau sebelum sampai di kapal itu kami diserbu tembakan.."

Wajah Sakura menegang, "Kyaaa! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Sasuke?! Ada yang lukaa?" Ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan berseru mengkhawatirkannya.

"Terlambat! Tahu begitu lebih baik aku berlari lambat supaya kena tembakan.." kata Sasuke, "Aku menyesal berlari cepat."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau mati bagaimana?!" Sakura berteriak keras.

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Kalau kau mati aku nanti sama siapaa?!"

"Sasori."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Enak saja, Sasori punya Rukari-_nee_! Lagipula yang cocok untukku 'kan hanya Sasuke!" suara Sakura melemah dan tatapannya melembut.

_Blush! _Untuk Sasuke

_ Jleb!_ Untuk Sasori

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau harus istirahat!"

"Tapi aku sudah lebih baik! Aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang!" seru Sakura, "Aku ingin bertemu Tenten dan Hinata! Ngomong-ngomong… kita masih di Singapura?"

"Tidak.. sudah di Jepang sekarang.." kata Sasori.

"Ehh?! Bagaimana bisaa? Dengan kondisi seperti itu…" Sakura menatap Sasori tak percaya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau amnesia sih?! Memangnya aku tertembak di jantung?! Aku mendapatkan pertolongan pertama selama di pesawat dan pesawat itu kupesan khusus hanya untuk kita." Sasori menatap Sakura dengan agak kesal, "Kau yang hampir mati! Untung Sasuke bertindak cepat."

"Bertindak cepat?"

"Aaah! Sudah yaa, Sakura.. kau harus istirahat di kamarmu, biar aku panggilkan dokter dan Hinata dan Tenten akan kesini segera.." Sasuke segera menuntun badan Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Eh.. tapi… tadi.. maksud 'bertindak cepat' itu apa?!" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kujelaskan.." Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sasori.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaan_!"

Riuh teriakan dua gadis cantik itu memenuhi koridor rumah sakit. Mereka berlomba-lomba menemukan kamar Sakura dan berhambur masuk ke dalam sambil terengah-engah.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Tenten, "Sampai masuk rumah sakit begini."

"Kau kena tembak? Ditabrak? Disandera?!" Hinata tak kalah ricuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten, Hinata… kalian sangat teramat berlebihan." kata Sakura, "Lihat, aku sama sekali tidak terluka sedikit pun."

"_Yokatta_.." Tenten dan Hinata bernafas lega bersamaan, "Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa.."

"Kalian sendiri?"

"Kami? Menghadapi dilema di villa. Antara menyusul dan menunggu. Bahkan tidak ada kabar dari siapa-siapa! Kami menggila dan hampir menghancurkan villa-mu itu." gerutu Tenten, "Dan berita pertama tentang dirimu yang kami dapatkan adalah kau dirawat disini."

"_Gomen ne.._ Aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian.." kata Sakura, "Salahkan dia! Datangnya telat dan lama sekali! Jadi kami, terutama aku.. harus menghadapi suatu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan!"

"Aku sudah berusaha datang cepat!" ralat Sasuke, "Kau saja yang mudah memancing masalah."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Sasori yang nekat nyari hotel yang sama dengan yang ditinggali 'dia'!" seru Sakura.

"Kalian berdua BERISIK!" omel Tenten, "Harusnya kalian bersyukur bisa selamat! Mana Naruto?"

"Dia pulang kemarin, tapi hari ini dia bilang akan kesini menjenguk Sakura. Katanya sebentar lagi sampai disini." jawab Sasuke.

"Be.. begitu ya.." Hinata tersenyum senang walaupun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Kapan Sakura-_chan _pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat, "Aku malas berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Apa orang tuaku tahu?"

"Tidak kuberitahu.." kata Sasuke, "Mereka akan khawatir."

"Yah.. memang sebaiknya jangan diberitahu. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan segera meneleponku mendengar Itachi sudah…"

" –meninggal.." Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Sakura yang terhenti.

"Maaf.."

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." suara Sasuke melemah, "Yah, semacam hukuman kukira."

"Tapi dia kakakmu, seharusnya diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi kakak yang lebih baik lagi untukmu. Dia tetap keluargamu 'kan?" kata Sakura dengan suara kecil, dan ternyata Sasuke tetap mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Dan ia benar-benar membenci kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia telah melakukan hal keji terhadapmu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya!" emosi Sasuke tersulut, "Aku bahkan tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai kakakku lagi! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bebas begitu saja sementara kau menanggung banyak beban!"

Dan setelah itu semuanya hening. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku.. pergi dulu.." Dia segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar begitu saja.

"Kelihatannya dia marah padaku." kata Sakura lemah.

"Mana mungkin! Dia sedang kebingungan. Biarkan saja dia sendiri. Dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu." kata Ino.

"Aku membawakan _Shiratama Anmitsu_ kesukaanmu.." kata Hinata dengan bangga, "Ini bikinanku dan Tenten sendiri."

"Eeeeh?! Kau masih ingat kesukaanku?!" Sakura tertawa senang, "Terimakasih yaa.."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membelikan untuk Sasuke.. Tapi dia malah pergi." kata Hinata, "Percuma dong."

"Memangnya kaubelikan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Natto_.. Kata Naruto itu makanan kesukaan Sasuke, selain sesuatu dengan ekstra tomat." kata Hinata, "Kalau Naruto, kubelikan _Oshiroku_. Kalau kubelikan Ramen, terlalu ribet."

"Kau memang banyak tahu makanan kesukaan orang yaa.." kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja.. Aku 'kan jauh lebih mengenal kalian." kata Hinata, "Kalian tahu makanan kesukaanku apa?"

"CINNAMON ROLLS!" seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya mengitari taman dan tak berbuat apapun.

"_Teme.._" Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau disini eh? Kau tidak menjaga Sakura-_chan_. Kalau dia ada apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Hinata dan Tenten disana.." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini sendirian? Mukamu kusut. Benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang kukenal." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." desis Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku, eh? Tahu begitu lebih baik kemarin aku tidak perlu menemanimu ke Singapura karena itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak perlu bersusah-susah menahan sakit melepuh di kaki karena peluru dan mesti jadi mesin penembak saat itu. Tapi.. lumayan menyenangkan." kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kali ini benar-benar bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tetap harus tahu sebagai sahabatmu, _Teme_!" Naruto tetap keras kepala walaupun sebenarnya ia takut menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang marah seperti itu. Apalagi suasana hatinya seperti orang kebingungan.

Dan semuanya hening. Kesunyian sedingin es menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan!" kata Sasuke.

"Terserah.." Naruto tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya, "Aku tetap mau tahu!"

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah kursi panjang yang kebetulan tak berpenghuni, dan Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi itu. Tatapannya melemah.

"Aku memang membenci Itachi." Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkannya bebas sedangkan Sakura menderita. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Sakura-lah korbannya, aku semakin membencinya. Bahkan aku sudah tidak menganggapnya kakak dan berharap dia mati secepat mungkin sehingga Sakura bisa aman tanpa dihantui oleh Itachi brengsek itu yang telah merusak harga dirinya. Aku tidak suka seakan Sakura membelanya dengan mengatakan secara tidak langsung seharusnya aku bersikap sedih karena kematiannya dan dia kakakku. Aku benci kata-kata itu, tapi.."

" –dia tetap kakakmu Sasuke, kakak yang selalu menyayangimu dan menjemputmu ketika kita TK dulu." Naruto mencoba melanjutkan, "Sudahlah Sasuke, semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sebenci-bencinya dirimu, kau tetap menyayangi kakakmu, bukan? Aku sempat iri padamu karena aku anak tunggal.. Tapi, yang penting kau tidak sendirian 'kan? Ada Sakura-_chan_, aku, dan Hinata serta Tenten, dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Memangnya mudah melupakannya? Dasar bodoh.. Aku yang membunuh dia."

"Memangnya kau menembaknya?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa seperti pembunuh."

Naruto tergelak, "Kau tidak merasa seperti pembunuh ketika menembak anak buahnya.."

"Mereka orang bodoh! Aku membasmi orang bodoh sehingga bumi bisa jadi lebih baik." gumam Sasuke.

"Sakura menunggumu Sasuke.." Naruto tersenyum, "Bukan Sasuke yang terbelenggu oleh kenangan pahit, tapi Sasuke yang akan menemaninya selalu tanpa memandang masa lalunya."

Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto, kemudian tersenyum, "Jujur saja, kata-katamu sebelumnya sangat tidak membantu.." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam, "Tapi… terimakasih untuk kalimat terakhirmu."

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Ia segera berdiri dan merangkul sahabatnya itu, "Ini baru _Teme_ yang kukenal!"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_ lama sekali.." kata Hinata, "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya sampai-sampai meminjam peralatan makan rumah sakit."

"Sasuke juga lama! Dia itu kemana sih?" gerutu Tenten.

"Wajar saja dia tidak kembali.. Dia marah padaku." kata Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

BRAKK. Pintu kamar rumah sakit di belakang Hinata dan Tenten terbuka lebar. Berdiri dua makhluk aneh disana. Satu berambut seperti pantat ayam, satunya lagi berambut durian.

"Sasuke?! Naruto?!" seru Tenten, "Dari mana saja kalian, heh?! Lama sekali.." gerutunya.

"Aku habis membeli minum dan bertemu dengan _Teme_…" Naruto berbohong dengan lancar, "Jadinya ia menemaniku dulu, kemudian baru kami kesini.."

"Harusnya kalian bilang-bilang dulu! Kami semua khawatir tahu!" omel Hinata.

"Ma.. maaf deh.." kata Naruto.

"_Nee, _Naruto-_kun, _Tenten-_chan_.. aku juga beli makanan untuk Sasori-_san_.. tolong temani aku mengantarkannya kesana ya.." kata Hinata.

"Eeeeh?! 'Kan ada Naruto, kenapa aku juga diajak?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata membawa bungkusan makanannya sambil mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan Tenten pergi. Tenten mengangkat alisnya, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja di kamar itu.

"A.. anu.. Sa.. Sasuke.." Sakura memulai percakapan, "Aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sakura, "Aku tahu kau marah. Dan aku benar-benar minta ma-"

" –Aku kesal karena kau secara tidak langsung membela Itachi!" seru Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Aku bersusah payah menolongmu Sakura, dan kau malah berkata dia masih berhak hidup setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Tapi… semua orang punya hak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, 'kan?" suara Sakura melemah.

"Aku telah memberinya.. dan dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Maka aku menghilangkannya dari dunia ini." kata Sasuke, "Dengan begitu dia telah membayar pemberianku dan membayar dosanya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya dan dengan senyum bahagia dia berkata, "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Perlahan hatinya mulai tenang ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang sangat dirindukannya setelah lama berpisah dengan gadis _soft pink _yang dicintainya.

"Aku tahu terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk membalas budi. Kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri demi menolongku. Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu. Aku akan sangat bahagia bisa terus berteman denganmu.." muka Sakura memerah, "Aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata atau orang jujur dan aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkejut setengah hidup.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu langsung dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu…" Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak pantas menyukai orang sepertimu. Aku sudah kotor dan sangat tidak pantas untukmu yang sempurna. Aku tidak secantik dan sesempurna yang orang katakan. Aku… benar-benar kotor.." kata Sakura dengan suara lirih, "Tapi aku senang bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Aku sebenarnya takut! Takut menerima penolakkan. Aku tidak mau ditolak oleh orang yang ku-"

CUP!

Kalimat Sakura berhenti karena Sasuke langsung mencium bibirnya di tengah pengakuannya itu. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu berhenti ketika Sasuke menarik bibirnya dan berbalik badan.

"Ciuman itu menghapus jejak Itachi!" kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, "Ketika tiba saatnya nanti, aku akan menghapus semua jejaknya pada dirimu."

(Author : If You Know What I Mean… *smirk* )

Muka Sakura makin memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Ja.. jadi.. kau.. menerimaku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura gembira setengah hidup, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir dan membasahi pipi porselennya, "A.. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.."

"Makanya…" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, "Semua akan lebih baik jika kita melupakan masa lalu dan memulainya dari nol, 'kan?"

"Ka..kau sungguh menerimaku? Aku…"

"Ssst!" Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, "Diamlah. Aku mau beristirahat sebentar."

Dan kamar pun hening.

Hanya ada suara berisik dari kamar sebelah, suara AC yang cetar membahana dan suara orang TBC dari luar.

"A.. Anoo.. Sasuke-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pangeran Uchiha kita telah tertidur nyenyak sambil bersandar di bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.." bisiknya dengan suara yang paling pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan."

"Kau bisa pingsan!" seru Tenten, "Kau bisa kecapaian dan lukanya bisa tidak kering!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten! Percayalah.." kata Sakura meyakinkan, "Lagipula aku juga bosan di rumah terus. Aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran, 'kan?!"

"Tapi.. Sa..Sakura-chan.. Apa yang akan di..katakan orang-orang setelah jati dirimu diketahui dan skandal itu?" tanya Hinata.

DEGH!

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu.." kata Sakura, raut mukanya mulai serius, "Aku hanya akan maju dan menghadapi segalanya."

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten melangkah masuk ke KIS. Sangat amat ramai. Tapi semua kegiatan mereka berhenti ketika Sakura muncul di hadapan mereka. Sakura hanya berjalan, tapi telinganya dengan tajam mendengar komentar-komentar tak menyenangkan.

"Seharusnya dia dikeluarkan.."

"WOW! Dia model top yang kena skandal itu.."

"Kenapa dia masih disini?!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Jangan didengarkan Sakura!" bisik Tenten, "Mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh!"

"Ganbatte Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum miris.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang (?), mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas. Dan kesialan kembali menghampiri. Hanya ada Ino dan Karin di dalam.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang.." kata Karin, "Sakura Haruno si Top Model."

"Ohayou, Karin-san, Yamanaka-san." sapa Sakura, "Aku tidak mau ribut pagi-pagi begini."

"Sudahlah! Identitasmu sudah ketahuan!" sergah Ino, "Seorang top model yang kena skandal itu.. Aku yakin KIS akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah."

"Aku tidak yakin hal itu.." kata Tenten, "Sakura siswa berprestasi dan semua guru menyayanginya."

"Kau diam saja, brengsek!" seru Ino.

"Cukup!" Sakura berjalan pelan ke depan Ino, "Tidak perlu melibatkan mereka. Masalahmu hanya denganku 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, eh? Kau mau berlagak melindungi teman-temanmu?"

"Skandal itu sudah selesai!" kata Sakura dengan tegas, "Seharusnya masalah kita juga selesai, Ino!"

"Masalah kita jelas belum selesai, Sakura. Masalah akan selesai jika aku melihatmu pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini dan tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun. Maka, masalah selesai." kata Karin, "Seharusnya kau menyerah.."

"Kenapa aku harus menyerah?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Karena aku bisa saja melakukan yang lebih buruk terhadapmu.." Karin tersenyum licik, "seperti waktu drama musikal."

Emosi Sakura akhirnya naik, "Jadi kau yang merekamku?!" bentaknya.

"Bukan.. tapi kameramennya.. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyorotmu. Lihat.. kau sekarang dipandang rendah. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan dampak yang lebih buruk lagi." Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Cih! Memangnya aku takut padamu?! Untuk apa aku takut pada kuntilanak produksi gagal."

"Ka..kau!" Karin melayangkan pukulannya. Dan Sakura segera menutup matanya.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu masuk dengan membawa kemarahan ke dalamnya. Semuanya masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Jadi kalian adalah biang kerok semua ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sinis.

"O..Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.. Kami? Kami tidak mungkin berbuat itu 'kan?!" Karin tertawa panic.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, "Aku tahu semuanya sekarang."

Detak jantung Karin dan Ino berdetak makin keras.

"Memang aku yang melakukannya. Memangnya kenapa, eh?" Ino mulai mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Kau…"

"Aku melakukannya karena dia telah merebutmu! Dia telah merebutmu dan sahabatku, Sasuke! Seharusnya kau sadar! Dia itu sudah kotor dan tidak pantas untukmu! Kenapa kau memilihnya dibandingkan denganku?! Dimana kekuranganku?!" bentak Ino sambil menangis.

"Kau ini memang gadis bodoh!" desis Sasuke, "Aku tidak memilihmu karena kau bukan Sakura."

"Kenapa harus dia?!" Ino mulai emosi, ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura "Kau benar-benar penghancur hidupku Sakura!"

Sakura masih diam. Tapi Ino sudah mengambil _cutter_ di meja dan berlari ke arah Sakura tanpa bisa dicegah Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" seru Hinata dan Tenten.

BRUK!

"Hei, Ino.." Sakura berbisik lirih, "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Sa.. Sakura?!" Ino tanpa tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Bodoh!" Sakura tidak menghiraukan Ino, "Padahal aku ingin bersahabat denganmu! Padahal aku berpikir bahwa kau akan menjadi sahabat yang menyenangkan untukku. Padahal aku tidak marah padamu atas apa yang telah kaulakukan." Air matanya mengalir, "Tapi kenapa kau marah padaku?!"

Ino tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak menghindar dan kemudian memeluknya erat tanpa mengindahkan _cutter _yang sekarang menancap di perutnya.

"Padahal, aku ingin berterima kasih karena berkat dirimu, aku bisa menyelesaikan skandalku!" Sakura terisak, "Aku ingin berterimakasih… Segala yang kaulakukan membuatku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.."

"Sa.. Sakuraa.." Ino mulai bersuara, "Ke..kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum miris, "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan menghindar. Menghadapi semuanya dan bukan menjadi pengecut.. Kau melakukan apa yang mau kaulakukan, 'kan? Melukai diriku, dan aku tidak akan menghindar kalau ini membuatmu puas."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Darah dari tusukan _cutter _itu merembes ke baju putihnya. Sambil meringis, ia melepaskan _cutter_ itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata dan Tenten segera menghampirinya. Tapi Ino tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau memang sahabat terburuk yang pernah kumiliki!" desis Sasuke, kemudian segera menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya ke Ruang Kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah agak mendingan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya.. Lukanya sudah tidak perih lagi." kata Sakura.

"Kau terlalu nekat, Sakura!" seru Hinata, "Kalau kau mati bagaimana?!"

"Hanya terkena _cutter _tidak akan membunuhku, 'kan?"

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka lebar, mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, eh?! Mau melukai Sakura lagi?!" bentak Tenten.

"Sudah, Tenten!" seru Sakura, "Ada apa Ino?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, berdua saja." kata Ino.

"Dia akan macam-macam denganmu, Sakura!" Tenten menatap Ino dengan pandangan jijik.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Ino, kalian berdua tunggu di luar ya." kata Sakura.

"Ayo Tenten!" Hinata menarik tangan Tenten keluar.

Dan hanya ada Ino dan Sakura di dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku .. minta maaf. Atas segala yang telah kuperbuat. Terutama yang sekarang." Tangannya menunjuk tempat tadi ia menusukkan _cutter_-nya, "Aku tahu aku memang orang jahat. Kau mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku, walaupun kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menjadi sahabatku. Aku sadar ketika kau pasrah begitu saja. Dan semua kedengkianku padamu hanya menyebabkan kehidupanku semakin hancur." Ino menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, "Tapi ketahuilah! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku menyesal telah iri padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ini bukan kebohongan!"

Sakura terdiam.

"Jadi.. Sekarang aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Kupikir sudah cukup aku membuatmu menderita. Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke, mencoba melupakannya. Aku akan menyusul kedua orangtuaku di San Fransisco, dan bersekolah disana.. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat. Tidak perlu memberitahu Sasuke. Aku.. tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi atau aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya." Ino terdiam, "Dan kita… adalah sahabat, kalau kau mau menjadi sahabatku.."

Sakura tersenyum penuh hangat dan gembira, "Tentu saja kau sahabatku, Ino-chan!" serunya dengan nada bicara yang riang.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku.. pergi dulu." Ino buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan terdengar suara sepatunya yang berlari meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan.

_Ino… _Sakura tersenyum, _Luka ini adalah tanda persahabatan kita. _

.

.

.

.

Angin siang menerpa wajah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memandang lapangan di atap sekolah KIS, membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar nan bendera di tiang (?). Tiba-tiba, pintu menuju ke lantai bawah terbuka lebar. Dan Naruto muncul.

"Hei, _Teme_!" sapa Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di album foto ayahku di rumah.." kata Naruto, "Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau membohongiku dan Sakura selama ini.."

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Membohongi kalian?!"

"Iya.. kau membohongiku dan Sakura ketika kita pergi ke Aquarium Konoha bersama Ino waktu itu. Aku dan Sakura sedang mengingat masa lalu, waktu memancing ikan dan Sakura terjatuh itu. Kami berkata bahwa anak kecil yang menolong Sakura itu mirip denganmu dan.. LIHAT!"  
Naruto menunjukkan sebuah foto lama, "Anak itu memang KAU!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap foto itu. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap lapangan, "Hn.. itu memang aku."

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya dulu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku mengakuinya, kau akan membenciku. Karena saat itu Sakura menyukaimu dan kau menyukai Sakura dan aku tidak mau terlibat." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu sampai sekarang kau masih belum mengaku?!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"_Teme_, kapan kau mau mengakuinya?!" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti.." gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa nanti?! Sakura pasti senang sekali mendengarnya bahwa yang menolongmu itu kau."

"Kau sok tahu."

"Memang benar 'kan? Anak waktu itu yang rela basah-basahan adalah kau, Sasuke! Kau harus memberitahu Sakura! Dia pasti akan senang sekali!"

"Hn.. Nanti."

"Selalu saja nanti! Kau memang menyebalkan." gerutu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun.." sapa Sakura.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Ino dan Karin dikeluarkan atas tindakan pem_bully_an." kata Sasuke, "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ya.." Sakura menjawab dengan kesedihan.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak.. tidak jadi. Kau pasti sudah lupa." Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Lupa apa sih?" Sakura mulai kepo.

"Sudah. Ini hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting." kata Sasuke.

"Sudah.. katakan saja!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Aquarium Konoha nanti.. kau mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja mau! Memangnya ada apa? Tumben kau mengajakku kesana.." kata Sakura.

"Tunggu saja nanti.."

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau diam saja sih?" tanya Sakura, "Kau mau mencari ikan apa di aquarium ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Hei, Sasuke! Jawab aku dong!"

"Itu ikan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, melihat ikan yang ditunjuk Sasuke, "Ikan _Black Bass_, Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu karena dulu aku pernah memancingnya bersama Naruto. Aku mendapatkan yang besar, tapi tanpa sadar malah terjatuh ke sungai. Hahaha.. konyol ya.." kata Sakura, "Tapi ada seorang laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku. Seperti yang kukatakan dulu waktu kita pergi bersama Ino dan Naruto. Laki-laki itu mirip denganmu."

"Tahukah kau, Sakura, waktu itu kau hampir mati tenggelam." kata Sasuke.

"Aku memang tenggelam. Aku tidak bisa berenang! Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini." Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, ia berpikir cukup lama, "Jangan-jangan.. kau itu?!"

"Kau butuh waktu untuk sadar?!" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Anak itu aku!"

Wajah Sakura seketika itu juga langsung memerah, "A.. anak itu.. yang menolongku.. kau?"

"Iyaa! Harus kujelaskan berapa kali sih?!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ma.. maaf.. Aku.." Sakura tersenyum, sambil berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangan, "Aku kaget dan terkejut sekali.."

"Ciuman pertamamu.."

"Eh?"

"Kau berpikir bahwa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu itu Itachi 'kan?"

"Memang 'kan?! Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menciumku sebelum dia!" kata Sakura, "Kaubilang tidak akan membahasnya lagi!"

"Aku tidak membahas tentang itu!" seru Sasuke, "Bukan dia yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu.."

"Lalu siapa?! Tidak ada lagi 'kan?!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? Tentu saja aku!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ci..ciuman per..tamaku.. kau?" Sakura masih ternganga tak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam saja. Beberapa lama kemudian ia berbicara lagi, "Waktu itu aku tidak mengaku karena kau menyukai Naruto! Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Kenapa tidak mengaku saja sih?! Apa susahnya mengaku!" seru Sakura.

"Percuma kuakui waktu itu.." pandangan Sasuke melembut, "Kau menyukai Naruto waktu itu. Bukan aku."

Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

CUP!

Sakura mencium pipi pacarnya itu, dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat ia tersenyum, dan sambil berurai air mata, ia berseru, "Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura.." Dan ia mencium bibir kekasihnya.

_Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bertemu Sasuke dengan damai_… kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

Cinta itu rumit ya.. seperti matematika atau kalkulus…

Semua orang juga tahu itu.. apalagi Sakura dan Sasuke yang menjalani kisah cinta yang serba halangan. Seseorang yang mengerjakan soal matematika pasti punya halangan…

Tapi mereka akhirnya menemukan caranya.. mereka telah menemukan 'rumus'..

'Rumus' untuk mengerjakan soal Cinta yang rumit itu sederhana sekali!

Kesetian + kepercayaan + rasa sayang tanpa batas = yan

.

.

.

**_The End_**

.

.

.

.

Minna!

Inilah chapter terakhir dari LIC.

Setelah sekian lama.. maaf telat. Ada kendala yang sangat banyak baik teknis maupun non teknis. Teknisnya karena saya sendiri ada banyak keperluan, non teknisnya komputer ada penunggunya.

Jadilah akhir fic yang agak mengecewakan ini #ngaispasirdipojokan

_**Maaf kalo feel-nya ga dapet, soalnya ngerjainnya cepet2.**_

_**Maaf kalo garing..**_

_**Maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan..**_

_**Maaf kalo ada Typo…**_

_**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan..**_

_**Maaf maaf dan maaf..**_

Dan fic ini pengingat untuk suatu peristiwa..

Peristiwa apakah itu?! Yaaaa yang Sasuke nolong Sakura pas mereka masih kecil pas tenggelem itu…. Pada ga nyadar.. hahaha.. #digebukinreaders

THANK YOU FOR :

**Uchiha Shige**

**Nina317Elf**

**Mikakikukeko**

**Yukarindha Yoshikuni**

**Redsans Mangekyou**

**Ucucubi**

**Mewchan**

**B-Rabbit Lacie**

**Ayano Futabatei**

**Fishy ELF**

**Getewe**

**Sh6**

**Kisasa Kaguya**

**Ajisa Rei**

**Akasuna No Ei-chan**

**Guest**

**Meh 3**

**LenaLuna**

**Nadja Violyn**

**Sasura Ichiru**

Mako-chan

**Sherlock Holmes**

**I'm a Sone**

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki**

**Nadialovely**

**Gita Zahra**

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix**

**Yukamari-chan12**

**Azakayana Yume**

**Silent Readers**

Dan semuanya yang telah mendukung, yang telah memberi nasehat, yang telah memberi komen, dan semua yang baca fic ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu…

**The Great Snow Fire**


End file.
